Falling Star
by Chibi Nagisa Sakura
Summary: Old account, Sexehbunneh. After Spinelli mysteriously disappeared and TJ's family and friends fell apart, Spinelli and TJ meet again but as different people to what they use to be. TJ is more depressed and Spinelli is timid, but together, the two help each other out to face their demons and help others fight theirs too. If only wishes could come true...or can they?
1. Chapter 1: On Top of the Hill

Um...hi guys. It's been a while. I'm back with a brand new story that I hope you'll all enjoy.

Sorry for grammar mistakes, point them out and teach me as I go along, just don't say check your grammar! That doesn't tell me clearly what I'm looking for and if I can't find it, I can't fix it. So you point it out and I'll in return give you a grammar perfect story Thank-you, enjoy!

* * *

I hate school. I hate this town. I hate my life.

Everywhere I go, I see people smiling. It's fake. When is life that happy you have to smile? Why do we even live if all we do in life is suffer in pain? It's pointless. If I could, I would end my life here and now, but I could never commit suicide. It's not me.

My name's TJ I forgot to say. I have very few friends but lots of enemies.

I walked slowly up the hill. The town was black and white to me. There was no colour, no excitement, nothing.

"Worthless, you piece of junk!" I spat at the pavement as I reached the very top of the hill.

"Ch-Chocolate!"

I turned my head towards a very small girl who randomly shouted out. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"You'll like this school, I'll like this school. You'll have fun this year; I'll have fun this year!" She began to talk to herself as a first and second person.

"Um...hello?" I called out to her.

She lifted her head and twirled towards me. Tight jeans, a baggy red hoodie, converse and jet black hair that came up to her shoulders. There wasn't much of her. She was very skinny and tiny like a doll out of a children's toy shop. Her eyes were wide and bright, a beautiful deep brown showing off her true feelings; even if her facial expression or body language doesn't show it.

It was if by magic: looking at her wide, hypnotising and gorgeous eyes there was suddenly colour. The once black and white world became vibrant and joyful with colour. What was this?  
"Hello," She greeted, shyly.

"Um...yeah," I stared at her for a few seconds. Studying every feature, bells rang inside my head.

_I knew her face, I knew her but where?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the echoing sound of the school bell down the other side of the hill.

"Come on, we'll be late for school." I mumbled harshly and began walking down the hill towards the school.

I didn't look behind me but I heard a scuffle before her little feet pattered the pavement as she tried to keep up, following behind me.

...

I lay, face planted on the desk before the lesson even started.

"Yo Teej," Greeted the familiar enthusiasm! I ignored the enthusiasm as it pissed me off greatly. "Fine then, ignore me!" He chuckled.

"You're in Vince, been a while," I finally spoke, turning my head away from him to look out the window.

"You're in." He pointed out.

"I know, but I couldn't stay home. Not with _him_ in the house." I hissed saying 'him'.

Vince stayed quiet.

Vince LaSalle. I had one of the worse attendance in school but Vince outdid-me. His was much worse. We went to the same elementary, but not the same middle school. When we started high school, we met by him walking out of the principles office and me walking in. He was pretty roughed up when I saw him: black shiner, bloody nose, bruises here and there, scrapes too and a knocked out tooth. My face was just as bad. I started a fight on some boy who gave me a dirty look, I thought I should teach him a lesson...and I did!

He was African-American and wore baggy jeans and a hoodie, which he always put up over his head, indoors and out. No matter how many times the teachers tell him off, he refuses to take it down.

"TJ!" Shouted Gus as he strode through the classroom towards me. Gus, who also went to my elementary school before moving the final year due to his father's work, had become part of the student council and was the representative of our class. He always wore beige trousers with a white long-sleeve and a knitted body warmer. "TJ! You're finally in! Your attendance is appalling! You're showing our class up!"

"And why am I suppose to care?" I casually asked, resting my hands at the back of my head and kicking my feet up on the desk. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway."  
Behind Gus, Vince was mocking everything he did.

"Well TJ, I'm sorry you feel that way but it is a big deal. Our school has a bad reputation because of all the fighting, gangs and riots that go on in this town. We should at least, for the schools sake, TRY to make an improvement!" He pushed up the bridge of his glasses with his right index finger and sighed, catching Vince behind him at the corner of his eye. "And YOU Vince, are just as bad! I swear, why can't you not just stop being selfish and think of others other than yourselves. I'm sick and tired of looking like an idiot in front of the council because two pupils in my class I'm representing are disgraceful!"

"Yo Gus, you don't need us to make you look like an idiot." Vince sniggered before going into full blast cackling.

Gus began to grind his teeth before fixing his glasses again and turning on his heel, striding towards his seat at the front of the classroom.

Vince still continued to laugh.

"Okay LaSalle," the teacher finally entered. "Please try to pipe down though I know how hard that is...especially for the likes of you!"  
The class began to snigger as Vince stopped and kicked his feet up, arms folded. "Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. After elementary, she became home-schooled and is now joining school after a long time. Please make her feel welcome, Miss Ashley Spinelli!"

"SPINELLI!" The class shouted out: Gus, Vince, some others and me.

In came the girl from this morning.

_THAT'S SPINELLI? It CAN'T be!_

"Um...hello." the SHY young girl greeted.

The class began to whisper and gossip. I continued to study her face, filled with sadness.

"Teej," elbowed Vince my arm, mouth wide as if a cat put a paw in and clutched his tongue. "I can't believe this, it's...it's...it's...

"Spinelli!" I finished his starstruck sentence.

...

At lunch time I dragged my feet around the corridor, doing laps on the top floor with Vince.

"Man, this sucks dick!" Vince exclaimed.

"Vince," I calmly said.

"What?"  
"Go away."

Vince stutted. "What's eatin' you?"  
"You! You won't shut that gub of yours!" I half heartily said. "You're pissing me off."  
"Fine. Whatever. If you want me, you know where I'm at." Vince sighed and walked off.

I sighed in return and glumly walked away.

I then began to look around me and happened to look outside to where I saw her. Spinelli. Spinelli sat on a bench eating on her own outside. I sighed and couldn't help myself.

...

"Why are you all alone?" I asked as I approached her with my hands in my pocket.  
"Oh hello," She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah hi and...stuff." I cut the introduction since all she ever seems to say is 'hello'. "Why are you here?"  
"Because it was time for me to stop learning at home since it doesn't help my social life nor does it give me a proper education by trained professionals." She replied, munching on a chicken tikka sandwich.

"No, no, no!" I repeatedly said. "Why are you eating?!"

"Because it's lunchtime and I'm famished."

"_Alone!?"_ I hissed losing patients.

Spinelli slowly put her sandwich down and looked up at me. "I have no one."

"Jesus Spin-" I began to go off a rampage.

"Spin-?" She cut me off. "Do I...do I know you?"

I pushed my face into hers with a look plastered on like a cut tin to show how furious I was. She studied my face just as I had this morning. to her.

"You look...very familiar." Spinelli began to squint her eyes.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "What ever gave you that idea?"  
"Your eyes...their a piercing blue."  
I sighed and took my face away from hers. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said over and over again, hitting myself on my forehead.

"T..." Spinelli began. I twirled and looked at her with a little bit of surprise. "T...J? TJ?"

"Hi Spin," I smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, TJ!" Spinelli smiled. "It's been some time."  
"Yes it has."  
"Since..." She thought back.  
"The end of elementary school." I became serious."When you suddenly left school with no warning nor sign."  
"Yes...that..." Spinelli stumbled on the words.

"What happened Spin?" I asked, showing emotion of heartbreak. "Why did you leave?"  
Spinelli took a couple of minutes to think. "I...got...sick. Really sick. My parents thought it would have been a good idea to change the environment we lived in so...now, we live in a pasta bar. We own it, I am Italian-American y'know? It's what we do." Spinelli smiled proudly. "Obviously I felt guilt for making my dad quit his job but...he said he never liked working in an office so this was brilliant for him."  
I nodded. "Where is this 'pasta bar'?" I asked curiously.

"Do you want to have supper at my house tonight?" Spinelli asked out of the blue.

I thought about it. I would like to go if it meant I didn't have to go home to _him_.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Great!" Spinelli became very perky. She brought out a pen and rough paper from her pocket and began to scribble on it. "Here!" She handed it to me what looked like a map. "This is where it's at."  
"Spinelli," I slowly said, looking down at my feet.

"Yes?"  
"Y-You've changed...y'know?"

Spinelli smiled. "What can I say? Home-schooling tamed me."  
I looked up at her thinking, _Impossible! Spinelli? Tamed? I think the world stopped spinning. _

"Do you know any clubs?" She asked.

"Say what?"  
"Clubs. When your home-schooled it's always the little things you miss the most. I want to know what it's like since I've never been in one."  
I shrugged. "I'm the wrong person. You should ask Gus."  
Spinelli's face lit up. "Gus is here too?!"  
"Yeah, Vince and Mikey too, the Ashley's, Randall just...basically everyone from elementary."

"Oh goodie!" Spinelli clapped her hands. "Well...I know it's odd...and _NO__T_ really me at all but...I'd like to join the dancing club. I remember dancing with Mikey. It may have started off awful but...I secretly enjoyed it."  
"Spinelli..." I mumbled, knowing I'm going to have to break some bad news for her.

"Yes?"  
"The dancing club has been disbanded."  
She said nothing, just hung her head and let the wind blow through her hair.

The bell suddenly went saying classes are about to begin. We forgot all about it and when the high pitch shrieking sound of it started, Spinelli and I jumped.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." She smiled and walked off.

...

"She WHAT!" Vince shouted at me at his apartment.

His dad got put out of a job and moved town to get a new job. Since Vince was at an important time in school, Vince is sent some money every week to pay his rent for a two room apartment, -bathroom in one and a bedroom/kitchen/livingroom in the other- food and some other things like razors, clothes, shoes...or in Vince's case, porn magazines.

"Yeah, she invited me over."  
"Just like that? Just LIKE **THAT**!"

"Yes."

Vince sighed and began hitting his head off the very small table in the middle of the very small room. "How did this happen! Why did you even agree to it!?"  
"Because I get a proper meal, see Spinelli and family again and most importantly, I WON'T have to go home to _that _man!"  
"Your kidding me, just so you don't have to see..." Vince began but I cut him off before he could say the name.

"I'm going!" I stood up suddenly, hanging my face low. "Thanks for having me over again."  
"Thanks for having you over? I OPENED THE DOOR AND YOU WERE IN ALREADY HERE!" Vince shouted out after me.

"Yeah, this is my second home y'know." I laughed walking out.

...

I walked up closer to the pasta bar that was NOT drawn properly on the map. I got lost seven times before I finally figured it out.

I entered to have steam rise from all over with the whole place smelling delicious with cheese, garlic and spicy smells filling the room. The bell rang notifying my arrival.

"Welcome." Smiled a lady behind the counter. She had a beautiful face and her hair was very long and tied back in a ponytail before being wrapped with a white cloth.

"Hello," I greeted her familiar face.

"How can I help you?" She asked before bringing out a plate of heart shapes. "Would you like to try my new heart-shaped pasta, it's free."  
"Sure!" I exclaimed as it looked and smelled delicious and was free.

I grabbed a fork and stuck into the heart-shaped pasta and began chewing happily. The flavour tasted was something that died ages ago and their flesh was used to create this food. I immediately spat the foul taste out of my mouth.

"So? How was it?" She smiled.

"To be honest with ya, bloody awful." I regretted to say.

Her face crumbled. "What?"  
"It's just..."I began to explain before she ran in back crying. "Shit!" I muttered.

I turned ready to leave when I heard a, "Hey punk!"  
I turned to be attacked by what looked lik Mario. "Y-yes?"  
He grabbed my cuff with his fist and pushed me up against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?! Disrespecting elders! I should punch your face till you don't recognise it!" He spat. "Hey kid," He said calmly. "You look familiar." He looked at my face and studied it like Spinelli did as I was gaping thinking, _what the HELL just happened?_ as he held me up against the wall. "You wouldn't happen to be the friend of my daughter she invited over would ya?"  
I nodded.

...

"Dad!" Spinelli shouted at him. "You shouldn't be doing that to people anyway." She shook a wooden spoon at him before turning round and began stirring the saucepan.

"Yes Ash, sorry." Mr. Spinelli hung his head like a naughty child.

"Yes, we're terribly sorry...BJ?" Asked Mrs. Spinelli as she sat down at the table.

"TJ." I corrected.

"Oh, TJ, yes of course. Our manners must have shown us up."

I nodded. "It's 'kay."

Spinelli set a bowl of pasta in front of us. I was worried to start eating.

"It's okay," Spinelli whispered. "I made this, not mum."  
I had to chuckle as I began to eat.

It felt like a proper family. It's been ages since I had a proper family. How I missed the comfort at the table with a mother, a father and maybe even a big sister. I was content. Something I never felt since the end of elementary.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) xxx hopee to update soon. Please give me comments and help me improve my grammar XD


	2. Chapter 2: The Attempt to Kick

If anyone is wondering, my last profile was sexehbunneh and I wrote, 'Stay Awake'. It was my favourite work. I really wish for some reviews to help me improve and to let me know others are enjoying my story :( thank-you

* * *

"You're really gonna do it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I want to!" Spinelli, full of determination, confirmed.

I lay back on my seat trying to think things through.

Number 1. Spinelli is no longer Spinelli, but a shy timid girl who just needs some help to get her back to her old self

Number 2. She wants to restart the dance club because she never got to do clubs before due to some sort of illness

Number 3. The council won't agree to the club being restarted as there aren't enough students in it

"Hey guys!" Vince yelled walking up to us. "Hey Spin, long time, no see."  
"Hi Vince, it has been a while." Spinelli greeted.

"How are you going to get the club up and running, you only have one member!" I reminded her of our subject.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to restart the dance club and I have actually got two members!" She smiled, correcting me.

I looked at her confused. "Two? There's you...so who's the other?"

"You," She smiled.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Oh, snap!" Vince clapped his hands and flung his head back, cackling.

"If I join, Vince is joining too!" I insisted.

"W-What!" Vince stopped his witch laugh and look at me with big wide eyes.

"Oh really!" Spinelli, jumped up excitedly.

"N-No it's..." Vince began to decline the offer but when Spinelli looked at him with her big childish eyes, how could he say no to her? She was so cute and upsetting her could break your heart. I laughed and kicked my legs up, smiling at Vince like, _serves you right bro! _"Whatever." Vince finally mumbled before folding his arms and huffing like a five-year old child.

"Great!" Spinelli threw her arms in the air with joy. "Three members already!"

Vince sat down unhappily in our we group to discuss how to help Spinelli get more members so we can go off and dump her on her own with other members so she's not alone.

"What about if we get up banners and circle round, insisting to get the dance club back up?" Spinelli came up with crazy ideas.

"THAT WOULDN'T FREAKIN' WORK! You only do that for strikes!" I yelled in her face.

"Yelling like you just did then should help, right?"  
I began to punch my head with all the stupid ideas Spinelli was coming up with. I missed the old Spinelli. She wasn't dumb but wasn't geek smart either. I heard ruffling and I turned round to see Gus and other members of the student council putting a poster up to say when exams are on this year.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, startling the other two.

"That's what?" Vince asked.

"Posters! Advertise the school with posters of the dance club!"

"That's a great idea!" The other two agreed.

...

Spinelli, with her fantastic art skills, designed the posters herself on an A3 paper. While she did that, Vince and I sat down lazily with our feet up on the empty classroom that was the old dance room. I stared up at the ceiling, bored out of my mind, while Vince read a comic book.

"Finished!" Spinelli turned round showing us the poster.

The poster sat vertically and has a dark blue background with a spot light in the middle, showing off a silhouette of a ballerina, doing the arabesque pose. All around the dark blue was little shining stars. Everything looked great except on the right bottom corner of the page, was Jiminy Cricket from Disney's Pinocchio.

"Looks great, but what with Jiminy there?" I asked, pointing to the big eyed bug.

Spinelli looked down and looked up. "Don't you like it?"  
"It make's no sense Spinelli, what's he got to do with dancing?"  
"I like him! He's staying!" Spinelli insisted.

I knew there was no point in arguing with her, or more like, I couldn't be bothered to argue with her.

"Right," I sighed. "Let's get these copied and put round the school."

...

I gave a third of the copies to Spinelli, a third to Vince and I took the last third and began posting them around the school.

"Hey TJ," Greeted Ashley Q.

"Hi!" I smiled.

The Ashley's changed a lot in high school. They began fighting in first year over a boy. The fighting got so bad, Ashley T left and never came back. Ashley B went her own way, but I'm pretty sure she's somewhere in the school. As for Ashley Q and A, they stayed together, becoming sister like and being nicer to other people.

"What's that you got?" She asked, looking over my shoulder.

"A poster," I mumbled with a pin held in my mouth while I positioned the poster accurately. "How's it look?"  
"Awesome!" Ashley Q smiled before turning her head to side confused. "Why's Jiminy there?"  
"No idea, that's just how Spinelli designed it."  
There was an awkward interval. During that time, Ashley Q began thinking to herself about what I just said.

"Spinelli...wants to start-up a dance club?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Weird, I know."  
"Are you in it?"  
"Nah, are you kidding me! I would never dance to save my life."  
"Then..." Ashley Q stumbled. "Why are you doing this?"  
I thought for a moment. Why was I helping her out? "To be honest...I have no idea. I just feel like I have to do it, y'know?"  
Ashley Q nodded her head understanding. "That's great."  
"Just peachy." I sarcastically mocked how great it was. My attitude made Ashley Q laugh.

"Hey, Ashley Q!" Ashley A walked up to her. "Oh, hi TJ, I didn't see you there." Suddenly Ashley Q became a little red while Ashley A hid behind her and whispered in her ear. Ashley A then began to giggle, while Ashley Q looked to the ground, uncomfortably. "Well TJ, what you doing?"  
"Posters for Spinelli."  
Ashley A looked at Ashley Q confused.

"Spinelli wants to start-up the dance club again." Ashley Q explained.

"Oh really?" Smiled Ashley A. "Spinelli? Really?"  
"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes, finally pinning the last corner down. "There. Well, see you girls later, I got to put more of these up."  
"Bye TJ!" Ashley A waved.

_**(Behind TJ's back)**_

"Why did you do that!?" Ashley Q, agitated, asked.

"Hey! I didn't know he was over here okay? If I knew you were alone, I would have left you!" Ashley A explained herself out.

"Well, why didn't you?"  
"Cause would it not look suspicious if I just said, 'Hey, Ashley Q!' and walk away when I saw TJ?"  
Ashley Q took a moment to consider it and found Ashley A's actions were right. If she just walked away, it would look weird since the two are inseparable.

"Yes," She sighed.

"See? Look," Ashley A put her arm round her shoulder. "I'm not trying to ruin your life, I'm looking out for you, trust me."

_**(TJ's POV)**_

I walked into the new library to post posters up to find it empty and quiet.

_I could sleep her and no one will find me!_

I sat the posters down and rested my head on the table, making my arms a soft pillow. I began to doze off...**BANG!** I jumped up hearing a bang behind me.

"Ow!" I heard a moan.

I got up to investigate behind the very last book shelf, in the corner of the wall. Once there, I found a tall girl buried in books.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"F-Fine," She squeaked, unable to get up.

"Here." I held out my hand to her and she took it. I tightened my grip on her hand and yanked her out of the book mountain.

"I lost my glasses, can you help me find them?" She asked, getting on the floor trying to feel them.

I look down to see their beside my feet. "I got them here."  
She got up and reached out and I handed them over. Putting them on enlarged her eyes to an owl's size.

"Wow!" I gasped as they were so huge. She reminded me of _Bugsy_ from _Bedtime Stories_.

She brushed the dust off her knees and looked up at me.

She had no shoes on but she wore white knee socks, one smaller than the other, a long plaid skirt,- blue and white-, white shirt and grey sleeveless jumper over the top. Her hair was like red straw, which she kept up a little in pig tails and let the rest stay down. Her front teeth were large like a rabbits front teeth and her skin was sickly pale with freckles here and there. I knew her.

"Gretchen?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me, you?"  
"TJ!" I yelled as if she was stupid, though she was the smartest person ever.

On the first month of high school, I saw Gretchen around here and there. She then stopped attending classes and I never saw her again. I always thought she transferred to a private school.

"Oh, TJ, hi." Gretchen smiled.

"What are you-" I began to ask but she turned around and began picking up the books, completely ignoring me.

After the books was cleared, Gretchen picked up the one she originally intended to get and sat herself in the corner, beside her black shoes.

"Gretchen?" I called out her name, but she still ignored me. "Hello in there?" Still no reply. She stared at the library book. With a sudden gasp escaping me, Gretchen ripped a page out of the library book. "GRETCHEN!" I ran towards her and grabbed her hand that she pulled the page with. "What are you doing!?"

She stared at my blankly as if nothing was wrong. "Hello TJ, what do you want?"  
"YOU RIPPED A PAGE OUT OF THE SCHOOL LIBRARY BOOK!" I screamed with confusion at her.

She continued to ignore me. I sighed and walked out of the new library with the posters and began my mission to post them up again.

"Freak," I muttered between my teeth.

I continued walking, closing my eyes here and there through a mixture of boredom, being lazy and just plain tired. I suddenly felt a hard thud against my stomach. I looked down to see a tiny girl rubbing her head. She looked up at me with her blue eyes and smiled.

"TJ!" She laughed. "You wouldn't happen to know where this room is would you?"

It took my a moment to recognise the familiar first year who held up a piece of paper. Small, heart-shaped face, innocent blue eyes and shoulder brunette hair.

"Teresa." I smiled. "I never knew you started this year."  
"Uh...yeah, I started this year. Great to see you again. I'm a little lost though."  
"Don't worry," I smiled. "I'll show you round."

We began walking round, on the way, I put posters up. I asked Teresa to help me put them up as we went. I positioned it and she held the pins for me to just lift out of her hand and just pin to the wall.

"One more Teresa," I pinned the third corner down.

"Here!" She reached up the last pin. As she reached up, her panda jumper sleeve fell down showing off a bruise.  
"How'd that happen?" I asked, taking the pin from her hand.

"Oh," She quickly hid it with her jumper. "I was messing around with a friend."  
I nodded, not wanting to pry.

We finally got round to the room she wanted to go. It was Mr. Gunderson's room. I would have stayed longer but I heard Spinelli call round for me. I followed the sound of her voice and found her in front of a glass cabinet.

"Is that you?" She asked, pointing to a picture of a soccer photo.

My eyes widened in horror as I saw the picture. It was from first year when it happened. I was part of the high school soccer team before I had to quit.

"Yes..." I mumbled, knowing there was no point in lying to her. It was clear it was me. "So what?"  
"I never knew you made the team, how come you quit?" Spinelli asked.  
"I dunno," I lied. "I guess I didn't have any friends to play soccer with."  
"Then we'll play!" Spinelli insisted.

I looked at her as she smiled up at me. "What?"  
"Tomorrow, after school, you and I will play soccer."  
"No way!" I tried to hold my nerves.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll see you after school tomorrow on the field." Spinelli waved goodbye as the bell went.

...

That night, I walked into my house. I couldn't see anything, as it was dark, except the same old chair, where _he _sat watching, and the same old videos of us replaying over and over on TV. The sound of the laughter came from the videos but was hard to hear through all the fuzz, apart from that, there was no other sound. The room fill up with smoke, the smell of alcohol and a disgusting smell that came from _him_ as he never showered is days. I walked in, not saying a word, hoping I went unnoticed. But I didn't.

"TJ!" _He_ smiled, turning round on _his_ chair. "How was school?" I ignored _him_. _He _was nothing but a useless piece of garbage, not worth noticing. "TJ? Your father just asked you a question." He softly said. "Is there anything wrong son?"  
I smashed my fist into the rotten walls. "SHUT UP!" I yelled with fury. "JUST SHUT _YOUR_ MOUTH! YOU'RE _NOT MY FATHER_ AND I'M NOT _YOUR_ SON! NEVER SAY THAT! **EVER**!"

I tried running to the bedroom but hurt my leg in the process, stumbling and coping things off drawers like pictures and glass ornaments. Once in my room, I slammed the door and leaned on it, holding my right leg. My lip started trembling and my eyes stung as tears slowly leaked out and ran down my face.

...

I didn't bother going to school the next day. I just headed to Vince's apartment. I stared out at the window as the rain poured down. Vince didn't go to school either, only because it was raining. We just lazed about looking at porn magazines. They never turned me on but when I'm bored, I'd flick through anything to pass the time.

"This blondes hot!" Vince remarked. I shrugged not seeing anything special.

There was a sudden bangs on the door.  
"Shit!" Vince hissed through his teeth.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled the angry voice of Cheryl, the woman who looks after the apartments, collects rents, cleans, cooks and cares for the people renting. She was pretty much a second mother. "VINCE! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT SCHOOL!?"  
"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Vince yelled back.

The two had a mother and son relationship, if not, closer. She had caramel hair which she tied up and glowing green eyes, like her cat who she loved very much, named Drew. I found the name weird for a cat. Especially a ginger cat.

I looked out while Vince and Cheryl shouted at each other, both separated by a door. Spinelli said she'd wait for me in the field when school ends. School had ended now but surely she wouldn't be outside in the rain! Would she?  
Thinking about it made me uneasy. What happens if she's waiting in the pouring rain for me? Is she that stupid?  
After some thought, I decided to go and check if the idiot's in the rain, waiting for me at the field.

"See ya Vince," I said getting up, heading towards the door.

"TJ NO!" Vince yelped as I opened the door.

"Got you!" Cheryl laughed evilly, planning how to kill Vince for skipping school.

"Bye Vince! RIP!" I yelled speed walking out of the door.

All I heard from then on was Vince screaming and shouting help. I couldn't help but laugh.

...

I arrived at the school. I was soaking wet already it was that heavy. I made my way round to the field and searched to see if I could see her. I was right. Standing at the middle of the pitch with a soccer ball in her arms, was Spinelli.

"SPINELLI!" I yelled at her before walking towards. Startled, she turned round to look at me and smiled.

"You came, I was starting to think you forgot to come."  
I grabbed her shoulders and began to violently shake her. "What are you thinking? Are you THAT stupid? Why are you out here?"  
"I told you yesterday, I was gonna play soccer with you and I don't accept no." She set the ball down and kicked it with her toe. "Can we play now?"  
"Wrong!" I automatically yelled at her by accident.  
"What?"  
I sighed and walked towards her. "You're not to kick it with your toe but with the inside of your feet." I explained. Listening to what I had to say, Spinelli ran towards the ball, dribbling it between the insides of her feet. "Good!" I encouraged her.

"Here!" Spinelli passed the ball towards me. It didn't make it half way. I walked up towards the ball. "You're suppose to run TJ!" She laughed.

I sighed and took a few steps back and ran towards the ball. Just as I did, the pain bolted up my right leg just as I was about to kick the ball. I grabbed hold of my leg and tumbled over.

"TJ!" Spinelli screamed worriedly and ran towards me. "What's wrong?"  
I was able to get up. "My mum died in a car accident when she was out with dad. Dad blamed himself for her death and began drinking, smoking, gambling." I began to tell her the pain inside me to why I hated everything and everyone. "Becky got sick of working for money just to lose it by him so she left."  
"TJ..."Spinelli looked at me sympathetically.

"Last year, I told dad to get over mum and get to grips. Hearing the word 'mum' sent him into a fit of rage. We ended up having a fight. I...I hurt my leg. The doctors said I couldn't play soccer or even run again. That bastard...I hate him!" I cursed throw my teeth, trying to hold back the tears.

I missed Becky and Mum so much. I missed my old dad but now...I can't get neither the three back. My heart ached bringing up the past.

"TJ!" Spinelli close to tears, began to stumble backwards. "I forced you to play..."  
"It's okay. I should have said som-"  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Spinelli apologised before violently coughing.  
"Spinelli?"  
Suddenly, Spinelli fell to her knees before lying down.  
"SPINELLI!" I reached her and began to shake her. "WAKE UP!"  
But she didn't. What was going on?!

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Chapter 2 complete, YAY!


	3. Chapter 3: Once Again we Try

I probably should have said this earlier but I do not own the Recess characters or anything to do with Recess. My story was inspired by my favourite anime so if you have ever watch the anime, this may sound familiar. Though it's the same, I'm going to do some of the stories a little differently than the actual anime though it's going to be closely related to it. Saying that, I should say I don't own the story plot if you think about it.

Even so, I hope you can still enjoy this fanfiction. Writing this inspired story is helping me make up my own. Think of this as...a practice for the real thing. I hope you can continue reading and enjoy it, you'll enjoy it better if you never watched the anime :) scorpiogrl576 I understand what you're saying, I'll try to go slow in the next chapter (I already finished writing this chapter until I got your review). Don't worry about me running out of drama, there are LOTS more to come, this is only this is only the start of it.

* * *

It was a horrible night last night. After Spinelli collapsed unexpectedly, I carried her on my back to her mum and dad. They weren't exactly shocked, but still very worried. They didn't call doctor, the ambulance or take her to the hospital. Flo just thanked me while Bob carried her to the bedroom.

I didn't want to intrude so I went home after that. I decided to skip school the next day again. Instead of going to school, I went to see how Spinelli was, worried if she was okay or not.

The bell rung as I entered.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Smiled Flo as I walked in. "Oh, it's you TJ, shouldn't you be at school today?"  
"I decided to see Spinelli."  
Flo's smile didn't become as wide and she became a little serious. "You shouldn't sacrifice your education all for Spinelli, TJ!"  
"Even if Spinelli was at school, I wouldn't be going in."  
"I see...you skip a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, can I see Spinelli?" I asked, getting frustrated and desperate to see her.

"Yes, she's resting upstairs."  
I climbed the stairs out of the kitchen into a small livingroom that was connected to a hallway and their kitchen in their small flat upstairs. I she wasn't in the livingroom and I knew for a fact she wasn't in the kitchen. I walked into the hallway.

"Spinelli?" I called out, unaware of which way to go. Three doors down the hall. Two on the left, one on the right. One has to be her bedroom, the bathroom and the parents room.

"TJ?" I heard a weak little voice chirp from behind the closes door to me on the left.

I opened the door slowly, knocking first. "Spinelli?"  
"Hey TJ,"  
The room was dark but very clean for Spinelli. She lay with her head on two pillows, propping her up.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked, sitting on her desk chair and wheeled it to her bed.

"No different from what I usually feel." She joked before jumping up in pain as laughing hurt her chest.

"Easy!" I said, helping her back down. "What's wrong with ya? Huh? Should you not get a doctor or something?" I looked around, ready to get up and ask her parents when her weak petite hand took hold of my jacket.

"No TJ, it's okay, the doctors can't help me." I sat down, slowly, staring at her confused. She gave a sigh before explaining. "In elementary school, I became sick. Really sick. My parents called the doctors and even took me to hospital, but no one knew what was wrong with me. The medicines they prescribed to me, I was allergic too. I don't know what's wrong, I'm a freak of nature."  
"You're the freak of nature? Do you see the state of me?"  
Spinelli gave a little giggle. "We moved out and I was home schooed as I seemed to get worse and worse. One day when you'd probably be in middle school, I got better. I never went back just in case I got sick again, but I never did, so I asked to go back for high school."

I thought about what she said long and hard. It explains why she mysteriously disappeared. In elementary, Vince and I put on a bet to say why Spinelli never came in. Let's just say I win a comic book from Vince, he assumed she was abducted by aliens.

"As you can tell," She went on. "I've changed. Being away from people and the thought of death taking me around the age of ten scared me. I was isolated, lonely and cried a lot. When I met you the first time again on top of the hill, I shouted chocolate. I probably did look strange but I do it to help me with my confidence. I say my favourite food to give me a boost." There was a long and awkward silence as none of us knew what to say. How do I respond to this sickness? What do I say? Why is she the victim? Before I could panic myself to death, Spinelli changed the subject. "When I saw you again, I was...I couldn't believe it!"  
I smiled at her. "Me neither, I was so shocked. I was angry with you at first because you left us without a word."  
"I know...but...seeing you made me happy and I was able to do a little more than I expected I could. Thank you." I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"When I first met you, you angered me because you disappeared, as I said," I wiped the tears in my eyes as I've laughed again. "But then, you became annoying because you were Spinelli, but weren't Spinelli."  
Spinelli giggled too. "What about now?"  
I gave her a good long stare. "Hmm...I think...Spinelli's in there somewhere wanting to come out but you...you reject her, scared of what would happen!"  
Spinelli started to close her eyes. "Yeah," She said and then yawned before dropping off to sleep. I decided to let her sleep in peace. I leaned over and whispered softly in her ear. "Don't worry, I'll help you get out."

...

I strolled along right side of the street, walking towards Vince's apartment.

"TJ!" I heard a voice yelling my name. I turned on my heel to face a huge stomach. I looked up trying to find the top to see a very cheerful blonde boy, with bright blue eyes. "TJ!" He then began hugging me.

"Hey, HEY!" I yelled. "LET ME GO!" He set me down and I brushed myself down, disgusted that he'd dare touch me. "WHAT!" I barked.

"It's me, Mikey." The giant boy smiled.

"Mikey..." I started thinking of a Mikey. "Oh Mikey...that explains the hug..."  
"I saw the posters you guys put up round the school."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah, I was wanting to become a member, y'know?"  
I nodded, understanding the fact that Mikey LOVED to dance. Of course he wanted to join the dance club. "Sure, is it just you?"  
"No, my best friend Sarah would like to join too, is that okay?"  
"Sure! The more the merrier."  
"Great, here's my mobile number." Mikey reached me a crumpled sweetie wrapper with numbers in ink written on. We waved goodbye and parted.

...

I went to school the next day, just so the teachers don't go out to my father. I didn't expect Spinelli in today so I just lay my head on the table, waiting for something to happen.

"Morning TJ," I heard a cheerful voice say. I looked up and to my surprise, Spinelli was in. She smiled at me.

"SPINELLI! W-Why..."  
"I feel better, you not like me or something?" She joked.

"I...uh...jow you feelin'?"  
"I just said TJ, weren't you listening?"  
I shook my head trying to get my head round the fact Spinelli was in school. I felt myself going bright red now as everyone was staring at me as I accidentally shouted. "Um...uh...shall we take a walk round school before class starts?"

We started doing laps round the school, talking about the old times and how it was when I did the same thing three days ago, bump right into Teresa.

"Oh Teresa, sorry! I should really start looking out for you." I laughed. Teresa didn't smile. Her face had no emotion. "Teresa? Are you okay?"

Teresa said nothing.

"Teresa? It's me! Spinelli, is there something bothering you?" Spinelli offered to talk. Teresa simply gave her a dirty look and walked off. Spinelli and I watched as she walked away. "What was that?" Spinelli asked, shocked as much as I was by how strangely Teresa was acting.

"No idea!" I admitted.

...

The day seemed to fly in. Before we knew it, it was lunch time. It was around this time that Spinelli had to stay behind in class to catch up on the work she missed. It was just Vince and I.

As usual, we were lazily walking round the school, doing nothing interesting except for doing laps.

"So...what's it like with Spinelli back?" Vince asked out of the blue.

"What's that s'pose to mean?"

"I mean, ever since Spinelli finally showed up, you've been with her twenty-four, seven. Is there anything going on?"  
"It's just...I missed her so much during the years. I haven't seen her in ages." I said the truth. It wasn't a lie either before you think other wise. There is absolutely nothing between Spinelli and I, I told Vince this too.

"Okay, okay, I'll take your word for it."  
I gave him a suspicious look. "Well...who else's word are you going to get other than mine?"  
Vince stayed quiet. We took our walk outside behind the bike shed where no one goes or more like, no one's allowed to go. As soon as we went behind the bike shed, we saw a white chihuahua tied up. It looked at us with surprise with it's gigantic eyes which was placed on it's massive head, balanced on a stick body.

"What the hell?" Vince exclaimed before poking the little dog.

"Vince, that things alive, stop poking it!" I told him off. "Who do you think it belongs to?"  
Vince shrugged and then started petting it. "I think it likes me." Vince began to chuckle before the dog sunk it's little gnashers into his skin, piercing holes were blood came shooting out. Vince let out a howl himself.

I laughed, sitting down and petted it. "Haha! Likes you my ass!"  
We stayed behind the bike shed and petted the little dog, thinking no one would catch us.

"HEY!" we heard a girlish scream. We froze, hoping it wasn't a teacher. We slowly stood up and together and slowly turned three hundred and sixty degrees to face the rage of the unknown person. To our surprise, it was Ashley A with a tray full of food. "What are you guys doing to little Fifi?"  
"FIFI!" Vince and I exclaimed in shock it was her dog, although, thinking about it clearly, it made a lot of sense.

Ashley A set down her tray of food and began to pick out some to feed to Fifi. "Who's mummy's precious?" She asked in her baby voice. The dog barked in delight before snatching the food off her.

"Oh, Ashley A," Vince began to tease. "You aren't allowed dogs in school."  
"Shut it Vince, I've got dirt on you too." With a cunning smirk, she left it at that.

"Oh shucks Ashley A, you make me feel so loved." With another glare, the two stayed quiet.

"C'mon," I motioned my head to Vince to go. As we turned to go, Ashley A stopped us.

"Wait!" She called. "Please don't tell anyone about Fifi!"  
"What's in return?" Vince asked.

Ashley A got up, swinging her hair around and tried to show off as much cleavage as possible. "A lap dance and maybe me more from moi."  
"Oohh." Vince played along. "Swing by any time around my apartment, I could do with someone like you."  
Ashley A then swung her hips at him before heading to me. She wore a tight black crop top with pink mini skirt. Ashley Q usually wore the same except blue skirt with a tight top, not crop. "How 'bout you handsome?" She asked me, wrapping her arms round my neck. "Wanna have me for a night?"

I pushed her off not interested. "Not for me, love." I said it straight. "But, I promise I won't tell on you about Fifi."  
"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Ashley A then began to swivel her hips as she bent over to pet Fifi.

I just shook my head and walked off.

...

"Really?" Spinelli asked, as I told her the Ashley A event. "She brings a dog to school?"  
"Is that all you picked up?" I asked confused.

"No it's not, but she's always like that so it's no surprise." I nodded as it was a reasonable excuse why not to be shocked about her slutty ways. "We should stay behind school today and start getting ready for the dance club tomorrow."  
I nodded, it would get me some time away from my house. We entered the old library, the one Gretchen wasn't in and sat down, hoping we were alone. Unfortunately, we weren't.

"Da hell!" Ashley B yelled as we entered together. "What are you guys doin' here?"  
"Right back at ya!" I said to her.

She smirked and rolled her eyes.  
Spinelli and I sat far away from Ashley B, not wanting to talk to ANOTHER Ashley...except Spinelli, of course.

"So, how should we begin?" Spinelli asked.

"You're gonna have to introduce yourself and what you do and stuff, ya know?"  
Spinelli shook her head. "Why me?!"  
I gave her a look of stupidity. "'Cause how 'bout it's YOUR idea?" Spinelli's lip started to quiver as she imagined all eyes on her. I gave a sigh. "We need to work on your confidence."  
"Negative." Spinelli responded immediately.

"Why not?"  
"Impossible!"  
I gave another loud sigh. Even you know she has changed, Spinelli was still stubborn and when she said no, she means NO!

"Em..." Ashley B appeared. "I couldn't help over hearing but...I think I know a way..."

We strapped Spinelli to a pair of boxing gloves and got her to start hitting a punching bag.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"This old library is another word for old junk no one uses. I'm in charge of sorting it all out."  
I nodded and we continued to watch Spinelli hit the punch bag. This could help boost her self-confidence and maybe even self-esteem.

"Ice-cream!" Spinelli yelled before firing a good hard punch into the bag.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Thank-you for the people following me and putting this story as their favourite and for the review. Please may I get more reviews to improve my writing skills for I know it's not perfect and with your help, I can try to make it perfect. Thank-you.


	4. Chapter 4: To Worry about a Freind

Okay, I'm off school for the Easter holidays #whoopwhoop. Okay, now this is the first chapter of where the drama kicks in. Hope you all enjoy xxx

* * *

So far, in the dance club, we had Spinelli, Vince, Mikey, Sarah and me. It was enough to help the club get up and running, but we felt that we needed much more than five members. Not knowing what to do, Spinelli and I came up with the idea to ask other friends. Right now, I was hunting down some people I knew.

"Hey!" I yelled, waving at the bottom of the corridor to the girl at the top. "Teresa!" She turned to look who was shouting but then ran off. "Hey, WAIT!"  
I sprinted to try to keep up with her. Why was she running? What's wrong? Teresa turned a left on the next corner and then a right. I continued to follow her. I pumped my arms harder, faster. I forgot about my sore leg. Because of this fact, a shock of pain bolted up my leg before crippling me. The agony was unbearable, causing me to collapse.

"TERESA!" I screamed in pain. Teresa stopped and looked back at me in shock and was about to run off again. Though, I could see her battling to go back and help me. After a step away from me, she stopped, turned on heels and walked slowly back towards me.

"Here," She reached out her hand to me. Her hair was down, covering the left side of her face. She wore baggy light blue jumper with a picture of _Miku_ plastered over it and baggy jeans.

"Thanks," I grabbed hold of her hand and she pulled me up. "Why are you running away from me?"  
Teresa started to walk away but I grabbed her arm shouting, "WAIT!"  
Grabbing her arm made Teresa cringe in pain. I knew something wasn't right. I remember the bruise she had on her arm last time she smiled at me. Quickly, before she could shake free, I pulled her sleeve up her arm.

My mouth widened as I saw the horror. "Teresa!" I gasped. Her pale white arm was no longer pale and white. All the way up it was black, blue, purple and red with cuts, scrapes and scars here and there. "Did you do this?"  
She yanked her arm out of my grasp. "Go away!" She yelled and turned round. I quickly grabbed the other arm and did the same thing. They were the same.

"Hey!" Teresa hissed, pulling away. Before she could get away, I got up and flicked her hair up that was covering her face. The sight shocked me more. I let go, mouth wide open while she made a run for it. Her left eye was black. It was covered with bronze dust and liquid, most likely make-up. But even that couldn't cover it up the awful secret.

I did more rounds trying to find friends to ask to join the club when I bumped into Vince who was suppose to be doing his rounds.

"Why are you not going round asking people to join the dance club?" I faced him. With a lazy shrug, Vince didn't answer and walked past me. "Hang on!" I grabbed hold of his shoulder. "What's up?"  
"Three reasons TJ!" Vince slapped my arm away, whirling round to face me. "One: I have no friends to ask, two: I don't want to join the dance club and three: I feel like my best friend is ditching the friend that stuck by him since kindergarten for a chick that ditched you at the end of elementary!"  
I sighed. "Vince, one: I'm your friend, two: Spinelli's family own a pasta shop and if you join, you can get free pasta and three: no way in hell will I ever forget about you, bro. You're my pal and I come and visit you every night don't I? I just pity Spinelli, so much shit has happened and...she doesn't deserve any more!"  
Guilt was all over Vince's face. His eyes turned to the right as he thought things through in that head of his. "I guess I can join..."  
"There ya go!" I laughed, throwing my arm around his neck and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Vince laughed pulling out of my grip. We then both laughed before walking along. "I still expect free pasta, y'know."  
I laughed. Poor guy will die tasting that stuff.

...

**(Not TJ's POV)**

Spinelli walked round the school looking for a familiar face. Even if she did see someone she knew, she'd still be uncomfortable and nervous. She began taking baby steps feeling glares were pointing at her. Pulling her hood up from her red hoodie, she hugged herself walking head down low.

"Hey Spinelli!" Spinelli shot her head up to see Ashley A and Q approach her. "Jez, you look so pitiful." Ashley A mocked.

"Y-yeah, just...a little nervous."  
"Fuck! Home schooling has to be awful if it turns you like this." Ashley A cursed.

"Ashley!" Yelled Ashley Q. "Well, where's TJ? Aren't you two like an item now?"  
"N-no! Of course not, don't be silly. We split up to ask friends..." Spinelli hesitated realizing what she was saying.

Ashley A and Q looked at each other before staring back at her, confused. "Ask friends...?"  
Spinelli held her face going pink.

"Spinelli, that it good. Jez doll! Are you right in that head of yours?" Ashley A slapped Spinelli back.

As soon as her hand touch her back, Spinelli shouted it all out in one breath. "Can you please join the dance club?!"  
Ashley A and Q looked at each other.

"Mm...we need to think about it, y'know?" Ashley A explained.

"Well...is there a meeting? Like an introduction we could go to? Then we can tell you our answer then and there!" Ashley Q came up with a solution.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Thanks so much." Spinelli smiled before walking off and waving.

**(TJ's POV)**

I made my way towards the new library. On my way, I happened to bump into Gus.

"Gus!" I yelled, catching his attention. "I need to talk to you!"  
Bus stopped and turned round. "What TJ!?" He snapped.

"Spinelli's back at school."  
Gus pushed his glasses up. "I am aware of that. I am the class representative."  
"Well...she's never been in a club before and she'd really like to run up the dance club."  
"I wasn't informed. Do you have members?"  
"That's the thing," I paused taking a breath. "We've got Mikey, Sarah, Spinelli, Vince and I in it so far. I feel like we should get more people to join. I was...kinda hoping you'd a agree."  
Gus turned away from me. He just stood there, perfectly straight. I heard him sniff and sigh.

"Mikey, Spinelli, Vince, you...sounds like old times but without Gretchen and you're asking me?"  
I took a long sigh. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, what do you say?"  
I heard him sigh again but then shake his head. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to be in charge of the school council, y'know? So my hands are busy now. I'm sorry."  
With that, Gus walked off leaving me in the corridor.

I felt like a failure. Here I am trying to help Spinelli, but I couldn't. I was getting many people to join the dance club. Trying to help Spinelli, I was losing Vince as a friend. Teresa, no idea what's going on with her. Was she being abused? Was she doing this to herself? Family, friend or boyfriend problems? Bullied? I didn't know this answer.

I feel like everyone is putting all their problems on me and it's just too much to hold so I'm falling instead.

Looking round where I was, I realized the reason I was here, Gretchen. She'd have to say yes! Looking at the clock on the wall in the corridor I only had ten minutes before class started.

"Gretchen?" I yelled, running into the new library. I ran to the corner she usually made herself comfortable in. "Gretchen!" I yelled at her. No answer. "Gretchen, I need to ask you something, can you pretty please join the dance club!?" I rushed, trying to get it all in time before class starts. Still no answer. "Gretchen! Gretchen! Gretchen!" I continued to shout over and over again. I felt my blood boil. My fists clenched and my jaw tightened.  
_Is the bitch ignoring me on purpose!?_

I felt like screaming and shouting at her. For the first time in my life, I had the feeling to hit a girl. Just as I was about to shout her name again, the bell rang for class.

"Fuck!" I cursed between my teeth. "Fuck this, FUCK YOU!" I stormed off.

...

The ending of school came. I felt run down, tired and stressed. Why was I doing this in the first place? Was there a reason or do I want there to join the dance club? Or was it I was helping a friend? Maybe I pitied Spinelli? I don't know the answer.

Thinking about the devil, Spinelli walked up to me as I packed up for home.

"How was your day go?" She chirped.

"Don't ask. Let's just say I didn't have luck on my side. You?"  
Spinelli shrugged and pulled a face. "Well, Ashley A and Q said they'd think about it and if we were having a meeting for people who take interest in joining, they'd come and give us a straight answer."  
"Well, that's something." I flopped over my desk. I looked straight up at Spinelli's hopeful eyes. She gave a giggle staring down at me. My eyes then drifted to the door where I saw Teresa walk past.

As an automatic reaction, I stood up.

"TJ?" Spinelli questioned.

"Wait here." I ordered her, speed walking after Teresa.

"Teresa!" I yelled, as I caught up to her.

She turned and gave a death glare. "What!?" She snapped.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, it really wasn't my business."  
"No!" She agreed. "It wasn't!"  
"So, I was wondering if you'd like to join the dance club? We're planning to start it up again. Interested?"  
Teresa opened her mouth, ready to reply when;

"Teresa!" Came from the end of the corridor. We turned our heads to the husky voice to see Mr. Gunderson shouting at the bottom. "It's time."  
"Coming!" She yelled, enthusiastically. She looked up at me with a scared, worried and almost tearful face. Before I could ask what's wrong, she ran towards him. The two then disappeared.

"TJ!" I heard my voice being called the other way. I turned and Spinelli ran towards me. I turned my head away back to where Teresa and the history teacher disappeared off to. "What's wrong?"  
"Teresa went with Mr. Gunderson somewhere."  
"Oh, did you not know?" I looked at her, puzzled. Clearly I had no idea what was going on. "Teresa's dad died with cancer and her mum started going out with Mr. Gunderson. I know because her mum visited the pasta shop daily."

"What? Really?" I looked back at the empty corridor.

"Let's go home now. Don't want to get locked in the school over night now do we?" She joked.

"Yeah..." I walked away with Spinelli from the corridor, but I couldn't help look at spot she was, feeling insecure and getting an awful feeling that there was something up.

...

**(Not TJ's POV)**

Teresa stood at the door of the history room while Mr. Gunderson was in front off her, back towards her.

"Did you say anything?" He mumbled.

"N-No! Never!" Teresa squeaked. He gave a cunning smile. "Em...could...we go home now?"  
He twirled round, arm out and smacked her across the face so hard she tumbled over.

"Bad Teresa! Look what you made me do!" He yelled at her as Teresa cradled her red face. He put his finger under her chin and tilted it up so her piercing blue eyes were staring into his hazel. "You shouldn't say such things that upset me!"  
"I'm sorry," Teresa tearfully cried.

"No, no!" Mr. Gunderson hugged her. "Don't cry, spoil that pretty face of yours." He then got up and laughed making his way to the desk were he sat on top. "Now, you know what I like, how 'bout you make me happy?"  
Teresa hesitated before picking herself of the ground. When she was up straight, she began slid the _Miku _jumper off over her head. Mr. Gunderson, intrigued, bent over the desk getting interested. Teresa then tugged off her denim jeans and slid off her sandals till all she wore was a frilly blue bra and matching knickers.

"There's a good girl," Mr. Gunderson encouraged. "You missed some clothing."  
Teresa, feeling embarrassed and scared, hugged herself first before reaching her arms behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra. She then slowly took it off and dropped it. With a deep breath, she held the sides of her knickers and bent down, pulling them down. Once her feet were over, she stood up and dropped them.

"Nice, very nice." Mr. Gunderson smiled. With his finger, he indicated for her to come closer.

Taking baby steps at a time, Teresa moved towards him. Her body, not just her arms and face, but from her head to toe she was covered with bruises, cuts, scrapes and love bites.

Standing in front of her, Mr. Gunderson hugged her, pushing her closer and began to kiss her breasts and then began licking her nipples. While he did this, with his right hand, he began to finger Teresa and with the other, unzip his zipper. Once it was down, he lifted her and got off the desk, laying her down on it instead. Pulling it out, he got up on top of her, and while thrusting into her, he began to bite and suck on her neck.

While he was taking interested in other matters, he wasn't able to catch Teresa's facial expression. Full of terror, she looked straight up at the ceiling, tears escaping her eyes and slowly running down her cheek as Mr. Gunderson continued to abuse her.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Sorry if that last wee part was too much for you, if there's any complaints I can calm it down in later chapters. Please review on how to improve my writing and also if you want me to not go into detail on rape scenes. Thank-you!


	5. Chapter 5: The Terrifying Scenery

Okay guys, fifth chapter here, YAY! For now on, if a rape scene is coming up, I'll give a warning just incase you want to skip it. Lucy, well done! It's totally inspired by Clannad, but the people who haven't seen or heard of it, I don't want you to watch it yet! I don't want you to spoil the magical ending. I don't own Recess and 95% of the story line as most of it is inspired by Clannad/After Story. The other 5% is my own thoughts and made up story. I hope you can all enjoy story now XD

* * *

I was going to talk to Teresa the next day, but she never showed up. I waited the next day, she still never showed up. Weeks passed and still Teresa never came into school. In the pit of my stomach I had a feeling something was wrong: something wasn't right. I knew I had to do something. But what? I couldn't put my finger on it.

"TJ, TJ? TJ!" Spinelli screamed in my face as I came back from my own little world.

"Huh?"

"It's home time, we got to go now." Spinelli looked at me worriedly but didn't say a word with so many people in the room. People who could eavesdrop on private conversations.

Once out of the school and into the less busy street, she popped the question.

"TJ? Is something wrong?" I didn't answer her at first. I didn't know how to explain what was wrong. "TJ!?"  
"Look," I finally answered. "You said Teresa's mum comes into the pasta shop daily right?"  
"Yeah, but she's on a business trip now. She's been gone for weeks. Why?"

I stopped. Something was definitely wrong. "You mean, Teresa didn't go with her?"  
Spinelli stopped a few steps forward that me and turn round. "Of course not, it's a business trip."

"Th-Then who's looking after Teresa?" I asked in blind panic.

"Mr. Gunderson, the boyfriend."

"Do you know where Teresa lives?" I asked is a rush. I then walked towards her and grabbed hold of her shoulders and began to shake her.

"TJ, you're scaring me!" Spinelli squeaked.

"Please Spinelli, this is important!"

"Yes, want me to show you the way?"  
"YES!" I yelled.

We would have run to the house but my leg wasn't in good shape to run, so we just walked. I explained to her how I've had awful feelings and how Teresa has bruises and hickeys. We took the road to the left, away from the road to the main town where Spinelli lived. We walked to a small neighbourhood. It was quiet and empty, like a ghost town, which made me more uncomfortable.

"Number 24!" Spinelli smiled, standing next to the house. On the outside, the house was a bright yellow colour with a red door and white window frames. The garden was fairly clean, no grass, but stones and pebbles instead and a bench in front of the window. From what I saw on the inside of the big bottom window, there was cream curtains, a nice wooden floor with a matching cream carpet and sofa. The walls were a flush beach colour and on the fire-place, was little porcelain dolls and above the fireplace was a wide mirror. In between the corner to the right of the window, was a huge TV.

"It's very nice." Spinelli observed.

"Yeah...it is." I Was shocked to say and agree. I looked at the top window where the curtains were drawn with a gap in between but the curtain holder was half hanging off and from what I saw, it was dark. "Lets go!" I rushed to the house.

I would have kicked the door open but my legs again were useless. "Spinelli?" I indicated to the door.

"What? No TJ, you know I can't do it."  
"Spinelli," I held her and looked straight into her eyes. "I know you can do it, I believe in you, those times you practiced in the old library with Ashley B and I and the punch bag, remember? You can do this!"

Spinelli unsure gave a nod. Breathing in through her nose and out with her mouth, she positioned herself. With another breath in and out, she turned and gave the hardest kick I've seen her do since Elementary. The door flew open and smashed the wall.

"I...I did it!" Spinelli exclaimed in shock.

"Well done, Spinelli. "I congratulated putting my hand on her shoulder. "I knew you could do it."  
I moved around her and didn't look anywhere else except the stairs and headed that way. Up the stairs I went. I made sure Spinelli was close behind me.

As I reached the top, I looked down the darkened hall way. There was a window at the end of the dark hallway. The curtain railing had dropped and ripped. From the looks of things, a struggle had happened. There was three doors in the hallway. The one closes to us was a bathroom, the next, a damp cold room. I turned on the light that flickered on and off to show a baby blue bedroom.

"Wow," Spinelli entered, fascinated. "This room is so adorable!" She bent down on her knees and began to wind-up a jewellery box before opening it up. The outside was light blue with seashells and pearls decorated all over. In the inside rose a little mermaid twirling round, playing an enchanting melody. "Oh, listen. Isn't it magical?"  
"Hm," I hummed with concerned looking round to the door.

"Do you think this is Teresa's room?"  
"Yes, I do." I confirmed her thoughts.

"Then...where is she?"  
"My thoughts exactly."  
I turned round and bent down with Spinelli to look at the jewellery box. On the inside was a photo of a small girl with a blue dress in the arms of a tall man in a white navy uniform.  
"Teresa and her father!" Spinelli gasped.

I dug through the jewellery box until I reached a cut out newspaper. I read aloud, "Died a hero in sunken ship."  
"Her father! Poor Teresa!" Spinelli close to tears, held her hand to her mouth.

We watched as the little mermaid continued to twirl round before slowly stopping. At that point, the melody she played also stopped. BANG!  
Spinelli let out a little scream.

"SSHHH!" I violently hushed, wrapping my hand round her mouth. We hid under the bed.

Hearing it quiet again, I released my hand away from Spinelli.

"W-What was that? Did someone walk in?"  
"No," I was sure of this. "The bang didn't come downstairs but upstairs. We've already checked the bathroom and we're in here..."  
"The other room!"  
I held Spinelli's hand firmly and put the hand behind my back, making sure she was behind me. We then slowly approached the last room. I opened it slightly and peaked in.

Inside, I saw the edge of the double bed. The pattern was a seaweed green with red splashes on it. I don't think the red was part of the design. The floor, that I could see, had clothes covering it. Male and female. The female clothes looked too small for Teresa's mother to fit in. At the edge of the bed was a bedside table. I could see the top of someone's head. They had light brown hair. Suddenly, causing me to jump, a pale, skinny and bruised arm appeared, clutching the side of the bed. I heard a little whimper.

"Teresa!" I gasped and burst into the bedroom. Upon entering and dragging Spinelli with me, I looked at Teresa.

Teresa was starch naked and lying in a pool of her own blood that came from her nose. She looked up at me in shock and embarrassment.

"T-Teresa?" I gasped.

"T-TJ!" She yelled.

Spinelli, who hid behind me, peaked out and gasped.

"TJ, don't look!" She yelled, running in front of me. I realized that Teresa WAS naked. I looked at her again and she slowly pulled herself up, face full of shame. I quickly turned on my heel.

"Spinelli,"

"Yes?"  
"Do you have room in your house?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Help Teresa, I'll get her stuff."

...

We walked out of the house. I had packed Teresa's clothes and belongings I thought she'd find important like her jewellery box. Spinelli can help her get cleaned up and get dressed. I held Teresa up and she held tightly on to me as she walked. I would have carried her but that would cause concern from the towns people. Spinelli carried her things.

We arrived to Spinelli's house and explained how Teresa's mother was out on a trip and needed someone to look after her. Right away, Flo took her in and babied her. In return for her stay, Teresa helped out by making better pasta than Flo could ever make. I visited frequently. Teresa was settling into the family rightly and clung tight to Flo.  
"So, Teresa, do you like it here?" I asked.

Teresa smiled. "Yes! Of course! I love it! I love it, I love it, I love it!" She exclaimed.

"And your mother?" I looked down not wanting to see her face.

"M...Mum? I don't know." She admitted and turned away from what I asked. "I forgot about her. She was never really there for me was she?"  
"Do you love her?"  
"I...I do but...I guess it's matter of can she look after me or not, right? And though I want her, I'm afraid it will go back to normal..."

"Teresa, can I asked you a question?"  
She looked at me wondering. "What?"  
"What is happening? I found you beaten and naked in your mother's bedroom yet I'm still confused with what's going on!"  
Teresa sighed and sat down in front of me. Over hearing us, Spinelli walked in and sat beside me.  
"I'm the same." She said, wanting to know more.

"Okay," Teresa gave in. "My dad drowned in the navy. It upset us all. Mum wanted to move on as 'Life Goes On'. She met Jason one day. She was late for her business job and he was late as a history teacher. They both knocked coffee each other. After that, they began seeing each other often before finally going out and eventually moving in. I liked him, I liked him a lot. He made my mother happy again, I was so happy."  
"You _liked _him? As in..." I stumbled.

"Oh, no! Not in that way. But...when he saw me over and over, he started to like me in that way. Once, when mum was out, I took a shower and he walked in on me. At first I was angry and embarrassed, but then I was scared. He didn't leave and he actually pulled me out of the shower and threatened me. He took me into the bedroom and...well...you know."  
"Teresa!" Spinelli shouted in shock.

"Why didn't you get help?"  
"I...I couldn't! He threatened to hurt mother. I tell him that I don't want to and then her begins to hurt me..." Teresa began crying at this point. "He even does it more cause I'm at his high school. I always skip history as that's what he teaches. I've always loved history but...never ever had a class in it. I miss it so much but he's there!"  
We stayed quiet for a few minutes as Teresa continued to sob.

"Then let's have a history class." The three of us looked at the door to see Flo entering in who over heard everything.

"W-what?" Teresa questioned.

...

"Why are we here again?" Ashley A asked. "I really want to paint my nails tonight."  
"So TJ, you didn't explain." Ashley Q smiled.

I sighed. "I asked you all to stay behind after school because we're going to take a history class together."  
"WHAT!" Vince and Ashley A screamed. "WHY?"  
"Oh, cool. Can I sit next to you?" Ashley Q asked.

"Sorry, Teresa and Spinelli have the two sides of me." I laughed.

Ashley Q looked down at the ground glum. "Fine, I'll still come."  
"Great!" I smiled. "Vince? Ashley A?"  
"I hate history!" Vince moaned.

"I hate Mr. Gunderson!" Ashley A whined.

"Mr. Gunderson is NOT taking us, another teacher is."  
"Oh?" Vince became curious.  
"Yes Vince, she's a girl and really, really fit!"  
After that, Vince agreed to immediately.

"I'm still not convinced." Ashley A folded her arms.

"Oh Ashley A!" Ashley Q went up to her. "Can you not do it for me?"  
Ashley A sighed and turned to me. "Okay jackass, I'll do this for you! But remember, this will not go unrewarded."

I nodded. "I can deal with that."

...

Starting from left to right, Vince, Spinelli, me, Teresa, Ashley Q and Ashley A sat across the room, front row. When we all sat down, Flo came in. We did this in the old dance club room as it was never used.

"Afternoon class," Greeted Flo. "I am Mrs. Spinelli. I will call your name on the register, you'll say present. Okay? Ashley Armbruster?"  
"Here!"  
"Theodore Detweiler?"  
"Here!"  
"Teresa LaMaize?"  
"Here!"  
"Vince LaSalle?"  
"Yup!"  
"Ashley Quinlan?"  
"Here!"  
"And...Ashley Spinelli?"  
"Here!"  
With everyone's name called out, Flo began the lesson.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Thanks for the comments. carleylovesbluecola you see, TJ doesn't have a stepfather. I made it that TJ's mum and dad went out for a drive one night and got into an accident where his mum died. The dad became full of guilt and grief that he stopped working and began to waste money on smoking, drinking and gambling. Becky, the older sister began to work for money to keep the three. But the dad kept wasting the money so she got sick and tired of what he was doing with her money so she walked out on them. TJ then got into a fight with his dad where his leg go injured. That's why he hates his dad (y).


	6. Chapter 6: Mother and Daughter

Okay guys, 6th chapter wohoo! haha! I know not many people out there is reading this story but who cares, right? I enjoy writing and writing this gives me something to enjoy while I think of what next to write about. This chapter is short than the others but I still hope you guys enjoy. xxx

**So, I don't own recess or 95% of the storyline but I do own the other 5% of the story line.**

* * *

"No TJ, if you ask me, you were the one who liked kissing me." Spinelli laughed while we went shopping for her dad, mum and Teresa who were cooking.

"No way, I hated it." I said relaxed, talking about the good old-time were Spinelli kicked ass instead of getting her ass kicked. "It was just a dare and I didn't want it any more than you did."  
"Thanks a lot Teej," She laughed throwing me a packet of crisps. "What do you want, as a treat, I mean?"  
"Are you really asking?"

"No way! What gave you that idea?"  
After joking around and buying a few treats we decided to sit on a bench outside.

"This whomps!" I moaned, saying the word for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah, yeah. Get over it."

I've started to see a change in Spinelli lately. She wasn't so innocent acting. She was still shy and refused to hurt people but we're getting there. I laughed remembering the time she had a crush on the guy with a baby tooth. "Remember your first crush with the baby tooth, I can't remember his name."  
"Oh him! Let me think..." We stopped talking and tried to remember his name. It was really hard to remember names but know their faces. "TJ!" I jumped at the sound of Spinelli's high-pitched and shocked voice. "Look!" She pointed. Following her finger to what she pointed at, I saw a woman. She was small but not tiny, her skin was snow pale and clear with light brunette hair that was short. Beside her, was Mr. Gunderson. "That's Teresa's parents!"

Spinelli and I got up and speed walked towards the two. I clenched my fists in case Mr. Gunderson tried to pull something funny. I felt very protective of Spinelli now.

"Hey!" I yelled rudely at the couple. I felt the urge to punch my history teacher and then slap Teresa's mother for putting her through this. "You're Teresa's mum, aren't you?"  
"Yes! Have you seen Teresa! Is she okay? Oh dear lord, please may she be okay?!" Her mother close to tears begged god.

"She is now." Spinelli mumbled.

"What you mean _now_?"  
I looked up at Mr. Gunderson as his cold beady eyes stared at Spinelli, as if he was stripping her on the spot. I put my arm in front of Spinelli for her own sake.

"How 'bout we get some coffee and talk this over." I suggested.

"That sounds fine. Is that okay, Jason?" She turned to Jason.

"I'm afraid I have to go. Can we..."  
"That's okay. We'll have it without you!" I grinned at him while he screwed his eyes at me, focusing on only me. Probably slicing and dicing me in his mind now.

...

"So," Began Teresa's mother, Helen. It was warm so we sat on the outside tables from the coffee-house. The tables were white and ready for summer as it was only spring. "How is my baby?"  
"Helen," I informally addressed her. "Teresa is staying with the Spinelli's for now."  
"Oh so she's safe!" She placed her hand on her heart and took a long sigh of relief before staring back at me puzzled. "Why is she staring with you, Ashley?"  
"Jason treats Teresa like an animal! He uses and abuses her and you need to get rid of him right away!" Spinelli headed straight to the point.

"How absurd!" Helen stood up, peering down at us as naughty children. "How DARE you say that about Jason! He'd do nothing to harm Teresa! If she wants to be selfish and spoiled and be well-kept with all her lies well so be it!"  
She then stormed off.

I looked at Spinelli in utter shock and she did the same to me. She was so madly in love with Jason, she wasn't able to see how he was hurting her daughter physically and mentally.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed.

...

Spinelli and I arrived at hers to see Teresa had company over.

"Gus?" I gasped.

The two jumped at the sound of my voice and turned towards us.

"Oh, hey TJ!" Gus smiled and waved.

"Where have you to been?" Teresa crossly asked. "Did you get the ingredients I need to make this pasta dish? Do you want to eat Flo's food tonight?"  
I rubbed my hand on the back of my head. "Of course not...why's Gus here?"  
Teresa put her hands on her hips. "Am I not allowed company?"  
"As a matter of fact TJ, we had Sadie, Robert, Kirsty and Kirsten, Will and Marco, Stoner and Cara over. I'm just what's left."  
"Wow Teresa, you've made a lot of friends now at school." Spinelli commented before sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Yeah! It's like ever since you got me away from Jason, I've been a lot happier and a lot sociable so I've made more friends than I usually would."  
I smiled. I'm so happy Teresa is finally having the time of her life...so far.

"So Teresa, what should we do tomorrow at school?" Gus asked.

"Hhmm...I don't know. I guess sitting on the grass outside. Under the big tree!" Teresa became excited. "We could have lunch there! I can make a packed lunch for the two of us!"  
"Sounds awesome. It's getting late, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Gus waved walking out.

"Bye Gus!" Teresa yelled behind, waving like mad. I looked up at her with a cheeky grin spread from one ear to the next. "What?"

"You like Gus?"

Immediately, Teresa turned bright red. "N-No! Of course not! Why would I?"  
"You're very red."  
"I-I am not!"  
"Face it, you want him!"  
"No I-"  
"You want to kiss him."  
"I'll do no such thing."  
"You want him to fuck you hard." I laughed,

"No, No, NO!" Teresa violently shook her head while she became red as a tomato. "Never will I want that!"  
"Liar, liar, liar!" I pointed at her laughing and Spinelli joined in seeing how funny it was.

...

The next day at school, it dragged. I was very boring and Vince didn't bother showing up. I should have done the same but lately, I find myself wanting to come to school everyday. I was enjoying it more. I actually liked coming into school. Obviously classes were shit and the pupils were worse and the teacher...god! DON'T get me started on them but...since Spinelli came to this school, it's never dull. I've got on with Teresa now and it mustn't be a coincidence that I met Gretchen again...or Ashley B and that I've talked to Mikey. Everything seemed...to be getting better.

"Hey! Idiot!" Ashley A yelled at me. "What you staring at!?"  
"Your busts." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh really," She didn't take the hint. "Well, are they for your liking?" She asked, holding them in her hands and groping them.

"Are they fake?"  
"Hey! You cheeky bastard! They are so not! I can prove it by letting you have a squeeze."  
"Nah!" I brushed off, kicking my feet up on the desk. "I'm scared one will come off."  
"HEY! Ggrrr!"  
"What about mine TJ?" Ashley Q asked, doing the same to hers.  
"Nah, not big enough." I began teasing the girls.

"WHAT! You don't think these bad boys were big enough!"  
At that point, I let the two girls to sulk over themselves.

"TJ!" Spinelli yelled. "You sick bastard!" Spinelli slammed her hand on my table.

I jumped back on my chair and then sat up straight when the front legs hit the chair. "What? I was only telling the truth." I said innocently.

"Well next you'll be saying I'm completely flat!" Spinelli thumped her chest with dignity.

I looked at hers and cocked my head. "Nope, I say yours are pretty amazing."  
"W-What!" Spinelli became bright red. "B-but...no...I mean..." She stumbled. "AAAAAHHH!" She screamed, folding her arms.

I then laughed as Ashley A cried about hers being fake, Ashley Q about hers being small and Spinelli...well...cringing from the compliment.

Yep, life had got interesting.

...

(Not TJ's POV)

The school day had ended quickly for some of the pupils at the high school. Girls were exiting with full on smiles from the end of the day while the boys came out like monkeys. Spinelli and TJ were part of these pupils who exited after a good day of school. At this time, Gus had a council meeting but before going into the council room, he was talking to Teresa.

"I had a lovely time with you today, your lunch was amazing."  
"Oh really?" Teresa blushed. "It's not that impressive."  
"No way! They are so good! I could have one every single day and not be bored with them."  
"Then..." Teresa fiddled with her fingers. "I shall make you one every single day!"  
"Thank-you," Gus commented. The two stood in front of each other, saying nothing but just staring into each others eyes. Both of them feeling as if words were not needed, they could talk through their gaze. Gus opened his mouth and shattered the silence, "Well, you shouldn't wait for me."  
"Oh! But I want to!" Teresa pleaded.  
"No Teresa," Gus calmly put his hands on her shoulders. "You should go home. I could be hours in here. See you later?"  
With a sigh, Teresa nodded. "Fine. Bye, I guess."  
Gus pulled her into a hug in which she returned by also embracing him. "Bye then."

With that, the two of the them said their farewells and parted their separate ways. Gus went into the room while Teresa began walking the corridors to the main entrance.

"Teresa!" She heard a voice. Thinking it was Gus, she twirled round fast excitedly with a bright smile. She then became disappointed and scared. It was Jason. "Where have you been, you know I've missed you." Unable to move, Teresa froze on the spot not moving a muscle. "There, there. Everything's okay, I'm here now." He hugged her rather tightly till she couldn't breathe. "You've been a VERY naughty girl."  
With his hand, he ran his fingers in through her hair, each fingernail scraping her scalp.

"Ow!" She whimpered. "Please, stop! I've got to go home!"  
"Home?" Jason pushed her away. "You haven't _been_ home."

"Y-Yes I have!" Teresa, now strong, stood up to him. "The Spinelli's are wonderful and make me happy everyday!"  
"What about _your _mother?"  
"M-My mother?" Teresa became softer remembering her weak and helpless mother.

"You're all she has since your younger brother died with cancer and your father...well..." Jason sniggered. "Let's just say he's where he deserves."  
"Dad-" Teresa began to cry. "-dy." Saying the two syllable word, she fell to the ground in floods of tears. "Oh Daddy!"

Frustrated, Jason grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up on her feet. "I'M your father now, GET USE TO IT!" He spat in her face. He let go and she once again collapsed on the floor. After crying a little, he took hold of her hair again and began to drag her. Her screams and cries was either ignored or were not heard.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Okay, so time for me to answer reviews.

I got a review, which I deleted, because I found it rude and disrespectful and nothing to do with my writing or grammar. I'm okay with people who have a problem with my writing, please, feel free to help me with it. I understand this story isn't for everyone so if you find it's not your thing, please just be respectful and not read it and then leave it because other people who do like this want me to continue.

Another review was from Potaor. I'm really confused with this idea of a unicorn coming in and the idea Vince will sing a special song. Where on earth did you get that from? Well anyways, if my writing sucks then please don't be mean and rather help me. If it sucks, please tell me HOW to improve it. I'd really like to improve my writing so please, if you will, help. Other than that, thank-you for commenting.

Until chapter 7~Chibi Nagisa Sakura xxx


	7. Chapter 7: Selfish Feelings

Okay, chapter 7 now :) Schools been off and I was on holiday so I was able to find free time to write these. School starts this monday and I won't have as much time which sucks completely. The whole holiday has been crap altogether as well as my mother wants to redecorate every room in the house which is tiring and I hate decorating. Especially when I had to throw out clothes -.- nice pretty clothes. Oh well, here's Chapter. It's the shortest chapter yet, hope you all enjoy xxx

**I do not own recess of 95% of this storyline, I only own 5%...maybe even more...**

* * *

School had ended and Spinelli and I walked to her house.

"They are such a cute couple." Spinelli smiled. "They should go out."  
"Yeah, I'd tease Teresa more." I laughed.

"You're such a bully TJ!"

"Why, thank-you Spinelli." I laughed.

We entered her shop still laughing but then stopped to see Flo was talking to Helen. Flo's face looked upset while Helen was furious.

"What's going on mum?" Spinelli asked walking towards the two women.

Flo looked at Helen to give her an answer. Helen huffed before answer.

"Jason proposed to me."

Spinelli and I gaped at her. "What did you say?" I whispered.

"Yes!" She yelled. Spinelli sat down totally stunned. "Well don't all get so excited about it!"  
"How could you?" Spinelli growled at her. "When you KNOW what _he _does to Teresa!"

"That's it! Who are you to judge Jason? He would never hurt Teresa and if Teresa was a thoughtful daughter, she'd actually be happy for me and living with us instead of crashing here! I came here to ask her as a maid of honour but since it's clear to me that she's a selfish brat, I just won't bother. I'll just disown her for what she is."

"How can you say that?" I interrupted. Everyone turn their heads to me. "How can you FUCKING say that?!"  
"TJ..."Flo began to tell me off for swearing before Spinelli cut her off with, "No mum!"  
"Excuse me?" Helen asked.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" An outburst of anger came out of me. "She's your daughter! You hear me, YOUR DAUGHTER! You're selling her off for that prick!"  
"I thank-you not call my fiancée that again."

"It's not all about you! Teresa needs you!"  
Helen gulped. "W-Well it hasn't always been easy for me you know..."  
"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! ME, ME, ME! Your husband died, TERESA'S FATHER DIED! You're depressed, TERESA'S MOTHER IGNORES HER! You fall in love but your daughter hasn't approved, TERESA'S MOTHER HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A MAN WHO ABUSES HER!"

I began to pant from the out burst of anger.

"TJ," Spinelli walked over to me and hugged me.

Helen, teary-eyed, turned from me to Flo. "I expect better costumer service from this place Flo and all I get are selfish brats telling me who to love? I thought this was a professional place!"  
"How DARE you!" Bob yelled coming down the steps. "This has nothing to do with our Pasta bar! This is about you, your daughter, her friends and Jason so why you're at us I do not understand, now, I thank-you to either buy something or get out or I'll THROW you out!"

Helen didn't bother to answer. She just smugly walked out with her nose stuck in the air.

I watched behind her and shook my head of disapproval. "That bitch!"  
"TJ!" Flo scolded me. "That filthy mouth will be washed out with soap if you speak like that in this shop and our home."  
I rolled my eyes and went up to the house with Spinelli by my side.

...

_Meanwhile..._

(Not TJ's POV)

Teresa's face was flowing with tears. She wasn't able to make any screaming noises since Jason had gagged her. He also had her tied up in the history room. She shivered with fear as he tightened the rope that was holding her hands to the bar that ran around the room, used for people who need to hold on to something like cripples.

"There, there Teresa." Jason patted her cheek be for slapping it with full force. "I'm here now and you won't be going ANYWHERE now."  
Teresa whimpered as he shut the door tight. With satisfaction in his evil glowing green eyes, he slowly walked over, stripping each step he took towards Teresa. Completely naked, Teresa closed her eyes and looked away. "Hey, what ya closing your eyes for. Nothing you ain't seen before."  
He stuck his tongue down her throat. Teresa resisted and shook her head trying to get rid of him before finally biting his tongue hard trying to rip it off with her teeth. Screaming in agony, Jason punched her face.

"You little BITCH!" He spat blood on her. "Try something like that again and I will kill you."  
"Try it!" Teresa yelled as the cloth round her mouth loosened and slid to her neck.  
Jason smiled shrinking Teresa's size. "Let's see what we should do.

He came closer and Teresa began to kick viciously. Jason grabbed hold of her trouser leg and slid off her jeans. He then began to pull of her green laced knickers. At this point, Teresa spat in his face.

"You bastard." She swore.

"It's rude for little girls to curse." Jason said before kicking her in the pit of her stomach. Teresa let out a cry. Jason grabbed her shines and spread her legs and began to thrust himself into her as he usually did before.

"No!" Teresa screamed out with tears involved.

"Hey, Teresa look what I've got." Jason got out of her and walked towards his bag and pulled out a video recorder. "Let's make a movie and...ACTION!" He faced the camera lens towards Teresa.

"You sick mother fucker." Teresa cursed once more. "Where did you get that from?"  
"A student left it in class." Jason smiled.

"HE CAN SEE THAT! You'll be caught by the police." Teresa laughed. "I never thought you'd be that stupid."  
"Oh, I put my own memory chip in it. I can then watch it over and over again."  
"Sad man!" Teresa continued to insult him.

After setting the camera on the desk and positioning it to look down on them, Jason walked over to her and once again began to thrust her. Teresa began crying again. It was dark now. The stars shinning down at the school was looked upon by Teresa.

"Please," She whispered up to them. "Please, I WISH FOR THIS TO STOP!"

...

(TJ's POV)

I walked to Spinelli's again the next morning before school. When I entered, the shop was empty.

"Hello?" I yelled. But no reply. I walked up to the house and called again. Still no answer.

I walked into the living room where Spinelli hunched over it with her hands in her hair, Flo had a tissue to her eyes and Bob with his fingers to his mouth as he thought.

"What happened?" I asked.

Flo and Bob looked down at the table glum now and Spinelli looked up with red rimmed eyes to me.

"Teresa didn't come home last night." She choked up.

I gasped.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Thanks for reading :) ~ Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	8. Chapter 8: Hope Begins to Vanish

Hey guys, really sad. My big sister left today :'( But I'm still good. She leaves ALL the time and I should be use to it but I ain't. Also, sorry I didn't warn you about the rape scene from last chapter, sorry about that. There is NO rape scene in this chapter. I swear it.

* * *

(Not TJ's POV)

The sun came up over the horizon. The light was shining through the windows of the history lesson and even though Jason had closed the curtains last night, one of them was pulled down and wrapped round Teresa from the nights events.

Randall was the first one in that morning talking to himself trough the corridor since he's the only company he's ever experience.

"Why me, WHY ME?" He dramatically flung his arms up in the air as he said this. "It had to be me, it just had to be me." Randall walked up to the door of the history room. "Gee, I hope my camcorder is still in there. I'll sneak in before Mr. Gunderson comes in."  
Randall pulled out a long piece of wire from his pocket and threaded it into the keyhole. Rumbling it around, he was able to pick the lock since he was a master at it.

"Genius!" Randall laughed and turned the handle.

The door slowly opened before Randall pushed it open full force, causing the door to smack the wall and wake Teresa up with alarm.

"What!?" She gasped, confused.

She stared up at Randall sleepily while Randall stared back at her, eyes wide. Teresa was under the long green curtain completely naked with her hair messy and clothes lying round her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Gasping to see her clothes around her, gasping to see Jason walk out of the history store-room with boxer shorts on, a ruffled white shirt and ruffled hair and walking around doing his tie before gasping again to see Randall.

Randall looked to the left to see Mr. Gunderson walk up to him but not noticing him before stopping on his tracks and looked at him. He then turned his head to Teresa who was horrified and back again to Randall who was also horrified.

He stepped back getting his thoughts right.

"Shit!" He cursed, leaving his tie as it was.

Randall's eyes flickered between the two before Randall finally talked. "Um...G-Good morning Mr. Gunderson I was looking for my cam-" He then saw the camcorder he left in left cup of Teresa's bra. "You know what, I don't need it, keep it." With that he ran down the hall ways.

Jason looked at Teresa with disgust. "This is all your fault." He spat at her.

Teresa sighed and shook her head. "It always is with you."

Randall ran talking to himself.

"Oh my god, what will I do, what will I do?" He repeated. "I must tell everyone!"

...

(TJ's POV)

"Look, I'm sure she's okay." I comforted Spinelli who was still sniffing.  
"How can you be so sure, TJ!" She pulled away from me. "You can never be sure!"  
"If she's not back by seven, we'll file a report to the police."  
"THE POLICE! What the fuck do they do apart from sittin' around on their asses!"

We walked in through the doors to see everyone whispering and talking, giggling and gossiping.  
"What's going on?" Spinelli asked looking round.  
"Don't worry. This ALWAYS happens at least once a year. Must be some juicy gossip. So, anyway, the pol-"  
"Hey!" Yelled Spinelli walking away from me.  
"Oh come on!" I yelled at her. "Are all girls like this?"

I followed Spinelli lazily while she marched up and knocked her finger on someone's shoulder. }  
"Hey," She greeted. "What's going on?"  
The group of girls turned around to face her and put their hands on their hips.  
"What! You mean, you haven't heard?" Spinelli shook her head. "Well, get this, this little first year girl, Teresa/Tessa on or the other, was found in Mr. Gunderson's room this morning completely naked and him in his boxer shorts."  
Spinelli turned back at me wide-eyed and I became more serious on the juicy gossip.  
"Is this true?" Spinelli asked.  
"Uh, yeah, you think I lie chick, you wanna have a go with me," The blonde created a circle with her finger.  
"Get those fake claws outta my face, for I can take you down without even breaking a sweat." Spinelli threatened her first threat since elementary.

Spinelli turned on her heel and walked towards me.

"Do you believe it?" Spinelli asked me, while I looked around worriedly.  
"I DON'T believe it. Where is she?"}  
"Come on,"" Spinelli grabbed my hand and began dragging me along with her.  
"Where are we going?"  
"They found her in the history room, so where do you think?"

We burst into the history room yelling, "Teresa!"

"I'm here." We heard a peep from under the teacher's desk.  
"Teresa!" Spinelli hugged her. "We were so worried about you, you didn't come home."  
"I was walking home but...he grabbed me. Spinelli he hit," Teresa wept. "He tied me up."  
"How does everyone else know?" I asked.  
"Randall...walked in on us this morning." Teresa cried more.  
"That...jerk." Spinelli commented. I turned and began to walk away. "Where are you going TJ?"  
"Just stay here." I smiled and walked off.

It wasn't hard to find Randall. Large groups of people gathered round him as he retold what he say, changing about 80% of the content to make Teresa out as a whore.

"And I walked in and I couldn't believe my eyes!" He yelled dramatically. "She was naked and so was he underneath the curtain they pulled down and were shoving their tongue into each other."  
"What were you doing in the history classroom anyway?" Squeaked a girl.  
"I went there to retrieve my camcorder that they had stolen from me. They were making a sex tape together!"  
Everyone eewwed at the thought.  
"Randall!" I yelled, causing pupils to look at me and create a path way through the crowd to him.  
"Well, hello TJ my good pal, it's been a while." He cackled.  
I walked up to him till I was millimetres apart from him. He didn't seem to care nor notice and continued laughing. I clenched my right fist and with one hard swing, I punched Randall in the side of the cheek, knocking him over.

"Hey!" Randall yelled shocked. "What's wrong?"  
"Stop you're lying," I muttered.  
"I'm not..." Randall looked up innocently.  
"You are!" I yelled.  
"TJ!"  
I turned to the familiar voice and once again, the crowd created a path to show Spinelli, held on to by Teresa, was watching me. Spinelli walked through the crowd, holding tightly onto Teresa.  
"Sorry," I apologised.  
"Why?" Spinelli surprisingly asked. Smiling at me, she took a swing at Randall. Randall cried in pain. "That feels good after all these years."  
I laughed.

...

(Not TJ's POV)

Spinelli and TJ was older than Teresa and because of that, they had separate classes. Teresa had the shame of walking into every class shamed upon. She walked up to her next class, maths, and began to sit down on her chair before it was pulled out and she tumbled to the ground. The class burst out in laughs.

In science, someone added a wrong chemical into her mixture so when she added something into it, it exploded right in her face. Again, everyone laughed.

In English, she got paper air planes thrown at her, each saying "Slut," "Whore", "Bitch" and many more.

When PE came, Teresa put all her clothes inside the locker but when she came back, someone had stolen all her clothes. Teresa then had to humiliate herself by wearing her PE kit round school. Because of her cuts and bruises, she had to wear jumpers and sweat pants.

"Slut!" Yelled a person in the corridor as she walked to the canteen. She began to feel weak as and shook in her legs as people began to shout at her. By accident, Teresa bumped into Vince.

"Vince!" She smiled with enthusiasm.  
"What do _you_ want?" He looked down at her coldly.  
"I...I was just happy to see you..."  
"Why? So you could sleep with me?"  
"No! It's not like that!" Teresa screamed.  
"Pfft. Yeah right." Vince shrugged her and walked away.  
"WAIT!" Teresa yelled but tripped over her feet and reached out to grab Vince but accidentally took hold of his trousers.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Vince holding onto his trousers, stopping them from falling.  
"Hey!" Yelled Ashley A and Q watching, thinking Teresa was hitting on Vince.  
"You get Mr. Gunderson and now you want Vince!" Yelled Ashley A. "What a slut!"  
"Yeah and that's something coming from us!" Ashley Q joined in.

Teresa got up felt trap as she stood between Ashley A and Q. Their rantings echoed in her head.

Slut...whore... prostitute...worthless...useless...not needed...should drop dead. Laughing, giggles and sniggers.

Everything was racking round her mind.  
"SHUT-UP!" Teresa screamed and started flinging her arms about slapping Ashley A and Q in the face by accident. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Hey!" Yelled Vince, catching hold of her arms. "What's the matter with you? Don't slap people. Especially ones who have done nothing wrong compared to you."

Without Teresa knowing, Ashley A and Q stuck out their foot behind her and Vince pushed her. Teresa stumbled backwards before falling straight onto the ground. She began to cry while the others laughed.

"Hey!" Gus yelled walking over. "Bullying is against the rules. Leave!"  
Ashley A, Q and Vince all rolled their eyes and walked of mumbling. Teresa looked up at Gus with a smile. She lifted up her hand expecting him to help her up but he didn't. He simply looked at her and walked away.

"Gus..." Teresa whispered.

...

Home time. The day had ended. Finally. TJ and Spinelli waited for Teresa outside the school to walk her home. Teresa tried to get out quickly so she wasn't the last out.

"Omg Teresa! Where are you going?" Mocked a girl in her year named Poppy.  
"Home Poppy!"  
"But...Mr. Gunderson is that way..." Poppy laughed.  
"Piss off!" Teresa hissed.  
"Hey," She heard a deep voice call out to her. Teresa turned round to be faced with a pale girl with black hair, eyes and lips. Goth. "No one speaks to my little sister that way."  
"Oh Vicki," Poppy laughed.

Teresa was locked inside a cubical in the girls' toilets.  
"Hello?" She called out. "Somebody help me out!"  
No one was in the school now. Her shouting help was echoed through the halls and click, click, click went the black shoes of the person who heard her yells.

...

(TJ's POV)

Sunset came and Teresa still wasn't out.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked Spinelli.  
"Do you think he..." We looked at each other full of worry for our friend. It has now gotten to the point where the police need to get involved.

"AAAAHHH!" We heard a scream in the school.

"TERESA!" Spinelli yelled.  
"Come on!" I growled. Together, Spinelli and I raced towards the history room.  
"Teresa!" I yelled, kicking the door open.  
Teresa was in the room, rope tied to the bars going round the room. Gagged too. She was crying.  
"Teresa!" Spinelli ran towards her and untied her.  
"No, no!" Teresa cried. "I don't want this again/ I NEVER WANTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
"Come on, let's go." I pushed.

Spinelli, Teresa and I ran to the main entrance.  
"We should call the pol-" I began before facing into the door. "What!?"  
Spinelli, Teresa and I started rattling the door handle and then kick it.

"We're locked in." Spinelli gasped.

"TERESA!" We heard Jason screamed.

"With...him." Teresa shivered.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Thank-you Lucy for your review and don't worry, I will continue to write :)

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	9. Chapter 9: There Till the End

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted this chapter up as fast as the others but school has started this week. So anyway, here's chapter 9. It's the longest yet and this is the last chapter Teresa will be in until the sequel :( I'll miss her lots haha.

**I do not own Recess and the plot of the story is based on my favourite anime. It's very close to it but each plot is changed to my own. **

* * *

"Teresa?" Jason's voice echoed through the now empty school.

"What do we do?" Spinelli hissed, holding onto Teresa like she was her child.  
"This way." I whispered, leading the way down the corridor.

We began to run trying to be as fast and quiet as they can. Running faster and faster. Zooming down the corridor. It felt wonderful, why don't I run more often? I then remembered why I don't run any more. I felt a jolt in my leg and completely disabled it there on the spot.

"Ow!" I groaned in pain, falling to the floor.  
"TJ!" Spinelli ran to me and bent down, holding me in her arms while Teresa stood there with her hands to her mouth.  
"Go," I indicated her to move with Teresa without me. "He's after Teresa, not me."

"Teresa?!" Jason was in the corridor around the corner.

"Go!" I pushed her away.

Spinelli gave me a sad look and mimed, "Be safe!" with her lips. I nodded and watched as they ran left.

I turned my head hearing the footsteps._ Click, click, click_ went his black polished shoes on the tiled floor. I had to move quickly yet quietly. But how? I looked around the corridor and had to find a hiding spot and fast. Even you know I'm not Teresa, he'll still hurt me for hiding her. I thought fast and hid.

Jason turned the corner to see the corridor was empty.  
"Oh Teresa!" He called out laughing. "I know you're here somewhere."  
He walked straight past me. Thinking fast, I had jumped into an open locker and closed it from the inside. Peaking out, I saw the deranged look he had in his eyes.  
As soon as he turned the corner, I carefully pushed open the locker and tiptoed out. I then went the way he came, trying to stay away from him and hope Spinelli and Teresa are doing the same.

**(Not TJ's POV)**

Spinelli held on to Teresa's hand as she sprinted through the corridor. Though the two were small for their age, Spinelli was taller than Teresa and had longer legs which helped her to run fast. Also, Teresa was hurt and because of these facts, Teresa tripped. Spinelli didn't have enough time to stop to help her out as Jason was about to turn into the corridor they were on. Thinking fast, Spinelli tightened her grip on Teresa's hand and dragged her across the floor. Teresa in return, tried to get up on to her own feet but seemed to keep slipping and falling down again.

"Teresa!" Jason yelled turning the corner. His eye caught Spinelli turning the corner dragging Teresa with her. "Hey!" He yelled quickening his steps before running. His eyebrows turned down into a scorn look and his mouth was no longer smiling with pleasure but with annoyance and anger. "I WILL kill you!"  
Turning the corner Spinelli and Teresa turned, it was empty.  
"Shit!" Jason muttered, walking slowly up the empty corridor. He then began checking inside every locker that leaned up against the pale, crumbling walls. "I will get you.."  
Spinelli poked her head out of the bin that Jason missed. Seeing that he was occupied searching lockers, she pulled herself out quietly. Turning back to the bin, she reached in and grabbed Teresa. Teresa stood up and clung onto Spinelli as she lifted her out. As Spinelli was doing this, she lost grip and dropped Teresa onto the edge of the bin, causing it to tumble over. BANG!  
Jason, startled, turned to see Spinelli holding onto Teresa arm as she was pulling her out of the bin.  
"Got you!" he smiled.  
Spinelli tightened her gripped and pulled Teresa while she ran. Teresa then slid out and like last time, she couldn't get her footing right so was left to be dragged across the floor.  
Jason laughed and then began to sprint.

"Spinelli!" Teresa cried, staring at Jason as she was sliding across the floor. "He's catching up."  
"Shit!" Spinelli cursed. Turning the corner, she saw bins all up the next corridor. As she ran past, she pushed them down with her free hand to slow down Jason.

The bins came flying towards Jason. He jumped, ducked and dodged them all without breaking a sweat.  
"You're gonna have to do better than that!" He laughed, yelling at them.

"Teresa," Spinelli said just so Teresa could hear her. "Can you go on your own?"  
"WHAT?" Teresa gasped. "N-No! I can't run fast!"  
"Look," Spinelli panted, pumping her arm. "The canteen is close by. Go to the kitchen and hide there."  
"W-What are you going to do?"  
"I'll try to hold him back as long as possible for you to hide."  
Teresa, full of tears, nodded.  
"Okay," Spinelli smiled while she pulled her eyebrows down. Turning the corner, Spinelli swung her arm back, the one she held onto Teresa with. "Let's...GO!" She yelled, swinging it forward and letting go of Teresa. Teresa then slid up the corridor and crashed into the wall.  
Teresa got up and ran round the corner.  
As she disappeared, Spinelli turned round and held out her fist. Not knowing what was coming, Jason turned the corner and ran his face into Spinelli's fist.  
"Ow," He groaned in pain. "You...YOU BITCH!"  
Spinelli, not wasting any time, kicked him between the legs. Jason groaned again and fell to his knees. Jumping up, Spinelli landed with her elbow in his back.  
"And stay down!" Spinelli laughed. She span on one foot and was about to run when Jason grabbed her foot and pulled her back. Letting out, a little scream of surprise, Spinelli met the floor, face first. Jason smiled and yanked her back. Spinelli gave another scream and stuck her nails into the floor and left scratch marks down the floor.  
"You're coming with me." Jason smiled as he wrapped his arms round Spinelli's shoulders and chest. Spinelli gasped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her screamed echoed, alerting TJ and Teresa. Teresa was now on the far left of the school, TJ was at the front and Spinelli was at the back.

...

Teresa gasped, "Spinelli," after hearing her scream. Teresa wanted to go back to help Spinelli, but knew she wouldn't be able to help but would make matters worse. Doing what Spinelli said, Teresa continued to run to the canteen. Teresa, with a chair, blocked the door handle of the canteen to try stop Jason from getting in.  
Teresa tried to open the kitchen doors in the canteen to see they were locked. She then ran to the hatch and pushed the sliding door up. Teresa then heard the door hand of the canteen rattle. Teresa stopped and turned her head, slowly. The rusty door handle tried to go down but was blocked by the chair. The person on the other side of the door suddenly started to kick the door.

Jumping, Teresa quickly hopped up onto the hatch and tried to pull down the door she pushed up, but it was stuck. As the door began to shake, Teresa rattled the sliding door of the hatch but couldn't get it down. The chair, slowly, began to move away from the door as it continued to be kicked. When the chair didn't jam the door handle. It slowly began to turn anti-clockwise.

Teresa screamed and pulled harder on the door, but couldn't get it. Teresa left it and ran and ducked below a stream of counters. From what she heard, the person hopped over the hatch that was left open. The footsteps began to walk on the other side of the counters Teresa was at. Hearing them, Teresa, on her hands and knees began to crawl the opposite direction away from the footsteps. When the footsteps reached the other side of the counters, Teresa had made her way on the side it just left.  
Teresa then quickly, carefully and quietly crawled away to the counters that held all the equipment used to cook.

Hearing the footsteps, walk away from her direction, Teresa began to crawl towards the hatch to escape. She breathed heavily and her heart pounded. The butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Her body quivered with every movement it made. The sweat ran down her back, sticking her clothes to her back.

Getting closer to the hatch, Teresa's foot got caught onto a loose lead. Not knowing this, Teresa moved and the mixer, attached to the lead, came flying down, taking down knives and other utensils. CRASH, BANG, BOOM! They landed around Teresa.

Teresa froze in fear and accidentally let out a scream. The footsteps stopped and began to walk quickly to her.

Closing her eyes, Teresa, on hands and knees, skidded across the floor to another counter away from the mess she created. Looking around, she saw a door in a counter opened. Teresa skidded cross the floor towards it and crawled inside and pushed the door down.  
Teresa huddled herself up and began to cry with her eyes shut. She was stuck. _What am I going to do? Whose out there? Why does this ALWAYS happen to me? When will the nightmare end? Where will I be when this is all finished? _  
Teresa's eyes flew open. Her heart pounded on her ribs and the sweat flew off her forehead. The door she pulled down began to rattle and slowly began to lift up.  
"No!" Teresa yelled, pushing the door back down. "GO AWAY!" Teresa yelled.  
She wasn't strong enough to keep the door shut. The door was then pushed open and Teresa squeezed her eyes together and began to kick and scream. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"TERESA!" Teresa, hearing her name, opened her eyes. TJ was down on his knees smiling at her. "It's just me."  
Teresa threw her arms over him "TJ!" She cried. "I-I thought y-you were _him_!"  
TJ wrapped his arms round Teresa. "Where's Spinelli?"

...

"Wow, go out for Teresa and get you, that's like swapping $500 for $1000." Jason commented Spinelli, tying her up in the history room.  
"Oh please," Spinelli sighed. "I'm worth more than that."  
"I like you, you've got spunk."  
"Yeah, so maybe you'd like to keep yours in."  
Jason laughed. "You're way better than Teresa. All she does is cry."  
"Maybe that's because you're so god damn awful at fucking it's unbearable."  
Jason laughed again. "I like them feisty."  
"And I like them a million feet away." Spinelli yelled. Jason laughed more and grabbed onto her jeans. "What are you doing"? He slowly began to pull them down. "No...NO!" Spinelli screamed, closing her eyes.

CLANG! Spinelli felt his whole body crash into hers. She opened one eye to see he had collapsed on her and behind him, stood Teresa behind TJ who had a frying pan in his hand.  
"Bout time!" Spinelli said.  
"Sorry, I had to get this one first." TJ laughed.  
While Teresa untied Spinelli, TJ tied Jason up in the room.

After, all three got up and left the room.

...

**(TJ's POV)**

"The doors aren't goin' to open unless we set an alarm off." Spinelli sighed. "And I don't want to get in trouble."  
"Then we're going to have to wait for the janitor to open it tomorrow." I sighed.  
"I'm sorry." Teresa apologised. "This is my fault."  
"Hey," Spinelli stopped her. "This isn't your fault, it's his."  
"Yeah," I agreed. "That fuck face is to blame, not you."  
We relaxed in the room Spinelli wanted to become the dance club.  
"I can join the dance club when this passes as a than-you for helping me."  
"Really?!" Spinelli smiled. "T-That's great! Thank-you so much!"  
I sat down and Teresa sat on my right and Spinelli, left.  
As the night continued to last forever, all three of us began to drift asleep.

...

It smelled sweet. It was a nice fragrance I smelled. It was also really soft and cuddly. I hugged into and heard a little shriek. I slowly opened my eyes and Spinelli turned her head to face me. We looked at each other both half asleep. Spinelli was lying down and I was behind her with my arms round her. I was practically spooning her. Teresa lay on our legs, vertical.  
We both looked at each other wide-eyed shocked. "Well," I spoke. "This is awkward."  
"Yep," Spinelli agreed, cheeks glowing red. I slowly and carefully pushed Teresa off my legs and stood up. "Where are you going?"  
"Gonna take a whiz." I stretched. "And check if the front doors are opened.  
"Be careful!" Spinelli warned. I nodded.

...

I ran back into the dance room to see Teresa was still asleep but was now moved into a position where her head lay on Spinelli's lap.  
"She's still conked out?"  
Spinelli sniggered. "Yep, she's like a child. She's so cute."  
Spinelli and I both gazed down at her, smiling. With my hand, I brushed the hair back off her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes.  
"What?" She yawned.  
"The doors 'er opened." I smiled.

We all got up and ran to the front doors and pushed them. "Are you sure they're opened?" Spinelli asked.  
"I saw the janitor unlock them." I helped push. "These are quite stiff."  
Teresa stood back while Spinelli and I heaved the doors open. The gave a budge and Spinelli fell on the floor. "Shit."  
"Haha!" I mocked. "Have a nice trip?"  
Spinelli gave me a dirty look and took my hand, which I held out for her.  
"Come on Teresa," Spinelli looked into my eyes. "Let's go..." Spinelli turned her head towards Teresa but stopped talking. I turned to see the fuss and froze.  
Teresa stood, petrified as Jason covered her mouth and held a gun towards her head.  
"Where did you get that?" I gulped up.  
"I've always had it. I just never had an excuse to use it till now."  
"Please!" Spinelli begged. "D-Don't hurt her!"  
"I won't on one condition. You stop talking to her, stop 'helping her', just ignore her. She's to live back at the house and come to our wedding today."  
"You can't do that!" Spinelli yelled.  
"It, it!" Jason made sound effected and pulled back the gun up. "Watch it sweet cheeks, I'll pull the trigger."  
I looked and Spinelli and sighed. "Fine," I agreed. "Just...please don't kill her!"  
"I won't, now. Go home! We've got a wedding to attend to."  
Spinelli ran forward, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and shook my head at her as she began to cry.  
I took Spinelli under my wing and we walked home.

...

"Ashley!" Flo shouted, pushing the police (who was called since we didn't come home last night) out-of-the-way and hugged Spinelli. "Where have you been?" She cried.  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY LITTLE GIRL!?" Bob screamed at me, shaking me.  
"Hey!" I yelled. "Calm down!"  
"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER LAST NIGHT!"  
"Nothing! Definitely not _that_!" I blushed.  
"Oh really? So my daughter won't come up to me next week say she's pregnant?" He asked sarcastically.  
"No! I swear!" I turned to the police. "We need your help."  
"Sorry kid," They laughed. "We're with the father."  
"No! Not that!" I grew embarrassed.  
"Where's Teresa?" Flo began to look round.  
"That's what I'm TRYING to say!"  
Flo, Bob and the police stopped being over dramatic and became serious. When everyone had calmed down, a teary-eyed Spinelli and I filled them in on what has happened.

...

"You ready?" I asked, standing in front of the church doors.  
"Nope," Spinelli shook her head.  
"Neither am I." I sighed and put my ear to the door. "It's coming up."  
We waited patiently and then heard the words we've been waiting for.

"Anyone who, objects speak now or forever hold your peace."

"That's us!" I yelled at Spinelli and kicked the doors open. "WE OBJECT!" I yelled running in with Spinelli.

Everyone looked at us and Helen stared down at us wide-eyed. Teresa was forced as a bridesmaid and was wearing an orange dress. Jason gave a death glare.

"What is this?" Helen asked.  
"Spinelli and I object to this marriage." I described what was going on if she never got the hint.  
"Why?"  
"That man, Jason Gunderson, is a paedophile, rapist and has threatened your daughter."  
"I've told you before!" Helen yelled. "He wouldn't do that!" Helen looked at Teresa. "Did you put them up to this?"  
"N-No!" Teresa shook her head.  
"STOP LYING TO ME! Just tell the truth and say you don't want me to be happy!"  
"Shut-up!" Spinelli let out a scream. I looked at her surprised and she marched up to Helen. "Catch a hold of yourself! You're daughter should be the most important thing in the world! Not this! Not a man!"  
"Who are you to tell me who to love more?" Helen yelled.  
Spinelli slapped her across the face. "Get a grip."  
The room fell silent. Teresa began to cry. Helen looked at her and for the first time, noticed all the marks on her body. "Oh god," She said the lord's name in vain in a church. "Oh God!" She cried. "Teresa!" She threw her arms around her neck and hugged her. "I'm so sorry! Why didn't I realize sooner!"  
"Mama," Teresa muttered like a toddler. She wrapped her arms round her.  
"How nice," Jason laughed. Jason reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a gun and pointed it to Teresa. "Say bye-bye!" he laughed.

A noise from outside shouted in. "Drop the gun and put your hands up! You're surrounded!"  
Jason looked at us with anger and Spinelli and I smiled knowing we had won.  
The FBI soon flooded the room and pointed their guns at Jason.  
"If I go down," Jason muttered. "You'll go down with me."  
He then pulled the trigger. The bullet came out of the gun hole and flew across the room to Teresa. It pierced her skin and went on through.  
"TERESA!" Helen screamed, tears flying from her.

As Teresa fell to the floor, another gun was shot and this bullet his Jason who dropped dead instantly.

"Teresa?" Helen bent down over Teresa. As the blood covered her white dress, Spinelli fell on her knees and began to scream. I rushed over and sat beside her, holding her close and she scream, pushed and pulled.  
"Don't go away." Helen cried. "I love you!"

Paramedics came sprinting in to Teresa while everyone screamed and cried for Teresa to stay with us.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Thank-you yoyo for your review. Sorry it's a bit late, school started. I'll try to post the next one as fast as possible. :)  
Thanks everyone for your support so far, please continue reading~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	10. Chapter 10: Dancing Girl Genius

If your favourite character was Teresa, well I'm sorry but she won't be in this story. Chapter 9 was her last appearance. Sorry, but though one arc is over, another arc begins. I hope you like this one too though, in my opinion, it might not be as amazing as Teresa's. Enjoy either way :D  
**I own only own the small plots. The plot altogether isn't owned by me but my favourite anime and I do not own Recess. **

* * *

"Is she okay?" Ashley A asked.  
"Yeah, I heard she's still unconscious though." I said.  
"Man," Vince looked out the window with a glum face. "I don't know what to say. So Mr. Gunderson raped her?" Spinelli nodded. "Fuck! The last things I said to her was horrible! How could I have done that to her?"  
"It's okay Vince, I was the same." Ashley Q began to cry. "I'm such a mean person."  
"Hey girl, watch! You'll run your mascara!" Ashley A tried to fix her make-up. "Here, she's still alive. When she wakes up you can tell her how sorry you are for the shit we gave her."  
"Well, life goes on unfortunately. I'm sure she'd want us to be happy. So...we should continue thinking about this dance club."  
Spinelli nodded with determination. "We're down one though. Teresa agreed to join but now she won't be able too. Is there a way we can find one more extra person just before the meeting we're gonna have after school?"

I thought for a minute. Who could fill in Teresa's place while she was in hospital? That's when it dawned on me.  
"I have a feeling I know who can join but I'm gonna need LOTS of persuasion to get this one to join."  
"Who?" They all asked.

...

I walked into the new library or second library. I made my way to the back and turned right to see she was still there huddled in the corner with her shoes lying off.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. Gretchen ignored me again. "Gretchen?" I asked getting closer and touching her shoulder.

As soon as I touched her shoulder, she jumped up. "Oh, hello Theodore, such a glorious day today is it not?"  
"Um...yeah. Hey look, I really need your help!" I sat next to her to eye level.  
"What ever is the matter Theodore that you require my assistance?" She closed the book.  
"You know Teresa?"  
"The little girl in first year who was also known as cornchip girl back in elementary. The one who was sexually abused and physically abused by the history teacher, Mr. Gunderson, in which who shot her before being shot himself. That Teresa, who now to my understanding, is in a fatal position in the hospital care?"  
"Um...yeah," I broke down her sentence and began to nod.  
"May I ask what my assistance to your need has to involve Teresa?"  
I scratched my head. "Well, she was going to join the dance club but now 'cause of her condition...we need someone to fill in for her and I wondered could you?"  
"Let me sum this up, you require my help just so I can replace Teresa?"  
I shook my head. Her summing it up didn't sound like a nice thing. "I also want you. I really missed ya, y'know?"  
Gretchen nodded. "I will then co-operate." Gretchen slammed the book shut and grabbed her shoes. She then stood up, perfectly straight. "Shall we proceed to walk then?"

I nodded but as soon as I opened the door to walk out, Gretchen grabbed hold of me and walked very closely, looking all around her.

"Um...Gretch? Something wrong?" I asked, becoming freaked out.  
"Um...no, not at all Theodore."  
"Can you stop calling me that?"  
"Call you what, Theodore?"  
"That!" I pointed out feeling awkward as I walked. Everyone stared at me because Gretchen was pretty much glued to me. "Why are you clinging to me?"  
"Oh, it has been an extensive amount of time since I have ventured out of the library." Gretchen admitted. "I am not one to associate with the general public."

I stared at her for a while, breaking down her sentence for someone like me to understand. "Are you saying you never leave the library?"  
"Oh, I leave." She smiled. "Just not as frequently. I only leave at night to go home."  
"You don't get locked in?" I questioned.  
"The abecedary have grown exhausted with my continuing late nights. Due to this, they were eager enough to give me my own key."  
I felt like killing myself. If we had known this, Spinelli, Teresa and I would have gone to her as soon as we were locked in for help.  
"Do you stay here?"  
"Perpetually." Gretchen replied. "Except for rare occasions."  
"Don't your parent's mind?"  
"Negative." Gretchen hid her face giving me the impression she didn't want to talk about it.  
"Well," I smiled outside the music room. "This is the dancing room."

We opened to the door to find Spinelli, Vince, Ashley a and B, Mikey and Sarah. Sarah was a friend Mikey made when he was in middle school. She had beautiful, natural red curly hair, pale skin and a beautiful rose lip colour. Her eyes were blue and I thought she should be on Broadway Funny enough, that's her future plans.

"GRETCHEN!" Spinelli screamed and hugged her. "Gretchen! It's been ages!"  
Gretchen hugged back. "Indeed Ashley, it has been a blue moon last time we greeted and later on parted."  
"Can we get this over and done with?" Vince asked.

While I was gone, Spinelli and Mikey hugged each other out of comfort.  
"Okay, I'll start." Spinelli smiled. "I'm Ashley Spinelli. I like to be called Spinelli and I shall be the director, writer and hopefully dancer on stage. At the end of the year and the school activities to raise money is on, we'll raise money by putting a dancing show on."  
Spinelli looked at me and smiled. I sighed. "Names TJ and only TJ. Don't know why I'm here but I am."  
"TJ!" Spinelli yelled.  
I sighed again. "I don't plan on dancing, just helping out backstage." I gave a lazy thumbs up.  
I looked at Vince. "Names Vince, here because I was brib..." I punched Vince's arms. "Ow! I mean I'm here to help too."  
"Ashley Q! I'm here to help a friend and to find a way to spend my free time."  
"Ashley A, here because she's here." And pointed at Ashley Q with her plastic pink nails.  
"I'm Mikey. I love to dance and I am here because I want to be apart of something beautiful."  
"Wow," Sarah nodded her head. "That was deep, Mikey."  
"Thank-you." Mikey smiled.  
"My names Sarah. I'm friends with Mikey and like Mikey, I also share the passion for dance and I hope we can all get along."

Spinelli smiled and laughed and looked at Gretchen.  
"My name is Gretchen Grundler. I am here today for a more active role in my routine and to aid my companions in their time of need."

After the introductions, Spinelli spoke up again. "Well, anyone wanting to officially join?"  
"Me!" Mikey and Sarah yelled with enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, yeah." I answered back.  
"Whatever." Vince rolled his eyes.  
"No WAY!" Ashley A yelled. "Do you know what a waste of-"  
"I'll join!" Smiled Ashley Q.  
"I'll join too." Ashley A quickly made her mind up, giving stared to Ashley Q.  
"I agree to become assistance." Gretchen fixed her glasses.

After some time of talking and catching up, Spinelli spoke out to practice dancing. Ashley A, Vince and I refused to get up.  
"Bullshit!" Ashley A cursed.  
"Why'd ya say yes then?" I asked.  
"Because I can't leave her."  
"You sound like a lesbian." Vince joked.  
"Suck dick ass-whip!" Ashley A insulted.  
I rolled my eyes.

Spinelli, Sarah and Mikey were whipping the floor with their dance moves while Gretchen and Ashley Q watched carefully.  
"I'll try!" Ashley Q screamed with enthusiasm.

She pointed her toes and began to twirl round with arms out, eyes closed and emotion flood her face.  
"Oh wow," Spinelli smiled and we all clapped. "That was awesome!" Spinelli turned her head to Gretchen. "You want to have a go?"  
"I'm a little apprehensive." Gretchen mumbled.  
"Huh?" Spinelli looked at her confused. "Oh never mind, come on!"

Spinelli pushed Gretchen into the middle of the floor.  
"Do you have difficulty in hearing oneself?" Gretchen asked.  
"C'mon Gretchen!" Spinelli brought out the puppy eyes.

"Oh boy," I turned to Ashley A and Vince. "You can never say no to them eyes."  
"I suddenly have a strong urge to hug her!" Vince admitted.  
"I want to learn how to do that." Ashley A laughed.

Gretchen stared long and hard at Spinelli's big huge deep brown eyes. "I detest you."  
"YAY!" Spinelli cheered.

Gretchen stood in the middle of the floor. "One must not laugh at my misfortune."  
We all nodded.  
Mikey pressed the button to play the music and it begun. Gretchen started off with a spin. She didn't twirl or anything she just moved around stiffly on the spot.  
"Come on Gretchen!" Sarah encourage. "You can do it!"  
Gretchen moved an arm out then the other and put the two down like a robot. Her legs refused to move off the spot.  
"Gretchen, try putting some feeling into it and move your legs!" Spinelli gave advice.  
Gretchen, on one foot, began to twirl on it.  
"Yay!" Mikey cheered. "Go Gretchen!"  
Suddenly, Gretchen lost her balance and tumbled over. Ashley Q stopped the music and Sarah, Mikey and Spinelli ran to help Gretchen.

"Wow!" Vince gasped.  
"That was...pretty awful." Ashley A commented.  
"You're telling me." I admitted. It was really awful. She could not dance to save her life.  
"It pains me to even watch! How embarrassing!" Ashley A continued to talk.

I looked at Gretchen who was bright red in the face and tears whelming in her eyes. I sighed. This could take a long time to get her on the right feet.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Time for me to answer reviews. I only have one from the last chapter, but I don't care. It's them little reviews that encourage me to keep going.  
_Yoyo_-Teresa is not dead. Just in hospital and yes, she won't be back in this story again. I didn't kill her lol. And sorry I wasn't quick uploading. School is a HUGE pain at the minute.

Thank-you for the reviews~Chibi Nagisa Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11: The Performance

Hey guys :D I am absolutely knackered. I was up at half 4 on Wednesday and drove all the way up to Belfast and then flew to Newcastle in England. Another car journey and I'm at the army place to see my big sis. I thought I'd get to sleep then but my big sis had a room inspection so I was up at 6. Then on Friday morning, I was up before 4 to get a taxi back to the airport and flew back to Belfast and then a long drive back home. Phew! Need a decent nights sleep after that. I went over cause my big sister got a medal XD So thanks for reading and let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy XD

**I own the small plots, not the overall plot and I don't own Recess (y). **

* * *

"You can do it Gretchen!" I yelled.  
"Yes! Go!" Ashley A backed me up.

Gretchen tried dancing again before falling over once more. We all sighed. Gretchen has been practising for a fool week now and still no improvements have taken placed. She sat on the ground and refused to move. Her face was scarlet and she stared down and not up at into anyone.

"Don't worry," Ashley Q lent her hand down. "We'll get there yet."

Gretchen took her hand and pulled herself up. Gretchen went into her own corner and began practising again. While she practised, Ashley A, Q, Vince and I turned our back to her and began to talk.

"Guys, she ain't gonna improve." Vince pointed out the obvious.  
"No shit Sherlock " Ashley A hissed.  
"Guys! Chill." I became the neutral party.  
"Can we not find a way to push her?" Ashley Q asked.  
"Yeah, but what's gonna push her?" I asked.  
"I got it!" Ashley A snapped her fingers. "We grab a small audience, one we trust that won't laugh and have her dance in front of them."  
"That's bullshit!" Vince cursed her.  
"Hey!" I yelled. "That ain't a bad idea. We just need to think who."

Spinelli opened the door and walked in and set her bag at the corner. "Hey guys," She greeted. She looked behind us to see Gretchen continuing to try to dance and continuing to fail each time. "Still no improvement?"  
"No," I shook my head. "But, we may have an idea on how to help her."  
"Really? Spill." She walked over.  
"How 'bout we have her dance in front of a few people we trust who won't laugh even if she does fail in the end."  
Spinelli thought about it before nodding. "That is good. But whose comin'?"  
I shrugged. "Still trying to figure that out.  
Ashley A smugly smiled at Vince. "Whose full of bullshit now?"  
"The slap on your face is full of bullshit."  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "FUCK UP THE LOT OF YOU!"  
Ashley A and Vince huffed, refusing to look at each other like children. I sighed.  
"What about my parents?" Spinelli suggested, going back to the who will come to see Gretchen perform.  
"Good idea and Vince, Cheryl?"  
"What?! You're NOT serious are you! Please tell me your NOT!" I gave Vince a dirty look. "Okay, yeah, sure. I'll ask her."  
I nodded with a face like, _yeah, you better!_

"I can ask Ashley B." I smiled.  
"WHAT!" Ashley A and Q yelled. "Why would you do that?"  
"Cause, we need an audience."  
"Anyone but her!" Ashley A spat.  
"Please TJ," Ashley Q begged. "Not her."  
"I think it's time to make-up." Spinelli suggested. "I mean, Ashley T. I bet she's really lonely and you'll never see her again."  
Ashley A looked at Ashley Q and nodded. "Fine. Invite her."

"That's four."  
"Ashley Q, who will you invite?"  
"What about Gus?"  
I nodded, "Great choice. Ashley A?"  
"It was my idea so why should I help out?"  
I rolled my eyes knowing that I've argued enough with her so I should just let her win this one. "Fine!"  
"I'll ask Mikey and Sarah to help out. So that's a possible six?" Spinelli summed up.  
I nodded. "Then all of us would be...six and then there's seven of us so...thirteen."  
Spinelli nodded. "That's good enough."

...

**(Not TJ's POV)**

Mikey and Sarah agreed and brought Simon and Lisa from choir to come. Everyone we asked said yes and Gretchen agreed to the idea. The performance was in two days time as this suited everyone's routine. Gretchen pushed herself to her limits but still couldn't catch grips with balance and moving.  
"Need help?" Spinelli approached her.  
"I am quite capable of moving in time with the music thank-you." Gretchen stuck her nose up.  
"Yes, you can move but your timing is wrong as is your balance." Spinelli pointed out.  
Gretchen stopped moving and looked at her. "My grades are at a higher standard than what you'd ever reach in your life time!"  
Spinelli sat on the floor. "Three...two...one." She counted down. As she hit 'one,' Gretchen fell face planted in the floor. Spinelli towered over her and grabbed her by the collar. "Look, you may have a brain the size of this freakin' world and maybe better than me in every subject. But when it comes to art or dancing, I'm in control. I'm trying to help you and instead of being a snobby stuck up bitch about it, you might consider the offer." Spinelli then dropped her and walked off.  
Gretchen picked herself up. "Wait." Spinelli stopped and smiled. "Maybe...I do need help."  
Spinelli twirled round on one foot. "There ya go. Okay, from what I've seen, you just need a routine. Something simple for you to get your feet around without falling."  
"Hmm..." Gretchen thought with her finger to her mouth. "Sounds plausible."  
"Mikey's good at creating a routine. I'm the one who helps others follow, making it perfect." Spinelli smiled. "Yo Mikey! You're needed here big guy!"  
Mikey gracefully walked over and smiled. "How can I help, Spinelli?"  
"We need a routine for Gretchen to dance to."  
"Why, I can help you there."  
"That's why I called ya."

Mikey showed Gretchen a simple routine. It was a basic step to the left, step to the right and then making the steps into bounces so we bounced to the left and bounced to the right. After Gretchen was able to get her footing right, we added the hips were we swung them side to side. We then started moving the arms. It wasn't a good-looking routine but it was simple for Gretchen to master. Mikey then made it a little complicated by making the next part of the dance to be quick, sharp and bouncy. At this point Gretchen kept falling over.

"Here Gretchen, watch." Spinelli instructed. Spinelli was able to dance the routine. "You want to keep you legs strong and your arms flexible for this move." Gretchen had a go but was too stiff. "Okay, your legs are strong which is good but...your arms are also strong." Gretchen suddenly began to flop about before falling. "Your arms are flexible but your legs aren't strong."

Nothing worked.

**(TJ's POV)**

I walked into the dance room only to have Gretchen storm out.  
"Gretchen, wait!" Spinelli called after but Gretchen was gone.  
"Not so good?" I asked. Spinelli shook her head and I in return, rolled my eyes.

...

It was the day before the performance and no one had seen Gretchen since. But I knew where she was. I walked to the library and went to her little corner to find I was out.

"Hey," I greeted.  
"Please TJ," Gretchen begged with her back to him. "Please yield and withdraw yourself."  
"Gretchen, come on."  
"No TJ. I don't want to appear foolish in my moment of spotlight."  
I laughed and put my hand on her shoulder. "Gretch, listen. In life, we take chances. It's how we learn and develop. If you don't take risks in life, how do we learn and know we can do things?"  
"Read." Gretchen bluntly said.  
"You can read how to cook but that doesn't stop the cooker going a blaze or you burning the food to a crisp but, then again, if you don't try to cook what's the point?"  
"I can cook!" Gretchen yelled.  
"You know what I mean!" I yelled back.  
Gretchen sighed." Fine! I'll practice and do it tomorrow but only one thing in return!"  
"And what's that?" I raised an eyebrow up while crossing my arms.  
"Help me eat this." Gretchen lifted up her lunch she made.

I looked at it. It was bright and colourful, not like a lunch box. It was professional looking and delicious. A small pasta salad, fruit kebabs (strawberry, kiwi, honeydew melon, banana, red grapes and mango) ham, cheese and lettuce pinwheels and raspberries and blackberries in fresh cream.  
"Wow!" I gasped. "You weren't kidding when you said you could cook!"  
"Technically this isn't cooking." Gretchen corrected me but I didn't care. I was helping her to eat it and I wasn't going to say no.

...

The performance was today and Gretchen was nervous. She has been practising for this and now it was time to see if the practise helped her.

"You can do it!" I encouraged Gretchen as she tried to breathe.  
"Thanks."

**(Not TJ's POV)**

"Hey Cheryl!" Flo waved walking over to her.  
"Flo!" Cheryl hugged Flo. "It feels like forever."

Flo, Cheryl and Bob went to school with each other. Flo and Cheryl were best friends until a small fallout between the three of them. They made up in the end of course. Even you know they lived in the same place, they barely saw each other with business.

"Hey Cheryl." Bob greeted.  
"Hey Bob, how's the two of you been?"  
"Good, good. Where's Drew?"  
"Oh, I couldn't wake him up from his sleep. So I left the tiger to his sleep."  
Flo stopped smiling and sighed. "How've you been?"  
Cheryl didn't say anything. She simply looked away with a sad face.  
Bob tried to lighten the mood. "What's in the past, stays in the past. Come sit with us Cheryl."  
Cheryl smiled. "Sure, do any of you know what this is about?"  
"According to Ashley, Gretchen is an awful dancer and this performance is giving her the extra push to improve."  
"That's good." Cheryl smiled.  
"Yeah, but according to TJ, she's still awful and we're not to laugh at her." Bob said.  
"Oh," Cheryl's smile turned upside down.

The moment's truth came as Gretchen stepped out on stage. She began her dance, which started off good but then she fell. Gretchen got up and looked at the crowd who cheered her on. Gretchen smiled and got up and continued her dance. Just as it finished, she fell once more but laughed with joy. Everyone clapped and cheered.

**(TJ's POV)**

Vince, Ashley A and Q, Spinelli, Gretchen and I walked out laughing. Mikey and Sarah had gone home a little earlier.

"I thoroughly enjoyed oneself." Gretchen laughed.  
"You did amazingly well! It's the best you've ever done!" Spinelli cheered.

It was now dark and we began our journey home, talking, joking and laughing.

"And I fell!" Gretchen was finishing how she felt during the performance. "I was convinced..." She stopped talking.  
Her eyes widen and her skin turned pale. Her mouth dropped and she began taking steps back.

"Gretchen?" We all questioned. "What's wrong?" "What is it?" "Are you feeling okay?" We continued to dump questions on her. Gretchen could barely talk. Her lips quivered and the only sound she made were gasps and a few wimps.

I turned behind me (where Gretchen was facing) and saw a man in black. His face covered except for his beady eyes that glared down at Gretchen.  
"Who are you?!" I yelled. Suddenly everyone turned round. We all began to shout at him what did he want, why was he here, leave Gretchen alone, go away!  
Gretchen let out a high pitch scream before running away.

"GRETCHEN?!" We all yelled and watched behind her as she left. When she was out of sight we turned our heads back to see the man was also gone.  
"What," I questioned.  
"The," Vince continued my sentence.  
"Fuck?!" Ashley A finished it.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Review time!

_yoyo_: Sorry for not updating fast enough. Glad you enjoyed that chapter, I hope you can enjoy this one and continue to enjoy me work. And yes, I am going to continue this story.

_Lucifers, Angel, 93_: No, I didn't kill Teresa haha!_  
_

_Mollanise_: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.

Thanks guys for your reviews. Hope I get positive reviews for this chapter as I did last chapter :')~ Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	12. Chapter 12: Hidden Truth

Great week! My little sis went off on a school trip so I got rid of her for four days and I got to snuggle up yesterday with a very special friend of mine and watched Grave Encounters 2. Not as good as the first one which was disappointing but I still had fun with him haha. Hope everyone had a good week too. :D Here's Chapter 12.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Spinelli screeched. "SHE QUIT!" We all nodded not looking at her eyes but at our own feet. "AAAAAHHH!" Spinelli screamed and kicked a chair sending it flying across the room. Vince and Ashley A ducked.  
"Spinelli!" I ran up and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Catch a grip. I can go talk to her."  
"You better TJ!" Spinelli's eyes burned with fury. "I don't have time for her to act up!"  
I nodded and Spinelli stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Jesus Christ!" Sarah exclaimed.  
"Wow," Vince laughed. "I have seen 'A Spinelli' in AGES!"  
"Me neither!" Ashley A laughed and then Ashley Q laughed.

While everyone thought this was funny, I couldn't help but disagree. I thought wasn't good at all. Why did Gretchen suddenly quit when she put so much effort into perfecting her dance. I walked out a few minutes after Spinelli left. I went to see Gretchen in the second library to her little corner only to see she wasn't there.

'What?' I thought. 'She's not here? But she's ALWAYS here! Where is she?'

Before I could think off all the places Gretchen could be, the bell went sending us to class. I collapsed in my seat. I was always next to the window which was on my left. To my right sat Vince, in front of me was Spinelli, in front of Vince was Ashley Q-Ashley A wasn't in the same class as us-and in front of Ashley Q was Gretchen...wait, what? GRETCHEN!

"Gretchen!" I gasped out loud. She didn't turn or even notice me.  
"Is there a problem Mr. Detweiler?" The teacher asked.  
"Yeah, I'm in this class." I leaned back on my chair with my hands behind my back. The class laughed at my sarcastic remark.  
"TJ, go to the principles office."  
"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, knowing the routine off by heart.

...

"What's going on!?" Vince yelled.  
"I have no idea." Ashley Q shook her head. "It's like were invisible to her or something."  
"Something most be wrong!" Vince insisted. "Gretchen we all know from elementary never quits."  
"That's true." I nodded.  
"She put so much effort into dancing just to quit? Makes no sense." Spinelli shook her head.  
Gretchen's actions were really confusing. Nothing she did now made sense.  
"That and she attended classes first time since...?"  
"A really long time." Vince wasn't wanting to think.  
"A really long time." I finished my sentence.

"GUYS!" Ashley A pushed through the door. "Guess what time of month it is?"  
"Bloody week?" Vince joked.  
Spinelli and Ashley A punched him.  
"Smart bastard." Ashley A cursed. "No, the fair's in town."  
"The fair! YAY!" Ashley Q cheered.  
"What's this?" Mikey asked walking in with Sarah.  
"A fair!" Ashley Q cheered.  
"You guys wanna come with us?" Ashley A asked.  
"Wait...we're going?!" Spinelli's eyes widened.  
"Yeah, why not?" Ashley A crossed her arms.  
"Well...I don't know..." Spinelli looked away.  
"Come on Spin," I smiled placing my arm around her shoulders. "It will be fun."  
"Okay..." She sighed.  
"Sounds like fun." Sarah laughed.  
"Wait!" I yelled over the excitement. They all looked at me like I had suddenly grew ten heads. "How 'bout we ask Gretchen to come?"  
Now they looked at me like I grew twenty heads.  
"WHAT!?" They all yelled.  
"What the fuck TJ? Have you lost your mind!?" Ashley A shouted out.  
"I never agree with the slut but I'm gonna have to for this!" Vince agreed with Ashley A.  
"Who're you callin' slut buster!" She jabbed him with her finger.  
"Well I think she has a point." Sarah said over the noise.  
"Me too," Mikey agreed. "Even if she wants to quit the dance club doesn't mean we can't be friends."  
"Mikey," Ashley Q walked up to him. "Let me break this down for you. She's. Not. Talking. To. Us." She broke down like Mikey was a toddler. "We wouldn't mind if she quit the club, we could still be friends but the point is now, we're all invisible."  
Suddenly, arguments broke out between everyone. Spinelli stood beside me and sighed. I sighed to before whistling with my fingers, catching their attention.

"Hey!" I called over getting total silence. "Wait a minute. Gretchen is Spinelli best friend and Spinelli is the leader of the dance club. I say she should decide."  
"Good idea!" They all finally agreed on something. The pressure got to Spinelli deciding what to do. She looked up at me with her cute brown eyes begging for help. I, in return, begged her to agree with me. Spinelli nodded.  
"I think we should invite her." She announced.  
Vince, Ashley A and Q all sighed and cursed. Mikey and Sarah smiled at each other. I then smiled at Spinelli.

In the next class we had, Gretchen was also there. I walked up and asked if she'd like to go to a fair with us. She happily agreed.

...

"WOHOO!" We yelled as we flipped over on the fastest ride there. "WEE!" We cheered as we swung round on ride next to it. "AAAAHHH!" We screamed as we spun really really fast till we were nearly sick.

"Oh my god." Ashley A complained. "My hair!"  
"My make up!" Ashley Q cried. The two ran off to fix their hair.  
"I feel awful..." Mikey held his stomach, green around the face and a hand on his mouth.  
"Poor Mikey." Sarah patted him on his back. Mikey suddenly ran to the closes bin to throw up. "Mikey!" Sarah ran after to help him.  
"Look!" Gretchen pointed at a huge white bear inside a claw crane. She walked over to it.  
"Better look after her." I suggested to Vince. Vince sighed, rolled his eyes and walked slowly after her.

"Back!" Spinelli smiled.  
"You were gone?" I asked, only noticing now that she was gone all along.  
"Here," Spinelli handed me a stick of candy floss.  
"Thanks." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"YOU BASTARD!" We jumped hearing a familiar voice screamed. We turned our heads to see Vince at the claw crane. "D'AAAAHHHH!"

Spinelli and I ran towards Vince and Gretchen.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, urgently and worriedly.  
Gretchen laughed. "I was trying to extract the immense teddy bear but had great difficulty. So Vince aided me and..." We all turned to look at Vince as he started screaming and shaking the machine.  
"The poor bastard." I shook my head and gave a chuckle.  
"Vince, you're attracting attention." Spinelli warned, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"PISS OFF!" He yelled at Spinelli.  
Spinelli stepped back and gasped. I set my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's just frustrated. He didn't mean it."  
"I hope so," Spinelli sighed.

After the two Ashley's had finished perfecting themselves, Mikey stopped throwing up and the security guards released Vince from destroying the crane claw, we all decided it was time to go home after one more ride.  
"THE BIG WHEEL!" Spinelli exclaimed like a child and began jumping up and down madly.  
"Okay, two per car." Gretchen pointed out.  
"Simples," I smiled. "The two Ashley's, Mikey and Sarah, Spinelli and I, leaving Gretchen and Vince."

We all boarded on.  
"Look at that." Spinelli smiled gently. "It's a beautiful sunset."  
I watched as the blazing colours reflected on her face. "Very beautiful." I smiled.  
Spinelli looked at me, blushed, smiled and laughed.  
"The dance club is doing good, ain't it?" I tried to make conversation.  
"All thanks to you," Spinelli smiled.  
"Me? I did nothing, it was all you."  
Spinelli laughed. "So modest."  
"I'm sorry, did you use a big word? Yes you did." I teased causing Spinelli to laugh more.  
"If you never helped me, if you'd never gave me confidence...if..." She shook her head.  
"That's a lot of 'if's." I joked.  
"It's true. If it wasn't for you, I couldn't have done anything! I'd still be sitting on my own!" Spinelli sighed and looked up out the window.  
With my fingers, I placed them under her chin and turned her breath-taking eyes to my own.  
"You know what I see? A strong, independent and brave girl who began to bloom out of her shell." I smiled gently. Spinelli blushed and looked down before looking back at me again. With hesitation, our faces got closer and closer. I didn't know what was happening but before I knew it, our foreheads were touching and we just stared into each others eyes for a while. Spinelli closed her eyes and gave in. Just as I was about to do the same, the ride stopped. We quickly sat up straight and distanced ourselves away.  
Spinelli laughed and climbed out of the cart twirling round saying how fun it was. We all laughed at her.

The day soon became night.

...

**(Not TJ's POV)**

"Gretchen!" Ashley A waved the next morning walking up to Gretchen as she waited for the light to turn green to red.  
"Hello Ashley A." Gretchen smiled back.  
"Bummer ain't it? We had such a fun day yesterday and now we're stuck in school...AGAIN." Ashley A moaned.  
"Oh Ashley A, there are many disastrous things that could happen to oneself." Gretchen remarked.  
Ashley A rolled her eyes. "Why do you use big words?"  
"Why are you continuously concerned with appearances and the male species?"  
"Why shouldn't I be concerned?"  
"My answer exactly." Gretchen smiled.  
Ashley A rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have to wait for Ashley Q to arrive at the bus stop. She gets the bus to here, we meet up and walk to school together every morning. Unless there's an emergency like one of us wakes up with a zit which NEVER happens." Ashley A laughed stiffly indicating she does get zits.  
Gretchen rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Ones going through adolescence are prone to acne."  
"SHUT-UP!" Ashley A became cherry red. "I don't get zits and that's that!"  
There was an awkward silence between the two before Gretchen changed the topic. "What time does Ashley Q get here at?"  
"The bus should be here already." Ashley A pointed out, checking up and down the road for the bus.  
"It's most likely late. The chances of a bus arriving on time is 25 to 50% chance."  
"Yeah but...still..." Ashley A still looked for the bus.

"ASHLEY A!" Spinelli ran up behind her. She wasn't with TJ this morning as TJ decided to sleep in. "ASHLEY A!"  
"Yo, Spinelli chick, what's up?" Ashley A greeted.  
Spinelli stopped and began to pant from her running.  
"What is the problem, Spinelli?" Gretchen asked.  
"What...bus...does...Ashley Q get?" She panted.  
"Um...the 178?" Ashley A said making it sound like a question. "Why?"  
"A bus with the number 178 crashed just around the corner!"  
Ashley A's eyes widened. "W-What?" She asked quietly.  
"Oh my god!" Gretchen gasped.  
"A-A..." She began to whisper. "ASHLEY Q!" She screamed, eyes watering and sprinted past the crowd to across the corner. Gretchen and Spinelli looked at each other and soon ran after her. Even you know Ashley A was in heels, she was so fast the other two couldn't catch up. Ashley A stumbled when she turned the corner to see the 178 bus on its side. "ASHLEY Q!" She began to scream. By then Spinelli and Gretchen had caught up. Ashley A still continued to scream her name.  
"Ashley A?" There was a small, familiar voice that peeped up. All three girls turned their heads to the left to see Ashley Q climb out of a limo.  
"ASHLEY Q!" Ashley A ran and hugged Ashley Q. "I was soooo worried."  
"W-Why?"  
"Why didn't you get the bus this morning?"  
"I accidentally missed it straightening my hair. I refused with bed hair."  
Ashley A hugged her more tightly. "Thank god." She sighed in relief.  
"What's happened?" Ashley Q asked confused.  
"The 178 bus crashed." Spinelli said.  
"Oh my god!" Ashley Q gasped pulling away from Ashley.  
"Look!" Spinelli pointed.  
Ambulance, police and even firemen came to help the trapped injured and worried people in through the crowd and in the bus. As they saw the elderly, adults, teenagers and even children being dragged out, the crowd began to gasp.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gretchen screamed at the top of her lungs before dropping on her knees, now screaming in tears.  
"Gretchen!?" The other three girls looked at her.  
"I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!" She began to babble. "DON'T HURT THEM! I'LL HELP YOU! DON'T HURT THEM! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL, PLEASE...DON'T HURT THEM!" She then lay on the ground and continued to scream. Her screams attracted a worried crowd. In this crowd, was a man from a couple of nights ago wearing black. Gretchen's eyes widened and she got up quickly and began to back away.

"Gretchen?" Spinelli got closer to Gretchen slowly, trying not to scare her any more than she already was.  
Gretchen stared into his cold, black eyes and even you know his mouth was covered, his eyes were all you need to know that he was smiling.  
"GO AWAY!" Gretchen screamed at the man.  
"I'm not going to hurt you!" Spinelli said, convinced Gretchen was talking to her.  
"NO! STAY AWAY!"  
Just as Spinelli put a hand on her shoulder, Gretchen pushed Spinelli to the ground and ran off.

"Gretchen?" Spinelli sat up on the ground and watched as she disappeared into the distance.

...

**(TJ's POV)**

I heard what happened to Gretchen. Mikey, Sarah, Vince, Ashely A & Q, Spinelli and I went to her house after school to see if she was okay.

"Gretchen!" They began to thud the door.  
"GRETCHEN!" Some even kicked. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"  
Everyone continued to go at the front door when: "Hey, keep it down!" A neighbour began to scream from their window.  
"Go fuck yourself!" Vince yelled back.  
"You young people! No respect!" The neighbour yelled back.  
"Maybe that's because wankers like you don't fucking deserve it!" Ashley A yelled back.  
"HEY!" I yelled at Vince and Ashley A. "Please guys, stop making yourselves look bad." I turned to the neighbour. "We're very sorry for the noise and for these two, we were just leaving."  
The neighbour nodded and closed the window.  
"We're leaving?" Spinelli asked.  
"Yeah, it's late and gettin' chilli and if you get sick, your parents will kill me. I'll take you come." I smiled and put my arm round her. "See ya guys later."

...

I walked home. It was dark, cold and silent. Not a sound came from the wind, animals or insects. Everything was still. Almost dead. I looked around and passed the avenue Gretchen was in when I stopped. I turned to look down. Even you know it was silent, I heard something calling on me. To come to them. Almost like I was drawn to it. I stood for a couple of seconds wondering what was happening. I then picked my feet to walk on home but for some reason, my legs took me the other direction.  
Before I knew it, I was back at Gretchen's house. I walked up to her door again. Should I knock? She didn't answer before...

I jumped as something slid through my legs. I looked down. In between my legs, a soft, grey cat rubbed up against me. It looked up at me and walked off. I watched as it walked. It then began to rub up against a plant pot, knocking it over. CRASH! I jumped and looked up wondering if anyone heard it. When I looked back, the cat was gone and there, lay a key. I picked them up and began to examine them. I slowly placed it into the door and turned hearing a click. I carefully turned the door handle and began to push the door open. Speak went the hinges as I opened it fully. I looked around seeing the place was completely wrecked.

Clothes lay here, rotten food attracted rats and flies.  
"Gross!" I covered my nose. Did Gretchen really live here?  
I crept upstairs and looked around the huge house. I grabbed hold of a door handle and opened it a tiny bit and peeked through to see Gretchen laying on top of her covers with her normal clothes and shoes on. Even her glasses were still on. I walked closer up to her and rubbed her head. I took her glasses and shoes and set the shoes on the floor and glasses on the desk next to her. Looking round, I found an extra blanket and placed it over the top of her. Just as I was about to leave, something fell out of Gretchen's hand. I bent down and picked it, seeing it was her diary. I walked out of her room and closed the door with the diary in hand.  
I looked around for a spot to read inside. I never like to invade privacy, but if I understand what's wrong with Gretchen, maybe I can help her. I felt a cold breeze hit my right cheek. I turned to see a door at the end of the hall. I walked up to it and slowly opened it having a cold breeze send chills down my back. Inside, the windows were covered with newspaper, a big double bed was inside with cobwebs covering it and everything had a layer of dust over the top of it.

I went over to peek through a gap in the newspaper. Outside, it was just a garden that had begun to wilt away. I sighed and looked away when I saw what the newspaper read...

**"Genius Grundler's Missing"  
**_"John and Sally Grundler where investigating a new project that when we interviewed them, they exclaimed, "If we get the evidence we need, we could prove something so life changing the world will have to stop, listen and start a new." Excited as we were to discover what this investigation was, we unfortunately could not uncover what it was as the couple have gone missing. John was last seen leaving his work after a call from his mobile. Sally, was seen going into her home and never leaving it again. The couple may have not been seen moving out of the house but the police have investigated and has confirmed the house is empty."_

"What...the...fuck?" I gasped.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	13. Chapter 13: Diary of Memories

Okay, chapter 13 is here. Gretchen may seem a bit 'bitchy' in this. This is because it is her diary, her inner secrets and the way people feel and think can be completely different to how they look and act. It's Monday and I'm off school today. YAY! So I decided to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_September,  
Entry 1._

_I walked through the doors of the modernised building which I could now label as 'school.' I was pals with Vince, Spinelli, TJ, Gus and Mikey but I was hoping to find a character with my intellectual mind. That, and Spinelli disappeared during elementary and Vince went to a different middle school. Maybe then I could have a feeling of belonging which each individual feel at some stage in their life. Hopefully, this feeling would fall upon me now that I entered Middle School.  
I was separated from the rest of the group. I was set in top class because my grades were very impressive if I do say so myself. Everything was going to plan. TJ, ended up in the lowest class. Even you know we are friends, I have to say he deserved it for the pathetic grades he got. He didn't even try to get good grades yet they still got into this school. I count him lucky but not everyone is as fortunate as he is. Some people are born lucky and others a lucky to be born. I work hard and with the support of my parents, I get the grades I deserve. Mikey and Gus try hard and are in middle but they weren't blessed with a brain like mine.  
The day seemed to be flying by, if I do say so myself, and lunch time came. I sat with the others but felt embarrassed just to be near them as TJ,began acting like immature elementary school child again, shoving straws up his nose and Mikey and Gus encouraged him with their laughing. It was like middle school was another ordinary day. But it wasn't. __  
After lunch ended, I was in science. Finally! A subject that could put my mind at ease. I sat beside another female species. She was pretty to me with her glasses and amazing ringlets in her hair that I'd kill to have. The colour was a faded blonde and she had freckles across her nose. She was cute if I do say so.  
"Alice." She introduced herself to me right away and left out her hand.  
"How ironic. A girl with blonde hair and sapphire eyes called Alice." I shook her hand.  
"My parents are big fans of the legacy of Lewis Carroll." She explained giving me a firm grip.  
"Gretchen." I said back.  
It seemed great. She knew every book from all the classics and had a very wide range of vocabulary. In science she was highly decent but still under rated compared to me but had a much more superior understanding of history compared to me. It seemed perfect to be friends with her. I hope the next day see each other._

_..._

_Entry 2. _

_YES! I saw Alice again today. Today, we queried each other about algebra. Things couldn't get perfect. That was until lunch time.  
I sat with TJ, Gus and Mikey again the next day. As usual, they were up to their childish ways. I was way more mature for that now.  
"Gretchen!" Alice shouted over to me at another table. "Come sit with us." She patted the seat next to her.  
Everyone looked at me.  
"Gretch?" TJ questioned. I hated it when he called me that! My name was Gretchen. I sign my name Gretchen and on my birth certificate, it was GRETCHEN. Not Gretch! That was for children under the age of ten but I was now over that two digit age.  
"Are you gonna go?" Gus peeped.  
"Would I be a bad person if I did?" I asked.  
"No." TJ butted in. "Of course not."  
"Thanks." I smiled and walked off. I knew he was being nice but really wanted me to stay but I couldn't stay there forever. I need to spread my wings and fly...well, that's what Alice says.  
As soon as I sat with her, she made me feel better and said it's time for change and time to move on. I should be with people who are going to help and support me in my studies instead of be with people who will just drag me down with them. She's exactly right.  
Goodbye TJ, Gus and Mikey I say. Time for a new turn in life. _

_..._

_Entry 3.  
_

_It's been a week since I wrote in you, dear diary. Today, at school, Alice helped me with history and I got an A+ and I helped her with science and she got an A+. Then in English, we both got A+. To celebrate, Alice and I went out for a smoothie at Kelso's. I got strawberry and banana, she got apple and kiwi. I love being with Alice. I can be as smart and have someone understand me. At the smoothies, Alice had to quickly go home. I had to do some grocery shopping before I went.  
"Hey!" I heard a scream across the road. "What's shakin' baby?"  
I watched as two men walked up to a pretty woman. Soft features and a kind personality. She was also pregnant. From the size of the bump, I'd say around seven months.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She innocently smiled. "Is there a problem?"  
"Yeah," The tallest one walked up. "You fell from heaven."  
She softly giggled. "Why, thank-you. I'm greatly flattered. I'm so sorry to be rude but I've got to go."  
Hey!" He grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. "Where'd you think you're goin'?"  
"Oh, I have to go home and prepare supper for my husband. He's been doing lots of shifts lately just so we can afford this little one." She smiled and rubbed her bump.  
"Oh, I don't think so!" He yanked her arm. "You're coming with me."  
"No, please, I've really got to go..." She tried to pull free.  
"Hey." The small one walked up. "Stop worryin'. We'll look after you."  
"Yeah," The big one grabbed her right breast from behind. The girl let out a squeak. "I wanna hear you scream baby."  
"No, please! I-I'm pregnant!" She gasped.  
"Girl or boy?" The small one asked rubbing the bump.  
"A girl..."  
"Great!" The small one jumped up. "We can fuck with her like we can with you!"  
"No! Please!" The girl began to cry. "HELP!"  
"Hey," The big one grabbed her mouth. "Don't go doing that."  
The small one began to lift her shirt up.  
_

_I watched in horror as the slugs harassed the young woman. I had to do something. I went to the nearest payphone and called 911 and helped the girl out. They came just in time. They were able to catch the big slug but the small slug slipped through their hands. Just before he ran off in hiding, he came up to me.  
"I'll get my revenge on you. Just you wait!" _

_The young woman thanked me and tried to reward me but I insisted she keeps her money. Instead, she took me to her house were she treated me to some pastries, buns and cakes. She worked as a pastry chef before she went off on maternity leave. Glad to help._

_..._

I put the diary down. There was no more entries other than the a few notes on, 'Wishing on a Star.' Whatever that meant. I felt hurt and betrayed. She hated me in middle school. She couldn't stand me! Why? What did I ever do to her? I tried to understand her but...she's impossible to understand with her smart. Even so, I still liked her and her help with things. It was because we were different that I liked her. I was able to understand more about people different from me. It really hurt when she began to turn her back on me back then.

I sighed and looked at the newspaper entry. I heard a creek. I turned my head round to the door to see it was wide opened. A dark shadow appeared at the door.  
"Hello?" I questioned.  
The shadow came closer. The light that peered through the newspaper hit the shadow. A tall girl stood at the door. Her face pale, eyes wide and black with fury and they bore into me, her mouth was opened as she took deep breaths in. Her hair was greasy and was messed over her face. Her shoulders hung forward with her arms and she moved slowly, swaying about.

"Gr-Gretchen?" I gulped.

Her head shot up and she ran at me. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before jumping me and wrapping her hands round my neck. "That's not yours!" She hissed. "Die!"  
"G-G..." I gasped for air.  
She smiled and laughed. As she flung her head up to cackle, her grip loosened for a moment. I decided to take the moment to tackle her. I grabbed her shoulders and spun her round so I was on top of her. I gripped her wrists and pulled them away from my neck and pinned her on the bed.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. Gretchen just laughed like she literally lost her mind. "Gretchen?  
She pushed my off her with her foot.  
"How much did you read?" She whispered.  
"All of it!" I spat on the floor.  
"Really?" She asked before grabbing a light from the desk. "Too bad you'll never tell anyone." She threw it at me.  
I was able to dodge. "You never had great aim." I commented.  
"Shut-up!" She yelled. "Shut-up! Okay? Just...SHUT-UP!" She clutched her head and began to spin it round.  
"What's wrong Gretchen? Why won't you tell me?"  
"Why do you want to know!?" Gretchen cried.  
"I can help you!"  
"NO YOU CAN'T!"  
"YES I CAN!"  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
I looked at her. "What happened?" I asked calmly.  
"You read entry 3?" Gretchen asked silently.  
"Yes. I did."  
"It happened a couple of days after I wrote in my diary..."

**(Flash back)**

I walked into the house after Alice and I had a study session after school. It was dark outside. I hoped my parents wouldn't be to angry with me...  
"Mum?" I yelled as I entered the house. "I'm home!" I set my bag down and took my shoes and coat off.  
No answer. "Hello?" I yelled again before walking into the livingroom. "Dad?"  
I heard something drop in the kitchen. I sighed. "Mum! I hope you're NOT trying to cook again. Last time you cooked, I think I had to get my stomach pumped." I joked. I walked into the kitchen to see it was still dark. I switched the lights on to see mum and dad tied and gagged to the chairs. I stared wide-eyed and my mouth dropped. They shook their heads and looked straight past me.  
Oh no! I turned slowly and screamed. The small man from the young pregnant women incident stood behind me smiling.

"Hello there." He smiled stepping forward. "Remember me?"  
I nodded. "W-Why are you here?"  
"I came here to get my revenge. Remember that part?"  
I began to cry. "Please! Don't...don't hurt them!"  
"Well..." He twirled a knife in his hand. He walked up to my mouth and began to run the blade slowly down her cheek till it bled. "I was actually planning to kill them." He then licked the wound he created.  
"NO!" I screamed.  
"I came into the house and waited for your parents to come home. I got bored so I did some diggin' around." He began to circle my parents. "And I saw that these two were working on a project called, 'Wishing Stars.' If their work was proven and presented, they could get over $1,000,000. I was shocked! How could something so stupid be worth THAT MUCH? So, I came up with a different plan. Wanna hear?" I gave him a glare as he smiled, chuckled and ran his fingers over my mother. "How 'bout instead of killing your parents, I take them away only giving you them back IF you finish the project and give me the work. That way, I can publish it and claim that much money. What ya say?"

"Your insanity is unbelievable." I told him.  
"Oh wow. We are feisty." He laughed before suddenly grabbed my mother's neck and put the knife next to it. "But I'd be careful to what you say. Tell me, kill your parents or kidnap them?"

I looked down at the ground. What should I do? I don't want them to suffer so they should die but I don't want them to die! "AAHH!" I screamed before crying and falling to the ground on my knees and covered my eyes. "I don't know!" I winged.  
"Tick tock goes the clock." He laughed and stabbed my dad in the arm.  
"MMMMMMMMMM!" He tried to scream in pain but the cloth on his mouth silence it. Mum made the same noise and tears ran down her face. I screamed and cried.  
"I'll do it!" I yelled. "I'll finish the work!"  
"There's a good girl. Now, listen. If I ever think you're backing out of the deal, I'll show up. It's a warning sign that your parents are going down in the ground."  
I nodded. "I understand. I-I'll do it! I promise just please!" I begged. "DON'T hurt them!"  
"You have my word lil' lady."

**(End of Flash back)**

Gretchen looked at me before whelming up and falling to the ground.  
"Oh my god." I mumbled.  
"I-I've almost completed it. It's taken years and I'm almost done but there's just a problem!"  
"What's that?" I asked, sitting next to her and wrapping my arms round her back.  
"I can't seem to find the last piece of the project. What, when, where, why and how is all answered but without any proof, any evidence to back up my hypotheses, it's useless and wouldn't be anything more than a made up madness!"  
I hugged her as she cried into me. I put her back to bed and walked out of the house for the night.

...

"What!?" Spinelli gasped.  
"That's...horrible!" Sarah cried, hugging Mikey who also cried.  
"It's just...so sad." Mikey stated the obvious.  
"And messed up." Ashley A folded her arms sympathetically.  
"What are we going to do?" Vince asked.  
"Well," I smiled. "We're going to do what Gretchen did the first time these guys showed up." They all looked at me confused. "Huddle up." I widened my arms and we created a circle and I created the plan.

I hope, for Gretchen's sake, this works.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

_yoyo-_Chapter 11: Hey, don't break a sweat. You read the chapters any time you want. Just don't forget about them though ;) hahaha :L

-Chapter 12: Thanks for your comment! It means A LOT to me.

Thanks for the reviews! ~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	14. Chapter 14: Theory of the Star

Okay. Very depressed so sorry if this chapter ain't top-notch. This week in school, I lost all my friends as they go on study leave and I'm very lonely in school. I get to see them when they come in to do their exams which is nice but it only lasts a few minutes. I also had a LLW GCSE yesterday, I pray I did really well! Also, this is the last chapter about Gretchen. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Go TJ!" Gretchen begged him.  
"No, it's okay. I'm staying!"  
"TJ, he'll hurt you!"  
"I'll hide. If he tries anything funny, I'll help you."  
Gretchen began to cry. The brother that escaped and has her parents hostage somewhere only he knows, was coming to visit Gretchen to see how her work was coming along. Gretchen didn't want me around in case I was found out, but I insisted on staying.  
The door bell rang and echoed around the dark rooms. I nodded at Gretchen and hid in her parents room.  
I heard Gretchen's footsteps creep down the stairs and open the door.  
"Hello, Gretchen." I heard the crooks voice. Though I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling.  
"Hello, James." Gretchen greeted, a little shakily.  
"How's your working comin' along?" I could hear his heavy foot steps walk around the room and Gretchen closing the door.  
"I haven't finished it yet."  
"WHAT!?"  
"I'm sorry!" Gretchen cried. "It's only missing one more segment until it's finally complete."  
I heard a slapping noise. I cringed. I knew he had struck Gretchen because I heard her collapse to the ground and whimper.  
"It's been YEARS!" He bellowed. "How long will this take!?"  
"I'm sorry! I'm trying my best! It will be done soon, I promise."  
"You better. Other wise your parents will get it."  
With that, the monster left the house, slamming the door. I peeked through the holes between the newspapers on the window. I saw the shadowy figure look around before taking his journey back home. I grabbed my walkie-talkie I had hidden in my hoodie pocket.  
"Guys, he's left. Mikey and Sarah, you're on."

**(Not TJ's POV)**

"Rodger!" Sarah confirmed through the walkie-talkie. "Mikey, we're on."  
Mikey nodded before talking hold of Sarah. The two crawled out of the bushes and brushed themselves down before walking behind the man.

"Oh, Malcolm," Sarah swooned. "Thank you so much for this amazing night."  
"My pleasure Sasha," Mikey replied. "I'm glad you liked it."  
The two kept an eye on the shadowy figure.  
"I loved the movie! Les Miserables really lives up to its expectations."  
"I cried my eyes out when Fantine began to sing, 'I Dreamed a Dream.'" Mikey made a sniffling noise.  
"Oh Malcolm, you're so sensitive! I cried when the cute little boy died. Why did they have to shoot him? He was only a child!" Sarah began to cry.  
"There, there dearest Sasha. It was just a movie."  
Mikey and Sarah stared at the man in front who gave them suspicious glances. The man suddenly stopped and Mikey and Sarah 'accidentally' bumped into him.  
"Oh dear!" Sarah gasped. "I'm so very sorry. I didn't see you there."  
"Are you following me?" He asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Of course not!" Mikey protested. "I'm taking this beautiful girl home. We had our first date tonight."  
"Oh Malcolm! Stop." Sarah blushed, giving him a playful smack on the chest. "I'm not that good-looking."  
"She's right." The man in black agreed. "Probably the most ugliest girl I've seen in ages!"  
Sarah burst into tears.  
"Sasha!" Mikey gasped, hugging her. He turned to the man. "How dare you!? She is beautiful! I bet you wouldn't know a good-looking girl if she punched you in the face!"  
The man grabbed hold of Mikey but Mikey was so big, he was able to push the small man off.  
"Sasha, let's go home." Mikey grabbed Sarah and dragged her round the corner. Sarah watched as the man did not turn the corner but instead continued his path.  
While they were acting, they said key parts in their speech to let the others know where to be hidden for when he comes.  
"Okay," Sarah brought out the walkie-talkie. "Did you get that?"  
"Yes." Two voices echoed off the walkie-talkie.  
"Where are you all?" Sarah asked.  
"We've followed the instructions and have ended up near the pub. Is that about right?"  
"Correct," Sarah confirmed. "You're on."

...

"Rodger!" Ashley A confirmed. She then pushed her and Ashley Q through the pub doors. They peeked out to see the man close by. "Okay, one, two, three!" Ashley A counted down before falling through the door and falling onto the man.

"Hey handsome." Ashley A pretended to be drunk. "You look hot!" She poked him in the chest.  
"Amy," Ashley Q came tumbling through the door. "Where'd ya go?"  
"Oh, Annie!" Ashley A waved from the man's arms. "I'm right here!"  
Ashley Q staggered over and hugged the man. "Wow, I like you."  
"Excuse me?" The man began to push the girls out-of-the-way.  
"Hey!" Ashley A grabbed his shoulder. "I want you stranger!"  
"No! I want him." Ashley Q pushed Ashley A.  
The two began to fight over the stranger in front of his eyes.  
"I found him first, slut!" Ashley A yelled.  
"Whore!"  
"Tart!"  
"Bimbo!"  
"Pig nose!"  
Ashley Q gasped. "I have a pig nose?"  
Ashley A looked around and pouted. "Of course not."  
"Yay!" Ashley Q hugged Ashley A. "I know! How 'bout we BOTH get him."  
Ashley A began to run her fingers up Ashley Q's legs in front of the man while Ashley Q began to squeeze Ashley A's ass.  
"How 'bout it?" Ashley A asked before the two began to lick each other.  
"I've really got to go." The man shakily said trying to walk round him.  
"Wait!" Ashley A grabbed his hand and from behind, wrapped her arms round him and cupped him. "Are you sure?"  
Ashley Q walked in front of him and began to use him as a pole. Ashley A, with her right, continued to cup and massage him while her left finger ran down his chest.  
"You really don't want a threesome?" Ashley Q asked, licking his neck.  
"Get...OFF!" The man yelled, becoming scarlet around the face. He grabbed Ashley Q and whirled her round to face Ashley A before pushing her onto her. The two tumbled over and began to laugh before making out in front of him.  
The man began to shake and grabbed between his legs and ran off. When he was out of sight, the Ashley's got off each other.  
"He's off." Ashley Q spoke through the walkie-talkie.  
"It seems he isn't sex driven but we did excite him."  
"Aw," a male voice teased on the other side of the walkie-talkie. "I guess you're not as good as you hoped."  
"WANNA FUCKIN' SAY THAT TO ME FACE!" Ashley A screamed through the walkie-talkie.  
"GUYS!" TJ yelled through his walkie-talkie. "Get on with the plan!"  
Ashley A sighed. "Fine, Vince. You're on. You're in the bushes right?"  
"Oui, why?"  
"He's turned the corner."

...

"Okay, we're goin' now." Vince answered and turned to Spinelli. The two nodded at each other. Spinelli got out of he bushes with a guitar and lay on the pavement while Vince watched.  
The man approached her as she sat, huddled against a building. He immediately stopped. It was clear The Ashley's did arouse him.  
Spinelli smiled and strummed the guitar. Spinelli then began to sing. She's only played and sung when the house was empty so was a little nervous.  
"When you wish upon a star..." She began to sing in her own way. Changing the pitch and making it heart warming and mesmerizing. TJ, Sarah and Mikey and the Ashley's listened over the walkie-talkie while Vince watched as Spinelli slowly, with her hands, pluck the guitar's string.

...

TJ listened to the warmth in her voice and his heart thumped harder.  
_Spinelli..._

...

The man towered over Spinelli. Spinelli stopped playing and looked up at him with her warm and inviting eyes.  
"Hello there stranger. Any requests?" She asked in her innocent voice.  
"Should you not be inside?" He asked.  
"I would be if I had an inside to go to." Spinelli joked.  
The man looked down at her with a sad face.  
"Would...you like to come with me?"  
Spinelli smiled. RESULT! Then plan was working.  
"Are you sure?" Spinelli questioned. "I don't mean to intrude."  
"It's nothing. I use to live on the streets with my brother." He smiled and put his hand down towards her. Spinelli took hold and stood up.  
"Really? Where is he?"  
"Jail. The stupid bastard decides to go at a pregnant doll. I told him not to but he insisted we should."  
"What you do?" Spinelli asked.  
"I...I went along to help me." He looked ashamed of himself. "Thinking back, I wish I didn't do it."  
He began to cry and Spinelli hugged him, unsure what to do.  
"Ssshh," She hushed in his ear. "It's okay. Where do you live?"  
The man gulped. "In a warehouse. I have no where else to go. I plan to get lots of money real soon though."  
"Really?" Spinelli smiled. "That's great! Name's Alley Smith. You can just call me Smith though."  
"Smith? For a pretty girl like you?"  
Spinelli giggled. "Stop." A cold breeze made Spinelli shiver.  
"Come." The man put his black coat over her, revealing his appearance. "Let's get you inside."  
He blind folded Spinelli so she couldn't bring anyone else to his place. Little did he know TJ expected this and that's why Vince was to spy from the distance to see where they're going.  
After some winding round the streets, they finally entered an abandoned warehouse that looked like it was going to fall in a second.  
"Bingo." Vince whispered from the bushes and watched as Spinelli entered. "Teej, are you sure she's okay in there with him."  
"Trust me, she's a big girl Vince. Got the address?"  
"Yeah, all we need now is for Spinelli to tell us if it's the right address.

Spinelli took the blind fold off. "Oh wow." She gasped looking round.  
"It's not much, but it's home." The man smiled, closing the door and locking it.  
"Why did you lock the door?" She asked.  
"I don't want you leaving this place. I want you to stay here with me and then we can leave when we get the money."  
"I see..." Spinelli whirled round. "So this is my new prison?"  
"I'm sorry." The man looked at his feet.  
"No, it's okay. You haven't told me your name."  
"Trent." He answered. "My older brother's name is James."  
Spinelli nodded. "Trent. I like names that begin with 'T'..." Spinelli covered her mouth with her hand and blushed.  
Trent laughed. "Well, I have only two rules."  
"What's that?" Spinelli asked.  
"You stay in this house.  
"I got that one."  
"And! You are NOT allowed in the basement."  
"Why?" Spinelli asked.  
"Trust me. Just don't. And to be safe, I even locked the door."  
Spinelli nodded. "Understood!"

...

After sometime, Trent fell asleep, spooning Spinelli on the floor. Spinelli slowly swivelled out of his arms and grabbed her hidden walkie-talkie beneath her jumper. She grabbed it and spoke though.  
"I'm in." She whispered.  
She heard a few yawns on the other side. "'Bout time." She heard Vince complain.  
"What you find?" TJ asked.  
"I'm not allowed out of the building nor the basement."  
"Why the basement?" Mikey asked.  
"That's maybe where Gretchen's parents are!" TJ jumped to conclusions."You have to check in case it's not."  
"Rodger." Spinelli replied before hiding the walkie-talkie.  
While Trent was sleeping, she carefully began to search him for the keys that lay in his left pocket. Catching the ring that kept them together, she slowly pulled them out of his pocket.  
Going round to the basement she tried every key until one fit and opened the door. Slowly pushing it open, she saw Gretchen's parents tied on the chair. Asleep, weak and bloody.  
"Oh my god." Spinelli gasped. "TJ, they're here!"  
Her voice caused them to wake up and freak out. Seeing it was Spinelli they cried with hope before their eyes slowly opened in horror. Spinelli was struck down.  
"You bitch." Trent spat down at an unconscious Spinelli.

...

"SPINELLI!" TJ screamed into the walkie-talkie. All around, Vince, Sarah, Mikey, Ashley A and Q either cried with fear or all gasped. "VINCE!" TJ yelled.  
"Yes sir?" Vince jumped with the frustration and worry in his voice.  
"Call the police!"  
"Rodger!"

...

"I got it!" Gretchen cried in the study. "I got it!" Gretchen jumped up in tears.  
She packed her work up and ran out of the house. Gretchen knew how to get the proof. She could have her parents by the end of the week. She swung her bag round her neck and ran out of the house.  
"GRETCHEN!" She herd TJ call behind her but she ignored him.  
She now knew how to obtain the evidence she needed to back up her theory and was going to get it no matter what. For her parents sake.  
As she was running, a police car passed her. She stopped and watched it turn past her. She shrugged it off as police cars do go round the place to check on some things. Most likely the pub were causing trouble again.  
Thinking nothing about it, she continued her way out in the dark. She didn't know where Trent would be but knew he'd follow her if she left the house.  
"GRETCHEN!" He heard his voice. She smiled and turned round ready to give the good news but was jumped and tumbled to the ground.  
"Trent?" She asked before getting a punch in the face.  
"YOU BITCH! YOU GOT SMITH TO TRICK ME AND THEN CALLED THE POLICE ON ME!"  
"Whose Smith!?"  
"LIAR!" He punched her again.  
"N-No! You've made a mist..."  
He continued to punch her. The pain struck her all over and she couldn't move due to fear. Trent lifted his fist ready to punch her again but was cuffed by TJ's hand. TJ pulled him off and punch him instead. The two then had a one on one fist fight. TJ seemed to be winning but Trent kicked his bad leg causing TJ to fall and not able to get back up.  
"See you in hell." Trent smiled ready to kick him in the face and kill him by breaking his nose.  
"HEY!" A voice was heard. Trent turned around and got a fist stuck in his face.  
TJ gasped as the girl had jumped up to punch Trent. Trent fell to the ground unconscious and the girl landed on two legs, bending down for balance.  
"Nobody hurts TJ!" she hissed.  
"Spinelli!" TJ gasped her name. Spinelli turned round and smiled. "How'd you escape?"  
"Vince." She laughed. "You okay?"  
TJ nodded but looked at Gretchen. "She's not."  
Spinelli sighed and sat down beside her body. "Oh Gretchen." A tear trickled down her face.

...

Gretchen slowly began to flutter eyes open. Her blurry vision confused her and when it adjusted, she was confused more. She lay on the bed looking at them all.  
"W-Where am I?" She asked.  
"Hospital." TJ smiled holding her hand.  
Gretchen looked at TJ and smiled.  
"How you feeling?" Spinelli asked.  
"My head hurts." Gretchen joked.  
Everyone laughed. Gretchen looked at the people round her who all laughed with joy and relief to she was okay. Her nose was bandaged and she had a few stitches and plasters here and there.  
"Where's Trent?" She asked.  
"The police caught him." Vince smiled at her.  
"WHAT?" Gretchen became angry and upset. "B-But we don't know where my parents are!?" She burst into tears.  
Spinelli hugged her. "We're so sorry."  
"W-What am I going to do now?!"  
Sarah and Mikey began to cry. "We thought we were helping." Mikey cried.  
Gretchen couldn't breathe. All her years of work gone to waste.  
"We knew this would upset you." Ashley A patted her head.  
"So we got you a gift." Ashley Q finished Ashley A's sentence.  
Gretchen knew immediately she wouldn't like it. "What?" She snapped.  
"Look at them doors." TJ pointed.  
Gretchen sat up and looked at the doors and her eyes widened as her mum and dad appeared.  
"Mom...dad...?" She questioned.  
"Hello honey." The smiled at her.  
Gretchen burst into tears as the walked over and wrapped their arms around her. Everyone else then backed off, watching Gretchen smile, laugh and cry.

...

**(TJ's POV)**

A small party was held for them all at the house. It was cleaned and the rats were chased out by us.  
"I'm curious." Vince took a big bite of a chicken leg. "What is this project you started and Gretchen started?"  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
"Ever heard of Falling Stars?" John asked.  
Everyone looked at each other in confusion.  
"Yes." Spinelli answered.  
"Well, we believe if one was to catch one, they could have any wish they want." Sally answered.  
"What?" Ashley A asked.  
"Is that possible?" Vince asked.  
"According to Gretchen's research, yes." Sally nodded.  
"But!" John butted in. "It's not just a star but a star of happiness."  
"I'm confused." Ashley Q whined.  
"What we're trying to say is, it's not just a normal star. You can only see one and catch one if you've ever experienced true happiness." Sally explained.  
Everyone fell silent and began to think about it. They all burst into laughs and began to make jokes about what they were told. I chuckled and looked round for Gretchen to see the back door was opened.  
I got up and lazily walked to the door to see Gretchen standing outside.  
"What are you doing up here?" I asked her. No reply. She stared straight up at the sky. "Gretchen?" I called on her walking beside her. "What you looking at?" I looked up at a sky and widened my eyes in disbelief.  
There, a white glow appeared and began to flutter across the sky. It's glow made me feel so innocent and warm inside. "What is that?" I asked.  
"My evidence." Gretchen smiled.  
From the corner of my eye, I saw someone walk and stand beside me. I looked down to see it was Spinelli who looked up in disbelief. She caught me staring as her and smiled. I smiled seeing the star of happiness reflected in her eyes. We both then turned away and watched as the star continued its journey through the night sky.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

_yoyo_-Thanks for your review :) I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, it maybe a bit lazy on it T_T And this is the last of Gretchen's story.

Keep reviewing and thanks for taking the time to read everyone! :) ~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	15. Chapter 15: Big Problems

Sorry if this one's crap! I've had GCSE's this week and then my bestest friend in the world (boy I like) just got assaulted and ended up in hospital so I'm not really concentrating on this chapter but I don't want to keep my readers waiting either.

* * *

**(Not TJ's POV)**

"So what do you think about this one?" Sarah asked, showing Mikey the movie _Grease_.  
"Can we go more musical theatre?" Mikey asked Sarah.

Today was movie night for Sarah and Mikey. The two had visited the shop were they had bought big bags of _Doritos Chilli Heatwave, _tubs of _Ben and Jerry's_ ice-cream : _Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Cookie Dough, Baked Alaska and Triple Caramel Crunch, _microwave butter pop-corn, two bottles of two litres of _Coca-Cola,_ pizza, chips, fish sticks with a garlic-mayo dip, packets of_ M&Ms_ and _Skittles_ and last of all, a bag of doughnuts : chocolate covered, strawberry covered, ones filled with jam, ones filled with cream and others covered in sugar.  
They were now in a different shop to rent movies out.

"How about this one?" Sarah asked, holding up _The King and I.  
_"I love it!" Mikey exclaimed, hugging Sarah. "Let's go before the ice-cream melt."  
"Good idea!" Sarah smiled.  
As the two made their way to the till, the bumped into a few 'friends'.

"Mark! Kelly! What a surprise to see you two here." Mikey smiled at one of the two members of choir.

"Yes Mikey, what a surprise." Kelly enthusiastically said.

Kelly wad pale and quite petite. Her eyes were a shiny hazel which matches with her burning ginger hair which she kept in plaits. She always wrote a bright red shirt-dress with white tights and white long sleeves underneath and black shoes, which she polished every night.

Mark on the other hand was limp and very strict to the rules and dedicated to his singing/musical theatre work. He wrote a white-collar shirt with a tight up do blue tie with a red jumper, matching Kelly's shirt-dress. His hair was always nearly combed back . His trousers were beige and like Kelly, he wrote black polished shoes.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked. "Something's up, ain't there?"

"Yes," Mark cleared his throat. "You are breaking a school rule."

Mikey and Sarah looked at each other confused before looking back at then with a blank expression.

"It states clearly in the rules that you are only suppose to join one after school activity. This is how cliques are formed. It is easier to monitor us then." Kelly cleared the basics.

"We, are part of choir but it has come to our intention that you have also joined a dance club. Correct?" Mark got straight to the point.

"Wait, I don't understand!" exclaimed Mikey.

"You can not join dance club while being apart of choir so…" Kelly looked at Mark.

"The choir is going to have to cut you." Mark said. "But because Mikey is the best singer the school's ever had, we've come to the conclusion that you can have a choice. Choir or dance club?"

"Go die." Sarah hissed at them.

"Excuse me?!" yelled Kelly.

"You know Sarah, you' be dropped out of choir if it weren't for Mikey because let's face it, you're nothing in choir compared to everyone." Mark smiled smugly.

"Come on Mikey, let's go pay for this." Sarah walked off to the counter and paid quickly while Kelly and Mark snorted at them. Sarah turned them before walking out. "Mark, go wank yourself! Better yet, go fuck Kelly!"

Mikey and Sarah left with disturbed costumers staring behind them. Mark and Kelly looked at each other. "Well, obviously they don't know the rule about no sex till you're over sixteen." Mark stated.

"But Mark, we're sixteen." Kelly remarked.

"Yes well, we're still too young." Mark nodded his head, becoming hot and sweaty, loosening his tie.

As _Mikey_ and Sarah walked out they began deciding what to do .

"You are a good singer Sarah." Mikey reassured her.

"Oh Mikey." Sarah cried. "What will we do?"

"Can't we ask the student council to change the rules?"

"You KNOW what they're like. They're stuck up their own asses to don't care about what the actual students. Student council my ass!"

"Well," Mikey got back to the real problem. "What do we tell the others?"

Sarah sighed all her anger out in one breath till all she was left with was sorrow and worry. "I don't know, Mikey."

...

**(TJ's POV)**

I walked with Spinelli to school as usual. We parted and she went to home room while I went searching for Vince. As usual, he was hiding from society underneath the school's bleachers.

After wasting time, the bell rang and we headed up to home room. We joked, laughed and shoved at each other going to our seat. When we were about to pass Spinelli, we stopped.

"What wrong with her?" Vince asked looking at a very cross Spinelli.

She didn't say anything. She day there, arms crossed and a face turning red as it was like steam coming out her ears and nose.

"Spinelli?"I said her name in a casual tone. "What's up?"

She lifted her arm out and slowly began to unclench her fist. In her hand lay a white piece of crumpled paper. I took it from her hand and straightened it out to read.

_Dear Ashley Spinelli,_

_The rules of the school council clearly instruct that students should only have one school activity. We, the choir club, obey these rules but it has come to our intention that Mikey and Sarah have not only joined choir but your useless and pathetic dance club. Cut Mikey from dance club, keep Sarah if you want. She's a useless bitch but give Mikey up NOW. If you refuse to give us Mikey, you're going down!_

I crumpled it up and throw it at Vince in fits of laughter. "Please tell me you didn't take that seriously? We both know they're nothing on you."  
Spinelli laughed and throw her head back but then become serious in a second. "The note was funny and a terrible threatening letter."  
"Then what's your problem?"  
"Mikey and Sarah are actually thinking about quitting."

"WHAT!?" I shouted with Vince as he had finished reading the letter.

"You're fucking me?" Vince cursed out loud.

"Oh," Spinelli said in a mocking laugh. "Believe me, I wish!"

"Hey guys!" Ashley A waved with Gretchen and Ashley Q by her side. "Wassup?"  
"Mikey and Sarah want to quit dance club."I filled them in.  
"SAY WHAT!?" Ashley A screamed, snatching the note with Gretchen and Ashley Q reading over her shoulders.

Just then, Mikey and Sarah walked in.  
"What the HELL!?" Ashley A walked up but Vince caught her arm.  
"Wow kitty."  
Ashley A turned and winked at him before turning back to Mikey and Sarah.  
"WELL?"  
"We don't want trouble!" Mikey explained his point of view.  
"I don't give two shits Mikey. I really don't. Those bastards should fuckin' get their face smashed sending Spinelli a threatening letter. Them sending her a threatening letter doesn't anger me, it's the fact they even call it a 'threatening' letter. It's BULLSHIT!" Ashley A threw the paper as his head which bounced right off.  
"I have participated in this and have given a lot of effort trying to prove I can actually do some sort of sport and not just logical subjects." Gretchen looked at Mikey with sad eyes feeling like all her work was for nothing.  
"Not just that." I reminded everyone. "Spinelli has put a lot of trouble and effort into getting this up and running. She's put so much into this. Trying to get all of you and now, she's beginning to plan things out for end of term!"  
Everyone fell quiet thinking about how Spinelli felt. Just then, the bell went for class. Like Vince, I skipped class with him to the old library.

...

There, we slept. Vince lay his head down in his arms crossed on the table while I had my feet up and arms behind my head as I leaned on the table. I jumped as the bell rang, clashing with the floor and waking Vince up with drool hanging from his chin.  
"What?" he asked suddenly.  
"I hope you guys didn't skip class." Joked Ashley B walking in.  
"Of course not, you know us." Vince smiled.  
"Oh, I KNOW I know you. You've got a lil' bit of..." Ashley B pointed to her chin indicating Vince he had drool hanging off him. He quickly whipped it away with his sleeve. "Yeah...so how's the dance club goin'?"  
I banged my head on the table.  
"Not good huh?" Ashley B laughed. "Oh guess what!? I watched a movie last night, can't remember what it's called but to settle a thing I can't remember what they were trying to settle but they went at each other with knives and swords and it was a slaughter-house! I thought why can't it be like...I can't remember what you call that movie either but they shoulda used sports to settle things. In my opinion, if you propose sports to settle your troubles, they should choose the sport as it's fair." Ashley B laughed.  
"THAT'S IT!" Vince jumped up on his feet, confusing Ashley B and me.  
"What's what?" I slowly and hesitantly asked.  
"Sports! We'll challenge the choir to a game of their choice and win Mikey and Sarah!"  
"Vince," I stood up with a serious face. "I rarely, if not never say this but...YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS!"  
We marched out laughing and excited to tell the others.  
"Em...what?" Ashley B called behind us.

...

"What you think?" I asked everyone.  
"I like it." Spinelli smiled. "What about you guys?"  
"I can't play any sport." Gretchen admitted.  
"I might break a nail!" Ashley A complained while Ashley Q cried, "My hair will get ruined!"  
"Come on guys, please?" Spinelli gave the puppy face no one can deny.  
Immediately, all three of them agreed to join in.

We all approached the choir people.  
"Well?" Asked a really fat one.  
"Well what?" I asked.  
"Give up Mikey. Keep Sarah. She's dead weight."  
"Actually, how about to fight who keeps Mikey, we play a sport?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, just a few of your kind against us. What ya say? We ain't giving up Mikey or Sarah without a fight!" I challenged them.  
"We're not giving up Mikey without a fight! What's the game?"  
"You decide."  
Everyone grinned at me. He turned round for a second and turned back. "How about football?"  
"Yeah you..." Vince stepped forward knowing they knew my weak sport.  
"Vince!" I grabbed hold of his arm. "We accept. Tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow!"  
We shook hands on it.

...

We all began to leave for the day. As usual, I was going to go home with Spinelli before going home for the night.  
"Vince!" We heard someone yell. Vince turned round and smiled.  
"Chad! You're actually here!" He walked up to his brother sitting on a motorbike waiting for him. "You actually came!"  
"Of course I did, my baby bro' was asking for me." He teased.  
Vince then rode home with Chad while Spinelli and I just laughed.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Guest: **Is it really good? Thank-you! I thought I was seeming a bit lazy, I was worried in case no one liked it. And it's okay, you don't need to read asap, I'm busy to. You know, life gets in the way haha.

**scorpiogrl578: **Here ya go! I finally updated.

Thanks for your reviews and keep reviewing please :D ~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	16. Chapter 16: 5:4

Hey guys. Schools out. Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I'm doing another fanfiction but everythings okay now cause I have 2 months to entertain you guys and hopefully finish this story and get onto the second part.

* * *

**(Not TJ's POV)**

"Jesus Vince, couldn't you made this place decent when I came?" Chad asked, lifting up a sock off Vince's floor.  
"Hey, I didn't take you seriously when you said you were comin'." Vince leaned at the door way.  
"Hey, how many times have a let you down?"  
"One...two...three...four...five..." Vince began to count with his fingers before get a pillow thrown at his face.  
"Funny, aren't we!" Chad laughed sarcastically.  
The two brothers began to laugh before Cheryl bumped into Vince as she was about to knock on his door just to see the door was already opened and Vince was there instead.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." She apologised. "Company?"  
"Yeah Cheryl, I'd like you to meet my big brother, Chad."  
Cheryl looked at Chad bitterly and coldly. "Hi." She smiled politely. Chad nodded at her. "Hi." There was a long awkward silence in which Cheryl and Chad glared at each other. Chad's eyes were confused while Cheryl's eyes were filled with hatred. All Vince could do was exchange glances between them.  
"Well...okay...uh...Chad's gonna be staying with me for a while Cheryl, is that okay?" Vince tried to lower the tension and awkwardness in the room.  
"Yeah," Cheryl nodded. "That's fine." And walked away.  
"Jez, is she always like that?" Chad asked.  
"Nah, she's usually like a mom to me." Vince closed the door and made himself comfy.  
"What about our mother?" Chad asked, folding his arms.  
"Dad kicked me out of the house, Chad. She didn't disagree with him, she just stood there! What mom does that?"  
"Mom misses you very much!"  
"Is that why you're here?" Chad looked away from Vince. There was another silence in the room between Chad and Vince. "Oh my God! That is why you're here!"  
"Mom wanted me to tell you she'd like to see you again! That and I am here to see you again. I missed you baby bro."  
Vince flopped onto the bed. What should he say? Does he even want to so his parents again? Vince sighed. He loved his brother and didn't want to shout at him.  
"I'm not your baby, bro." Vince chucked. Chad smiled and jumped him, getting him into a headlock before giving him a noogie. "You'll always be my baby bro no matter how old."

As the two brothers began to mess about with each other, the door opened. It was TJ.

**(TJ's POV)**

"Oh, hey Chad. I forgot you were here." TJ laughed.  
"What up TJ?" Chad asked.  
"Uh, I need Vince."  
"What?" Vince looked at me.  
"I need help choosing the team."  
"Shit, I forgot."  
"What's wrong?" Chad asked.  
"We have to play against a bunch of snobs so Mikey and Sarah can be in the dance club as well as the choir club." Vince explained.  
"What club are you fighting against?" Chad asked.  
"Choir."  
"Oh man, you're in dance club?" Chad laughed. "I never thought you two were the type."  
Vince playfully punched Chad. "I'm only in it for Spinelli."  
"Oh, so it's a girl. MY baby bro's growing up!"  
Vince playfully punched Chad again.  
"Yeah so...who's in the team. I went back and we decided its European football."  
"European football?" Vince asked.  
"Soccer." Chad filled Vince in.  
"So we need one goalkeeper, attacker, defender and then a shooter."  
"Do we really need a shooter? Can't the attack shoot?" Vince asked.  
"This is just to make things easier for us. So...any ideas?" I asked.  
"Well, there's you and me. What about Spinelli? She's good at sport last time I checked."  
"NO!" I blurted. The two them looked at me oddly and I became scarlet red. "Um...I mean...no. She's not what she use to be like." I wasn't lying. Spinelli is sickly. I don't want her to be in danger. Last time we played in the rain, she dropped. I really don't want to put her health at risk here.  
"Okay...well...remember Ashley Q is a good kicker?"  
"Oh yeah...so...she's our shooter then?"  
"Yeah...and then Ashley A will want to be part of the team cause Ashley Q is in it." Vince pointed out.  
"Defender. Will you be the attacker? I'll be the goalkeeper."  
Vince nodded. "Well...that surprisingly didn't take too long."  
"We have to ask them first. They might say no."  
Vince rolled his eyes. "They'll say yes one way or another."  
"Right...well...see ya."  
"Bye Teej."

...

"No way." Ashley A spoke for her and Ashley Q.  
"What? WHY!?" I demanded an answer.  
"I don't want to sweat like a pig." Ashley A fixed her hair.  
"And I don't want dirt." Ashley Q fixed her lipgloss.  
"Please guys, I'm begging ya!"  
"Can't I play?" Spinelli over heard and walked towards us.  
"I don't want you drop again."  
"What? TJ! I'm completely fine! Honest!"  
"I'm not taking the risk. Now, Ashley's. Please, for God's sake, join. For Mikey and Sarah." The two didn't flinch. "Okay, to beat some motherfucking snobs."  
Ashley Q snapped her mirror shut and gave Ashley A a cheeky smile. "Fine. We're in." Ashley A returned the same smile.  
"Oh thank God." I sighed.  
"Hey! I'm not done with you yet." Spinelli stomped after me after I walked away.  
"What do you want me to say Spinelli?"  
"I want to play!"  
I turned round and grabbed Spinelli by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. "Look! I don't want you to get sick or to drop! I really care for your health and if something happened to you, I couldn't live with myself. Please!" I hugged her tightly round the waist. "I don't want to be without you in school." I whispered. I heard Spinelli sigh and she wrapped her arms around my broad shoulders.  
"Fine. Just for you, I won't play." We let go of each other and looked at each other. She violently poked me in the chest which hurt a lot. "But don't think I won't cheer for you guys!"  
I laughed. "I know you'll cheer." We then walked round the school together.

...

Vince, Ashley A , Q and I stood on the field opposite the choir who chose their four fittest players.  
"This shouldn't last too long then." Ashley A filed her nails.  
"Can you PLEASE stop filing those fake press-ons, we don't need a princess here." Vince yelled at Ashley A.  
"Are you for real?! Fake or not, I can still scratch out an eye." Ashley A went up to Vince's face.  
"Don't do that, your highness! You may break them."  
"Okay, that's fucking it Vince..." Ashley A began to march up to him.  
"Wow guys! Can't you get along for Mickey and Sarah. It's them that's at the biggest risk here." I walked in between the two. "Okay, let's begin."

We all stood in our positions. Mikey, Sarah, Gretchen and Spinelli cheered for us off the pitch as we began. Vince was able to kick the ball and began to run towards their nets and kicked to Ashley Q so she could kick it into their goals. Ashley Q didn't stop the ball with her foot but just kicked it. She didn't aim either. The ball went flying down to our nets where Ashley A began run after the ball.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Screamed Vince at Ashley Q.  
"I'm sorry!" Ashley Q apologised and felt bad.  
Ashley A ran after the ball but hearing Vince yell at Ashley Q made her run towards them.  
"Hey buster!" She stabbed him in the chest with her finger. "No guy talks to my girl like that. You pick on her, you pick on me."  
"Fine then! The both of you are fucking idiots!"  
"What you call me? Obviously it wasn't Ashley Q's fault!" Ashley Yelled in his face.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Did you not SEE what just happened?"  
"Yeah, Ashley Q kicked the ball. Well done girl." Ashley A gave her a thumbs up.  
"Yeah she kicked the ball...BUT THE WRONG WAY! NETS ARE THAT WAY!"  
"You kicked it wrong!" Ashley Q yelled at Vince.  
"There, you see. It was your fault."  
"I was actually doin' all right actually. What have you been doing?"  
"I was running after the ball." Ashley A flicked her hair.  
"Why? It didn't go that...oh you fuckin' bimbo." Vince facepalmed.  
"What you call me?"  
Vine pointed at the ball which was fired at me. I tried jumping, but they kept kicking to the side of my bad leg. My hand missed it by a centimetre.  
"GOAL!" The choir all cheered.  
"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I told the guys because of my leg, I wouldn't be that good, so support me as much as possible. But from what I could see, World War III began with those three on the pitch.

The first half got worse. Ashley Q just seemed to kick the ball anywhere she could. Once, it went back and slammed into Vince's face who ran up to before being jumped by Ashley A. Vince played good and Ashley A too but they would stop to argue, fight and hurl each other into the mud. I tried my best to jump and get the ball, but I kept missing.

Half time came and we all walked over to Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Sarah who looked disappointed. They had all cheered for us for the first few minutes before becoming restless.  
"This is hopeless." Sarah cried into Mikey.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Ashley Q questioned.  
"Yeah, obviously it's all Vince's fault." Ashley A folded her arms.  
"WHAT?! Okay, I've had it with you blonde! I have worked my ass off trying to get the ball to Ashley Q! In return, she just kicks it wherever the fuck she wants and instead of you even trying to get the ball, you run the fucking wrong way to start more shit up!"  
The three began to bicker again.  
"Oh my god! SHUT-UP!" Spinelli yelled at them. "Would you all bloody grow up!" They looked at her. "Vince, you're playing good, but you need to be more supportive! Ashley Q, you need to stop the ball with your foot and kicked TOWARDS the net! Ashley A, you need to stay where you're at and stop the ball from getting to TJ who can't do much!"  
"Excuse me..." Ashley A walked up to Spinelli ready to go at her but I jumped in.  
"Don't Ashley A. Don't even try to start on her 'cause you know why? She's right. The three of you are embarrassing to watch! All you do is fight and pretty much hand the ball to them. The only way we can actually win, is if we work as a team."  
The three looked at each other.  
"Fine." Ashley A huffed. "I'll leave Vince alone and stay with the ball."  
"I'll try to aim!" Ashley Q smiled innocently.  
"I won't yell no more." Vince spat at the ground.  
"All right! Let's do this!" I smiled, determinedly.

We started off. Vince did is usually fancy footwork, passing it to Ashley Q. This time, she stopped the ball and aimed it towards the net. With one hard kick, she fired it into the nets giving us our first point. They were beating us with 4 points.  
When the ball came our way, Ashley A ran at them but they shoved her in the dark.  
Ashley picked herself up to see they broke one of her nails.  
"Oh, now you did it. No more Mrs. Nice guy." She got up and sprinted to them and tackled the ball right off. "Ha!" She laughed in their face. "Screw you!" She then passed it to Vince who took it from there.

4:4. We had tied and there was only a few seconds left. They tackled the ball of Vince and were able to dodge Ashley A and her feistiness. They came at me.

_Shit. They've won. Sorry Mikey. I'm truly am. I just can't catch the ball. It's impossible._

"TJ!"

I jumped and caught the ball. "Oh my god!" I muttered to myself. Before I fell to the ground, I took a glance at Spinelli who smiled at me as it was her who yelled my name. The sun just seemed to shine in her face. An angel is looked like.  
I threw the ball to Vince, who kicked to Ashley Q who scored. Just as it went into the net, the whistle was blown.  
5:4.

"WE WON!" Screamed Ashley A.  
"WE DID IT!" Vince jumped about.  
The two became to excited, Ashley A jumped into Vince's arms and wrapped her legs round his waist. The two stopped what they were doing and let go and stared awkwardly at each other.  
"Um...well done." Ashley A fiddled with her hair.  
"You too." Vince smiled. He hugged her again not caring.  
Everyone ran at Ashley Q and hugged her. Mikey, Sarah and Gretchen also joined and they all hugged Ashley Q. I stood by and watched Ashley Q get the praises.  
"Well done TJ." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Spinelli smiling at me.  
"What? She scored." I pointed at Ashley Q.  
"You caught the ball." She walked over. "That point was thanks to you. Ashley Q was just there."  
"You make it sound all me."  
"It pretty much was." She walked around till she was in front of me. "If you didn't catch it, it would have gone into nets and they would have won."  
I rolled my eyes. "Okay, yeah! I did good."  
Spinelli smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered.  
I wrapped my arms around her little waist. Her hair smelled sweet like cherries and was soft like velvet. It was perfect. A moment to remember.

"Hey you two! WE WON!" They all ran and jumped us till we all fell over. I looked at Spinelli who lay beside me and smiled. She smiled back.

...

**(Not TJ's POV)**

"Bye Chad." Vince gave him his bag.  
"Bye baby bro." Chad hugged Vince.  
"Have a good trip." Vince smiled as Chad hopped onto the road and left, waving goodbye.  
Cheryl, who was watching, came up and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"Fine." Vince shrugged off her hand and walked off.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Sorry I took forever to update.

**Guest: **Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing. It just took some time for me to actually write.

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing. ~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	17. Chapter 17: Locked Room

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooooooooooooo long! Real sorry I haven't taken the time to update anything. We got a bit of sun there which isn't often so I decided to take the chance to enjoy it before it goes. And I went to the guy I like house and met his family, very nervous but it's over and done with. Okay, now let's begin this chapter! xD

* * *

I lay on my bed that night thinking over and over again how my life has turned for the best ever since Spinelli arrived. We had won just about today. I found it hard to believe. I caught the ball even with my sore leg. I felt like a miracle had just happened. I believe it was Spinelli who performed the miracle. It had to have been. She must be an angel sent down to protect me. Ever since she left all those years ago, life seemed to be going downwards. I lost my mom, my dad became a drunken gambler, my big sister walked out on me and then my old man attacked me. But suddenly, she shows up just as I've lost all hope of having a decent life when I'm older. She saved me, she gave me new hope and happiness that I never felt in a long time. Also when she arrived, I seemed to make more friends. It was also Vince and I, now it's Vince, Spinelli, Ashley A, Q and B, Gretchen, Mikey and Sarah and Gus. It's hard to believe that one girl could do all that. She must be an angel.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the soft pillow. I could hear the old man watching TV in the next room. How I hated him. I wish I didn't live here. To wake up and come to that thing that sat all day in front of the TV. If he wants to ruin his life by all means, go ahead, but if he wanted to drag me down with him, he can go to hell. I now have an angel to hold my hand and pull me up and I ain't helping you up so you can forget it! You've ruined enough of my life.

These were the lasts thoughts I had that night before I drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning when we all walked in through the doors, the choir club approached us.  
"Well?" I spoke out as being the leader of the group.  
"Um..." Mark mumbled, pausing on what to say next.  
"Good game yesterday." Kelly talked for him.  
"Yes, very good." Mark cleared his throat. "And for that, we agree to share Mikey and Sarah with you."  
Kelly smiled and seemed like a normal person while Mark still did his tie up.  
"But!" Mark on. At this point, Kelly folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Thought we accept, you must ask the school council. IF they agree, that's perfectly fine but if they don't, well, I don't know what to do."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh for fuck sake! Wasn't the football game good enough! We all agreed."  
"Yes well...I'm sorry but..."  
"Oh shut-up!" Kelly interrupted his speech. "We agreed god dammit." Everyone blinked at her, stunned by the words she used.  
"Now Kelly, where are your manners we-"  
"Screw manners! Screw these black shoes! Screw all this shit! I only joined the choir cause I love to sing! I dress and act like this to get close to you! But you're so freakin' blind that I'm even here! Sorry TJ, but the thorn in your behind will not rest until he sees what's right in his mind!"  
Kelly stormed off with us gaping after her. Did that really happen?  
"Kelly...wait!" Mark ran after her, followed by the rest of the choir members.  
"Well...that was somethin'." I shattered the silence as everyone gawed in disbelief what had just happened.  
"Aw man! I shoulda recorded that on my phone!" Vince broke down in fits of laugher.  
"But...this means the student council..."Spinelli looked up at me with her worried eyes.  
"Don't worry," I assured her. "Gus will make it happen.

...

"Sorry." Gus apologised shaking his head.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" I demanded, slamming my fist down on the table.  
"The student council won't agree to it."  
"BULLSHIT!"  
"I'm sorry. I'm afraid if Mikey or Sarah don't agree to join one or the other, they won't join any." Gus explained.  
"But this is unfair!" Spinelli protested with me. "A person can have more than one hobby! Choosing just one makes no sense at all."  
"I know, I'm really sorry. I've tried to help-"  
"I DON'T CARE!" Screamed Spinelli. I looked at the little girl beside me.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered to her. Certainly this was he usual self years ago, but now she is a little more sweet and caring.  
"I'm fine." Spinelli looked away from me. Her face was bright red and she was sweating.  
"Hey, why are you sweating?" I asked, a little more concerned now.  
"It's just a little warm." She smiled innocently to me before glaring at Gus and storming off.  
At that point, Vince walked up to me and whispered ever so quietly into my ear. "If you ask me, it's that time of month." I shoved him away and rolled my eyes.  
"You say that about every girl."

I continued to watch Spinelli through the school day. She was very flushed around the face and the sweat was running off her, you could mop it up it was that bad. I was really worried about her. I decided to let it go because it was summer and it was a really hot day. Others were sweating like her. Even with the facts in front of me proving the normality of this situation, I couldn't help but feel something was off. I just prayed I really had nothing to worry about.

Lunch came faster than I expected. I grabbed my lunch from the canteen and sat next to Spinelli and the others. Everyone was still depressed about the events of this morning with the school council. I couldn't say I blamed them. Even I was was pissed. It felt like the game and the fights were for nothing. The ball that I was able to catch had no significant victory to the situation at all. Why was this happening?  
"This is bull!" Spinelli punched the table.  
"Spinelli!" Gretchen gasped.  
"Well it is," She looked up with eyes close to tears. "I've had it! We should at least rebel against the student council for the amount of bull it comes out with!"  
"You Spin, chill." I relaxed my hand on her shoulder.  
"No TJ," She shook off my hand. "They're full of it." With that, Spinelli got up and headed to the bins with her tray of untouched food. I didn't feel like eating either. With my fork, I just passed and shoved my food around the plate like a game. I looked up and continued to watch Spinelli as she swiftly walked closer and closer to the bins. I screwed my eyes and tilted my head. Something wasn't right. Spinelli began to walk slower...and slower...and slower until she stopped.

CRASH!

Spinelli had dropped the tray. Everyone stopped talking and turned her way. Some giggled, others were confused. I jumped up knowing what was going next by the way she stood. She held her arms out trying to keep herself steady. I walked fast, quickening into a light jog. I didn't want to run. If I fell, I wouldn't be much use.  
"SPINELLI!" I screamed at her. She turned, her jet black hair flying into the air.  
"T...J..." She gasped before her eyes went white and she collapsed. By the time I got to her, she was already unconscious.  
"Shit," I mumbled picking her up.

...

Spinelli was sick again. Really sick. With the sickness no doctor knew how to cure her from. They say they've never seen it before in their life. If you ask me, they're all useless doctors that need sacked and re-educated. How couldn't you know what it is? They should do some research on her sickness to actually cure her instead of going round like a 5 year old.

I decided not to go to school. Without Spinelli, it wasn't worth the effort anymore. I just do what I did before I met her all over again. It was a pain.

"TJ! Wake-up!"

My eyes flew open. What was that? I turned around on my bed to see who was yelling. To my surprise, it was Gus. Letting out a yell of surprise, I fell out of bed.  
"W-What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I knew it! When I heard Spinelli fell sick, I knew you'd go straight back into your old habits. So I came as a substitute still Spinelli is better."  
"Go away." I said and jumped back into bed. "Who even said you can come in?"  
"Your dad TJ."  
I did not want to hear that.  
"He's _not _my dad." I said coldly.  
Gus nodded. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't get up. Come on! You were doing so well in attendance even I was surprised. You must really like her a lot!" Gus teased.  
"Shut-up!" I got up. I guess I had to go to school then. "Oh, but if I'm going, you might want to stop by a place before school.

...

"NO!" Screamed Vince as Gus rolled him out of bed. I just watched smiling. There was no way I was going to suffer school while Vince slept all day. I wasn't going down alone, I was going to drag him down too. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Vince! Come on!" Gus grabbed him. Since Vince hadn't played sport in ages he wasn't buff but Gus was on another level. He was more buff than Vince or I could ever be.

With much struggle, we dragged Vince off to school...with a very fired up Cheryl who just smiled evilly as she walked in to help us. I shall not say what happened then. Vince was in such a state, he needed to be censored. The only thing heard was his screams causing the dogs to howl. In my opinion, I have never seen Vince look his best after Cheryl was through with him.

As I predicted. School was shit. Without Spinelli, it was bullshit. Why was I even in school? There was no point. I never learn anything anyway. I only came because Spinelli made it bearable but now, I feel like I should hang myself...quickly.

"TJ!"

Too late. I turned around and Ashley A walked up. "Hey, is Spinelli doing good?"  
"I'm gonna see her later on."  
"Oh well...what are your plans for this lunch time?" She began to fidget with her fingers.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, screwing my face up.  
"Don't like it?" Neither do I." She set her hands on her hips. "I just wondered what it would be like acting like a pure girl."  
"Well, anyway, what were you saying?"  
"Lunchtime! What are you doing?!" Ashley A flipped her arms up for a dramatic effect.  
"Nothing!" I wanted her to go away. "Why?"  
"Great. Wanna sit with Ashley Q and I?"  
I really didn't want to answer that. I really don't want to sit with her or Ashley Q but I also wouldn't want to look like a complete dick either.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Great. We're eating outside today in the sun. We'll be waiting.

...

**(Not TJ's POV)**

Ashley A walked over to Ashley Q with a huge grin on her plastic face.  
"Guess what!" She strutted over to her sister-like friend.  
"What?" Ashley Q primped herself in the mirror of the girls toilets.  
"TJ's going to sit with us at lunch. It will give you a chance to show what you've got."  
"I can't believe you!" Ashley Q blushed before smiling. "Thanks A. I don't want to sound like a bitch but I'm kind of glad Spinelli got sick. I mean, maybe now I've got a chance with TJ."  
"I know how you feel. Come on, we need to make you look your best."  
Together, the two girls did Ashley Q's make-up into a beauty and other things.

...

**(TJ's POV)**

I hated this. I walked up to the grass where the two Ashley's sat and giggled. Ashley A caught sight of me and smiled.  
"Yo TJ, over here!" She waved indicating me to walk over to her.  
I sighed. Why? I hate you Gus. I could be sitting right next to Spinelli right now instead, I'm sitting beside Ashley A and Ashley Q. Ashley Q had too much slap across her face and had cleavage hanging out everywhere. It annoyed me really. She didn't look that good as a natural beauty would be.

It was really boring. Ashley A kept pushing Ashley Q into me, which really annoyed me. Ashley Q kept showing herself to me and when Ashley A pushed her into me, she kept pushing everything onto me. Yeah, like I really want to have them stuck to me. It took all my strength not to walk out of school. I knew what they were doing. Ashley A was trying to set Ashley Q up with me, but I didn't want Ashley Q. I had enough of them. I got up and walked off.

...

I walked into the old library and bashed my head on the table. "Jesus Christ." I moaned and closed my eyes.

"Bad day?"  
"Not another Ashley." I growled and looked up at Ashley B who smiled sweetly and innocently.  
"I see, Ashley A and Q getting to ya?" She asked setting herself opposite me.  
"You have no idea."  
"I think I do. I have been with them for a long time, remember?" I nodded and couldn't help but laugh.  
"I don't know how you survived."  
"By eating food and drinking plenty of water is how I survived, you?" Ashley B made a sarcastic remark we both laughed at. After a while, I stopped and began daydreaming again.  
"You miss her, right?" Ashley B got up and walked over to a shelf.  
"Who?" I played dumb.  
"You know who." Ashley B lifted a black book and blew the dust off. "Why else would you be here with me?"  
I didn't like how she phrased that. It sounded like I was using her as a replacement while Spinelli was gone.  
"Look..."  
"It's okay. It's nice to have some company. Here." She set the book down in front of me.  
I read the titled allowed. "Book of Spells and Potions for Young Witches? What is this?"  
"I don't exactly know but it looked fun, let's try it out."

We opened the strange book and flicked through it, mocking every spell and potion it ever mentioned.  
"Jez, it's sad that people actually believe this." I remarked.  
"Let's try this one!" Ashley B pointed at the title, 'Locked Room.' "This spell lets you lock yourself in a room with any person you wish. Many things can happen in the locked room..."  
"Oh great! I sure liked to do that spell." I laughed sarcastically.  
"Who would you like to be locked in a room with? Ashley A?" Ashley B joked.  
"Oh yeah totally." I played along.  
"Powers that be, we set you free and ask that you come to me." Ashley B began to enchant out loud. "We call you near and pray you embrace us here. Please may you grant TJ the wish to be with Ashley A alone, locked in a room."  
Afterwards, we both laughed. We continued to joke about if it really happened, what would happen, what I do, what she most likely do?  
"Oh wait, look here." Ashley B pointed at the page with the spell on it. "To reverse the effect you must strip your top half. Only you, it will not work if someone else took your clothes off for you."  
We continued to laugh. This was fun even you know it would never happen. Before we knew it, the bell went to indicate class time. I moaned when I realized our next class was P.E.

...

"I'm so skipping this," I mumbled to Vince.  
"I think I might actually stay and play."  
"Whatever." I walked away.

I lay in the shade under a tree while everyone was in the field playing. This was shit. You need Spinelli for anything interesting to happen. I looked at the time and realized that they'd all be getting changed now. I decided to wander back before anyone noticed I was gone.  
I made a short journey to the boys changing room. I got to the door to enter inside the school when I heard a crash. I flew round to see Ashley A having trouble carrying all the sports equipment. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"Hey TJ, mind helping me?"  
I nodded and walked over, picking up some things for her and followed her into the gym equipment room. I set them all in the order it goes to.  
"Why are you doing this? Couldn't you get one of your lapdogs to do it?" TJ asked.  
"I did." Ashley A giggled.  
"Who?"  
"I got you didn't I?"  
Rolling my eyes, I opened my eyes to say something.

"Hey Miss!" Ashley A and TJ twirled their heads to the opening of the gym equipment to see the Girls P.E teacher standing. She turned her attention to the pupil calling, not seeing them inside. She closed and locked the door.  
"Shit!" I cursed.  
Ashley A took a panic attack and ran to the door banging it but it was no use. Miss Topple had already walked off leaving TJ and Ashley A locked in the same room together.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean this to happen!" I swore.  
"What? You made this happen?" Ashley A turned to him. Her worry and panic flushed away from her face and was replaced with a cheeky smile. "Well in that case..."  
I looked at her weirdly. "What?"

Ashley A strutted over. "I'm yours." She looked deep into my eyes with her sparkling blue. She lay on the pile of yoga mats and spreaded her legs, pulling me closer to in between her legs.  
"Wow, wait! What are you doing?" It was my turn to panic.  
"It's okay. I'm sure it's not your first time. It's not mine either..."Ashley A smiled with her pink lips. She slowly took off her shirt revealing her white bra with pink spots and a pink bow in the middle.  
Truth was, this was my first time and I certainly didn't want my first to be with Ashley A. She began to pull of her tight denim shorts revealing matching knickers. She wrapped her arms round my neck and slid further up the yoga mat, pulling me along so I can have room on top as well. Ashley A began to zip down my three quarter-lengths. Shit! I panicked. I can't believe the spell ACTUALLY worked! How do I reverse it...?  
Ashley A looked up at me with her pleading eyes and began to tug on my three quarter-lengths.  
I REMEMBER!  
I slowly began to take my shirt off to reveal my chest to Ashley A who blushed, liking what she saw I guess. Wish I could say the same.

"Hey! I found a racket, get Miss to get the keys." There was a female voice on the other side of the door. I quickly put my shirt back on and zipped myself up and ran to the door while Ashley A covered herself and joined us.  
"HELP!" We began to bang the door. "Can you hear us?"

We got out eventually. I couldn't believe what just happened. I almost had sex. Sex doesn't alarm me but having sex with Ashley A...now THAT alarmed me.

...

FINALLY! End of the school day. I sat on the seats inside the school waiting till everyone had gone. I hated walking and shoving through big crowds. When I saw there were no people left, I took my leave. While leaving, I bumped into Gus who was also just leaving.  
"Hey." He smiled.  
"Hey."I nodded back.  
"I'm sorry I came to your house this morning. I just need you to be in. I was to become in charge of the student council and the only way that's going to work is if I have great structure in the class, good grades and stay out of trouble, setting a good example for the other students. I have everything going good for me so far but you and Vince make it hard for me to keep a good structure in class."  
"What about Spinelli?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Everyone in the student council knows of her mysterious illness and have decided to exclude her from the structure of the class because obviously it isn't her fault, right?"  
I rolled my eyes. "I guess."  
We both began to exit the school grounds when at the school gates, guys began to surround us.  
"What the fuck...?"I looked around confused.  
"Dammit!" Gus spat.  
"Who...are they?" I asked, looking at them all.  
"They were the ones I reported for using and selling illegal drugs."  
"Shit." I spat.

They all attacked us at once. I was able to beat a few up to get away from me but Gus...he was able to wipe all of them clean out. It wasn't even an attack it was over in a flash. Gus was so strong and quick, even if I wasn't there he'd have no trouble taking them down.

"Hey!" Yelled a bunch of teachers running to the scene. "What happened?" They all immediately looked round at the bloodied up boys around Gus. "Gus..." They were speechless. Gus looked away and down on the ground ashamed. "That's it Griswald. You are no longer going to be class representative nor will you be part of the student council. For punishment, you are suspended."  
"Wait!" I heard myself yelling out. "I can't do this. Gus didn't do anything...I did. He just ran to stop me...but it was too late."  
"Detweiller." Sneered a teacher in disgust. "I should have known!"  
"Thank-you Theodore for being honest but I'm afraid that does not help your situation."

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

**Yoyo**- Thanks a lot. And Happy Independance Day? We don't have that in the UK but thank-you anyway! It's nice for you to wished a holiday I've never heard of. It gives me more to learn about other cultures. How fun! Teehee!

Thanks guys for your reviews, keep them coming~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


	18. Chapter 18: The Card Game

Hi everyone. It's sad to see not many people are reviewing but oh well. I love to write, and I love this story. I want to share this story to those who haven't heard it before but in my own way with different characters. It was my birthday on Friday haha! I'm sixteen now and I'm still like a child. Anyway, I'm gonna continue this story and the sequel to it because there are still people out there who love reading this and I don't want to upset any of my readers! I've started writing an original story for _Fruits Basket_ in the anime section if anyone is interested in reading. It's called _Fruit Bowl_. I've got positive comments so far and I've written a few chapters and getting more reviews than this. Thank-you and hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Great. Stuck at home with _him. _It was the last thing I wanted. Why did I take the blame? Even you know it was self defence, technically Gus started the fight as they hadn't laid a finger on him also, violence, no matter what the cause, is suspension. It's shit really because if Gus hadn't of done something, we both could of ended up in a lot more serious situation than Gus put those guys down. I took them blame because if Gus got in trouble, he couldn't fulfill his dream in becoming head of the student council and who knows, maybe when he's in charge, they will become a lot more decent instead of stuck up snobs like they acted. Spinelli was still sick and wasn't doing any better. I went to visit her.

"So, how is everyone?" Spinelli asked while lying in her bed with a wet cloth to the forehead, unaware that I am suspended.  
"Just great!" I lied. I had no idea what they were doing right now. "Vince has been coming in more, Ashley A and Q seem to be a lot more interested to talk to me, Gretchen is helping me with my homework, Sarah and Mikey are happy and I've been talking to Ashley B more."

Truth was, Vince was only in because Gus forced him to, Ashley A and Q was more interested because Spinelli wasn't there, Gretchen's helping me because she doesn't want me to fall behind while I'm suspended, Sarah and Mikey seem happy because I haven't asked them otherwise and I only talk more to Ashley B because I'm bored.

"That's great! Now, why are you not in school?"  
"I'm bored and I wanted to see how you were doing. You scared us all, y'know."  
"Aww is TJ worried about me?"  
"Shut-up!"  
Spinelli giggled. It was nice to see her smile. Even if her hair was tatty, her pyjamas were hot and sweaty and her face was pale, it still made her beautiful. When she looked me in the eyes, her eyes were filled with wonder and hope, magic only a child could see in the world. When I first met her, she was missing that.  
"When I get better, we should go to the park with everyone for a picnic." She laughed.  
"You bet! You need to concentrate more on getting better though or there won't be a picnic."  
"And YOU must go to school!" Spinelli argued.

Now that I was suspended, I spent my time with Spinelli during school hours. She appreciated my company but didn't want me there but at school. I didn't listen of course. Gus came round after school with work for me. He helped me as much as possible and like I said, Gretchen also helps but only at weekends at the library. Everything seemed fine. Except that I had to look at my Dad every single day. He disgusts me so much, I'm not even gonna call him Dad.

The doorbell rang which was no surprise. I've been waiting for him to arrive. I opened the door for Gus to come in.  
"Hey," He smiled at me.  
"Yo," I let him in.

We spent hours in my room now. This was a pain. It would have been an even bigger pain if I had to come back to all this so I was incredibly grateful to Gus. Maths was an ass and so was science. There was FAR too much shit to remember!

"AH!" I screamed. "Fuck this!"  
Gus turned to look at the time to see it was time for supper. "Well, shall we go eat?"  
"Whatever," I sighed.  
Gus walked into the kitchen and looked in every single cupboard to find food. "TJ, why are your cupboards empty?"  
"Because I don't cook."  
"What? But...then what do you eat? How do you eat?"  
"I usually just go to the store and buy some convenient food or takeaways. Then on the weekend, I go to Vince's place and Cheryl cooks something up for us. Recently though, I've been going to Spinelli's house for food but now she's sick and I'm too scared to even try her families cooking."  
Gus gawked at me. His eyes wide from shock and the time ticked by.  
"You need to learn for yourself y'know!"

Gus went to the store and came back to make us a meal. Chicken stuffed with stuffing with lemon juice over the top, roast potatoes with gravy and a side of vegetables.  
"My god Gus, you didn't need to go all out! It's only Friday!" I sat at the table for the first time in years.  
"You need to eat decent food TJ."  
We both lifted up our knives and carved in. I lifted it to my mouth and just before the tender chicken was able to touch my tongue, the doorbell rang. I set my fork and knife down and got up to answer. To my surprise, it was Ashley A.  
"Hey TJ," She pushed me out of the road and walk on in.  
"What the fuck!" I yelled after her.  
"I know you can't cook, so I bought some microwavable pizzas for us at the st-" She stared at Gus at the table and then the food on the table too. "Oh!"  
"Thanks Ashley, pizza sounds great. I shall eat it now." I didn't want her to feel bad.

Gus sat with his stuffed chicken, roast potatoes, gravy and vegetables, Ashley A sat with her pizza and I sat with stuffed chicken, roast potatoes, gravy, vegetables and pizza. Just as I has almost finished everything, the doorbell rang again. I got up feeling like I was about to explode and opened the door. Ashley Q sat stood.  
"Hey TJ," She smiled.  
"Um...hey?"  
Ashley Q walked on in. "I went to the chinese and got you special chow mein. I got myself some chicken fried r-" Ashley Q looked at Gus then his meal. After, she looked at Ashley A and her pizza. "Why are they here?"

...

Gus sat with his stuffed chicken, roast potatoes, gravy and vegetables, Ashley A sat with her pizza, Ashley Q sat with chicken fried rice and I sat with stuffed chicken, roast potatoes, gravy, vegetables, pizza and a special chow mein. I was going to be sick.  
I steadied myself, eating bit by bit trying to fit the three meals in. I had finished Gus' meal and had one more slice of pizza to eat. Once again, the doorbell rang.  
"Oh fuck off," I cursed quietly to myself. I then got up but felt as though I was so fat, I had to be rolled to the door. Once at the door, I closed my eyes and prayed. "Please God may there NOT be any more food behind the door."

_Fuck!_

On the other side of the door was Gretchen.  
"Hey TJ! Mum and I cooked you some supper for this evening. We made sausages stuffed with stuffing and wrapped in bacon, I hope you like. I figured you'd have some sides to go with it." Gretchen laughed.

She stopped laughing seeing Gus, Ashley A and Ashely Q at the house with their meals.

...

Gus sat with his stuffed chicken, roast potatoes, gravy and vegetables, Ashley A sat with her pizza, Ashley Q sat with chicken fried rice, Gretchen sat with stuffed sausages with bacon wrapped around them and I sat with stuffed chicken, roast potatoes, gravy, vegetables, pizza, a special chow mein and stuffed sausages with bacon wrapped round them.

...

I lay over the toilet throwing up. That's the last time I eat everyones food. I was so thick to think I could even manage all that food. Why would they all come to my house with food anyway? They never did before. Are they trying to get back my baby fat that I lost during middle school? I wonder if Spinelli wasn't sick would she make me food? How would it taste? Nice? I wonder...

...

Back at school today. My suspension is over and I can go back to school. I jumped up onto the steps to the front door of the school. Time for my grand entrance. I burst opened the doors taking my first step in from being suspended. The smell of cheap perfume, chewing gum and tobacco smoke filled the air. Yep, the smell of adolescence was a horrible smell yet when you took a whiff of it to fill the lungs, you never felt more alive...or in other cases, more dead. I began to start my journey by walking across the littered floor, graffitied walls and broken lockers.  
No one seemed to mind me. In a way, I liked it because I hate drawing attention to myself but in other words, I was kind of surprised. I thought everyone would be staring and whispering that ''Look! He's the one who almost got kicked out!'' or ''He was the guy who beat all those guys up!'' but there was nothing. Not a peep.

"TJ!" Gretchen called smiling and waving. "You're back!"  
"Hey Gretchen." I smiled walking over. "What's going on? Something seems off."  
"You noticed huh?" Gretchen sighed worriedly. "It's Gus."  
"What about him?"  
"You see, rumours are going round that it was actually him who beat all those guys up and blamed you for it and that he use to be in a gang and all."  
"Well I can tell you for a fact that that's bullshit. You can write that in the fuckin' history books!" I pushed through Gretchen angry with everyone I saw.

How could they do this to Gus? After I took his place so his reputation would be okay for student council, THIS happens? As I continued down the corridor, everyone began to whisper around me. Except it wasn't for me, but because right in front of me was Gus and the gang of druggies he defended us from.

"Aw! You scared?" They mocked him.  
"No, I am not. I just prefer to be challenged to something appropriate for the school."  
"I fuckin' challenged you to a bloody fight! Accept it!"  
"I will not accept something I want no part of." Gus turned to the students of the school. "If you vote me as your student council, I promise to protect those who are bullied or peer pressured into doing something they are against because that's the kind of person I am. Also, I promise no violence and if there is such a thing, it will be dealt with fairly and harshly." He turned back to the druggies. "So I refuse your fight offer."  
You could see that Gus was winning some respect of the students, but not all. The druggies challenging the fight were growing agitated.  
"Fine! If you want to be a girl about it, how about I challenge you to a card game?"  
"A card game?"  
"Yeah, a card game."  
"What's the catch?"  
"I hate you people like you. Think they're better than everyone. If you win, all of us will vote for you to be student council, if I win, you drop out of trying to become head of the student council."  
The crowd oohed and aahed this. I shook my head, Gus wouldn't fall for that trick. Just as I thought that, a number of students chipped in saying 'Me too.' I couldn't believe it. Gus turned and looked at them all eye to eye. This was a chance to become head of the student council. Temptation was very sweet indeed.  
"I accept." Gus hesitated at first but shook hands on it.  
"Pleasure doing business with you."  
"Where at?"  
"Behind the dumpsters tomorrow lunchtime."  
"Done!"

...

"Are you fucking CRAZY!?" I yelled at him.  
"NO...well...maybe." Gus looked away.  
"Why do you even want to be part of the student council, like really?!"  
"Because I owe it to everyone!"  
I looked at him confused. How could he owe everyone? "What do you mean?"  
Gus sighed and turned away. "Y'know the problem with Teresa, right?"  
"Her dad's died in the navy and her mother began to date the history teacher who rapped and abused her?"  
"I have the same problem with my dad. My dad was killed out in Afghanistan. Obviously it was a hard thing for us all, but no one took it harder than my mother. It drove her over the edge."  
"Gus...I'm so sorry," I had to apologise and show respect and sympathy for him. Everyone had hard lives under it all. No one ever took the time to see what lay under the blanket but instead what was above it. It was a horrible and cruel world we lived in.  
"Don't be. I'm happy but I'm just regretting that I couldn't help my mother out, maybe she'd still be 'all' here. I look after her at home. I hate leaving her there. I want to help everyone with their hidden troubles. Something which I failed to do with my mother."  
I nodded understanding. "My mother died in a car crash. Dad then gambled all our money away or spent it all on smokes and drinks. Becky, who worked for the money, walked out on us all. Said she couldn't take it anymore. I tried to help dad, but he attacked me and hurt my leg. Now I can't play soccer which I loved."  
"Sorry to hear TJ."  
"Unlike you, I have nothing to do so you go join the student council. I'll route for ya and help ya out." I nodded at him.

"Great, maybe you can help me right now."  
"Sure, what with?"  
"I...have no idea how to play poker."  
"Oh holy fuck!" I cursed as Gus laughed innocently, wiping the sweat off the back of his neck.

...

It was the next day and I could not have felt more anxious. I spent all day teaching Gus how to play poker. The only thing that could help him now was beginners luck. Some wished Gus good luck as he walked down the corridor while others just turned their noses up at him. I hope he wins them guys. Nothing but trouble makers they were.

"Hey," A voice came before touching my forehead with their finger.  
"What?" I moaned before slowly opening my eyes. In my face was a young girl smiling wide at me with her giant brown eyes. "Spinelli!"  
"Nice to see you too," Spinelli laughed.  
"Why are you here?" I yelled. "Am I asleep?"  
She clenched her fist and swung it at my right arm. As soon as her fist collided with mine, a shock of pain bolted up my spine. "Ow!" I complained.  
"I guess you're not asleep then." Laughed Spinelli.  
"You're really back!" I got up ready to hug her but stopped. "Um...nice to have you back."  
"Good to be back." She smiled before taking the seat in front of me as the teacher walked in.

...

"Where are we going?" Spinelli asked as I dragged her to the game.  
"Card game. Gus needs to win or he drops out of the student council."  
"What?! Why would he agree to a game like that?" Spinelli asked as I held her hand and pulled her along.  
"Trust me, it's hard to explain and you had to be there to see it."

We reached the dumpsters as a large crowd gathered round. I pushed my way through with Spinelli. There Gus sat with cards in hand. I sat down next to him, setting Spinelli beside me, keeping her close. Ashley A, Q and Gretchen stood in the front row with Vince, Sarah and Mikey watching.  
The druggie lay his cards down. "Full house."  
Gus sighed. "Dammit." The druggies began to laugh. "You have to vote for me."  
"What?  
Gus through his cards down on the table. "From what I've been taught already, this is a royal flush, right?"  
We looked at his cards. The Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10 of spades.  
"You did it Gus!" I cheered and clapped. Everyone around began to cheer and clap too.  
The druggies on the other hand did not look too happy.  
"YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE CHEAT!" They yelled hurling a glass bottle.  
The bottle missed Gus...and me. The bottle went flying and hit Spinelli in the head.  
"SPINELLI!" I yelled as she fell backwards. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Spinelli! Are you okay!? Talk to me!"  
"TJ..." She mumbled. "Stop, I'm all right." She held a hand to her head.  
"Where's it hurt?" I asked panicking. I checked out the side of her face were is hit. Looks like a bruise. How she wasn't knocked out unconscious I do not know. I turned to the druggies. "You bastards...YOU FUCKIN' BASTARDS!" I jumped up ready and held the card player to my face screaming and spitting all over him . "WHY THE FUCK CAN YOU NOT LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE! NO ONE BLOODY LIKES YOU BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS MESS EVERYTHING UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! DO EVERYONE A FAVOUR AND DROP DEAD! CAN'T DO THAT? THEN FUCKIN' GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL BEFORE I BLOODY KICK YOU OUT MYSELF." I lifted my right fist flying it to his skull.  
"TJ!" Screamed Spinelli holding my arm back. "Don't do it. Please, just...take me to the nurses office. Okay?" I looked into her pleading eyes. "Please? When I get my strength back later I'll take them down since it was me that did get hurt."  
I nodded before throwing him onto the ground. Spinelli was a little wobbly on her legs when she tried to walk so I put her arm around me and my arm around her and helped her to walk to the nurses office.

**(Not TJ's POV)**

Gretchen, Ashley A and Q watched as TJ took Spinelli to the nurses office.  
"Ashley Q, I'm so sorry." Ashley A hugged her best friend as Ashley Q began to weep. "He's chosen his girl."  
Gretchen was smart, but not wasn't smart when it came to looks, boys or anything else alike. Hearing this made her begin to tear up too. Ashley Q turned and watched as Gretchen began to cry.  
"Aw Gretchen, you too?" She hugged Gretchen and the two girls cried and hugged each other. "Ashley A!" Ashley Q looked at her.  
"What?" Ashley A asked before something dripped onto her hand. She looked down at her hand before more droplets of water hit her hand. She placed it carefully to her cheek to see she too was crying. "What?"  
"Aw Ashley A!" Ashley Q and Gretchen pulled Ashley A into a hug. "How come you never said?"  
Ashley A burst into floods of tears. "I just wanted you to be happy."  
"I am happy."

The three girls began to cry, laugh and hug each other at the same time. Vince, Sarah and Mikey watched this.  
"Girls." Vince moaned and rolled his eyes while Mikey and Sarah hugged each other giving a slight chuckle.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Real sorry guys. I couldn't concentrate on writing this because I was REALLY nervous. My results just came in and I was scared but I did good so I finished the chapter off. Sorry it took too long. -.-


	19. Chapter 19: A New Chapter

Hey guys :) This is Chapter 19. I'm glad everyone's liking this. I've also been getting AMAZING feedback on my other story Fruit Bowl in the Fruit Baskets section if you'd like to check it out. I've only got 3 chapters to go before I finish this story and start the sequel. How exciting! Oh, and also, I don't even know how to play poker either, hahaha! I had to get my mum to explain it to me and I still didn't understand so I had to look up online. Haha!

* * *

Chapter 19

"Thank-you Gus!" Sarah jumped about in joy. Mikey cut the jumping and went straight to the bear hug.  
"Thank-you Gus!" He also thanked.  
"Hey, wow, wow! I didn't do that much did I?" Gus brushed himself down.  
"Gus," smiled Spinelli. "Thank-you. If it weren't for you, I'd be two dancers down."  
Gus became bashful as he wasn't use to being thanked for. It was worth it. To help people and see them smile made him smile.

Because Gus won the card game, Gus became head of the student council as everyone kept to their word and voted for him to win. Gus has then allowed Sarah and Mikey to join both choir and dance club. Why they stayed with the jerks in choir is still a mystery. They must love so much that even the jerks don't affect them singing.

Sarah was so happy she jumped up and kissed Mikey, mouth to mouth. Everyone was shocked. Though it wasn't confirmed they were going out, they still did couple things except for holding hands and kissing. Now, that's changed.

"Shit!" Sarah cursed letting him go. She blushed a bright crimson and looked at the others who were stunned. Why were they stunned? They knew something was going on between the two yet they never imagined this...nor did they expect this.  
Mikey grabbed her hand and pulled her into him and returned this kiss. Sarah was shocked at first to his reaction but let herself go and kiss back. They others all gave big grins to each other.  
Spinelli turned and looked at me with a sweet smile, one I had to return.  
"I think we should go." I said, while everyone let out a chuckle. Obviously, Sarah and Mikey didn't hear being so into each other at that point.  
"Good idea." Vince agreed and we all walked together back to the dance room.  
"I could never put my tongue down someone else's throat. I'd be too scared of choking." Gretchen commented.  
"Wow girl, you need to get out more." Ashley A replied back.  
"Yeah," Ashley Q backed her girl and walked while applying lip-gloss while face planted in her mirror. "Trust me, once _that's_ in, it won't long till other things are going in."  
"Whoop, whoop!" Vince cheered. "Do tell more!"  
"Jez, virgins Ashley A."  
"Virgins, Ashley Q." The two girls rolled their eyes.

We approached the dance room and sat down on the floor.  
"So who's all shagged someone?" Ashley A asked. "Apart from Ashley Q and myself." No one answered. "Holy fuck! Everyone in here hasn't lost their V-card! What?"  
"What's the rush?" Spinelli crossed her legs and lay herself down. "Not like there's a time limit or anything."  
"Words from a virgin." Ashley Q sighed. "Trust me, there's a time limit. Every guy wants to shag a young, beautiful girl but no one wants an old and ugly one."  
"I think you're overreacting." Spinelli closed her eyes.  
"I'm just waiting for the one. Don't want to look like a slut or anything." Gretchen blushed.  
"Whoo!" Spinelli cheered. "You go girl." She mocked the other two girls.  
"TJ?" Ashley A looked at me.  
I sighed. I hated these stupid conversations that were meaningless and just basically awkward. "When I find a decent girl, I'll nail her."  
"Uh! What's that suppose to mean!?" Ashley Q yelled.  
"Well you've got girls that are too innocent and you don't want to do them because it's like doing a child which is wrong. Then you've got the tarts and sluts and whores that just use you. None of them are good enough for me. There's literally no one." I lied on the last bit. There was one girl I wanted to do. I turned and looked at Spinelli and smiled.  
She blushed, smiled back and then turned away quickly.  
"What about you, champ?" Ashley A asked.  
"Eh. Can't be arsed to be honest." He yawned.  
"That's not what your porn mags say." I joked before a whole mocking fight which embarrassed and annoyed Vince broke out.

...

I stood in the teacher's office. I hadn't filled in my form for what I want to do when I leave school.  
"Mr. Detweiler, you need to fill in this form. I've tried calling your dad and I've also tried to get him in with a meeting with me, but he ain't answer."  
"Of course he won't." I sighed to myself.  
"So I've decided if you're not going to fill in the form and hand it in with everyone elses, I'll be forced to go out to see your dad."  
I shrugged. "Not like that's going to do anything. He doesn't care about my life."  
With that, I left the office, ignoring his shouts to come back.

...

"Wow, really?" Spinelli asked as we walked to my house late that night from her house. Her house is my home. I don't call my dump of a house home. No way.  
"Yeah. Even if he did go to my door, my dad wouldn't get off his fat arse to get it." I smiled down at her troubled face. "Don't give me that look!"  
"But it's kind of sad. I could never hate my dad."  
"That's because your dad ain't MY dad." I laughed before Spinelli punched me.  
"Shut-up you jackass!"  
"Whore."  
"Ass."  
"Slut."  
"Jerk."  
"Weak."  
"Girl!"  
We had fun with our slagging match to my house.  
"So TJ, who would you do?" Spinelli sprung up out of nowhere.  
"What!?" I blushed.  
"Oh, so there IS someone. Who?" She elbowed me, winking. "You horny bastard."  
"I'm not horny for everyone." I lied.  
"Liar TJ, LIAR!" Spinelli laughed. "So, do I know her? Does she know you like her? Do you plan to do it soon?"  
I sighed. "You know her, I don't know if she knows and no I don't plan to do it soon."  
Spinelli laughed harder. "Oh my God. I was actually joking, I didn't think you were serious."  
Shit. "Oh my God! Fuck off!" I ran down the hill. On the next corner was my house.  
"TJ!" Spinelli ran after me. "Wait, stop! You'll hurt yourself running like that!"  
I turned the corner and stopped and hid back before having Spinelli crash into me.  
"Ow, what the f-" Spinelli rubbed her head before I covered her mouth and hushed her silent.

Around the corner was my teacher with my Dad standing at the doorstep.  
"Please Mr. Detweiler! This is your son's future!"  
"Exactly. It's not my life or my future, it's TJ's. He should have the right to know what he wants to do without me interfering in his plans. So stop calling me and getting me involved when the only one involved is TJ and TJ alone. It's his life, let him live it. Now, goodnight."  
"But wai-" The teacher began to beg before getting the door slammed in his face.

I couldn't help but stare at what I just saw. What did I just see? My dad really didn't care about my future. Spinelli gaped from scene to my face, scene to my face. No words was spoken till after ten minutes.  
"TJ...I was wondering..." She broke the awkward silence like a knife tearing cloth.  
"Hm?" I shook my head and looked at her.  
"You...don't get on with your dad..."  
"Spinelli, I really don't wan-"  
"Hear me out!" She interrupted me. "Well...we have an extra room at my house...would you like to stay to give you and your dad some space?"  
I gasped.

...

I closed the last box. There wasn't much to pack. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked round at the filthy, smelly and damp place. I'm glad to be leaving this. There was a hand that placed on my left shoulder. I shuddered away from the cold, dead man's hand.  
"I hope you'll be happy, son." My dad smiled down at me.  
I glared at him. "Fuck off." I cursed, grabbing the rest of my stuff and I stormed out to Spinelli's house.

...

"Em...hello?" I called out in the shop.  
"TJ? Is that you?" I heard a voice from the house, above the shop.  
"Yeah, it's me Spin." She raced down the stairs and smiled at me. "Hey, we just put the hot water on. Do you want a shower or anything?"  
"Uh...no, I'm good thanks." I blushed.  
"Okay, well, your new rooms ready and waiting." She beamed.

...

It was weird, which was weird that it was weird. I spent most of my time with Spinelli so living together shouldn't be a problem, but I still felt weird. I woke up on that Saturday morning and made my way to the kitchen where Spinelli was cooking up breakfast.  
"Morning idiot." She threw a box of cereal at me, which I missed. "Idiot." She repeated again.  
"It's Saturday in the morning. How can you be so fuckin' energetic?" I collapsed on a seat at the table.  
"Because I'm use to this. This is my routine. Waffles?" She smiled.  
"Whatever." I banged my head on the table as she set a plate of waffles with syrup and whipped cream. "I feel rich."  
"Stop, you'll make me blush!" Spinelli laughed.  
Before I could take one bite of the freshly made waffles, a crowd of children went running past. I looked at Spinelli confused.  
She giggled. "My mom has them over at the weekend like a cram school kinda thing."  
I nodded and began eating. "Your mom's a teacher?"  
"No. I don't know." She sighed, drying dishes. "I feel like I should say sorry to Mom and Dad."  
"What for?"  
"I don't know. I just feel like I've done something wrong. I've tried apologising for it, but they all said it was in my head."  
"They're probably right."  
"Yeah...but are they?" Spinelli looked at me with her sad eyes. "Maybe something happened when I was a child and I just can't remember. I wish I could, it's been bugging me for years now."  
"Well...it must not be important if you can't remember it. I'd forget about it and just be happy." I smiled at her.  
"TJ..." Spinelli circled around her lips. I blushed. I am an idiot. I wiped the whip cream off my face while Spinelli laughed to herself.  
"Shut-up." I was hot and flustered.

* * *

Did you know, there's said to be a place were a beautiful girl catches stars then releases them into the night sky. If you feel the greatest joy ever and are able to catch one, you can make a wish with it!

* * *

Nice short chappie this was :) Thanks for EVERYONES reviews. They're so supportive and if I never got any, I don't think I'd continue this. I'm glad there are people out there who like reading my work. Thanks.

~Chibi Nagisa Sakura


End file.
